Finding happiness against all odds
by CherryblossomFire21
Summary: What if Inuyasha did not find Kagome in the jewel because he was snared by images of Kikyo? What is Kagome made a wish that would change not only the life of Inuyasha but his father, and brother as well? Kagome still has to complete her duty as the jewel's Guardian but in a new less than happy life. Now with Touga at her side through all strides of life she will do just that.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I wanted to get this new story published and see how you guys like it! This is a Kagome/Inutaisho pairing with a twist! I won't be working on this story a lot until A chance to make things right is finished but I will try to update it every once in a while. I am going to try and use a new POV system for this story so bear with me and enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

"Inuyasha... I believe that Inuyasha will come for me..." Kagome whispered to the jewel that was levitating before her with her very own arrow through it. She had to believe in him... She just had to...

"He will not come for you Kagome. He will go after her like he always did." Her eyes widened at that. Was the jewel talking about Kikyo? It had to have been! If the jewel tricked Inuyasha with images of Kikyo then he would never come for her!

* * *

Damn where the hell was she? It seemed like he had been wandering around in this darkness forever! He wouldn't give up on Kagome though! "Kagome! Kagome where are you?!"

"She can't hear you Inuyasha... But you don't need her anymore." His ear twitched at the soft female voice that he knew belonged to... He spun around and came face to face with Kikyo herself.

"Ki- Kikyo?! How?! What are you doing here?" His heart was hammering in his chest at the sight of his first love. She looked just as beautiful as she always did. No! He had to get to Kagome before it was too late! "Kikyo I... Kagome's in danger and I have to get to her..."

"I know Inuyasha. But if she dies then I can come back to life and we can be together." He froze with uncertainty. Kikyo could truly come back to life? Why did this of all things have to happen? As much as he loved Kagome, he loved Kikyo just as much! No! He came to help Kagome and that is what he was going to do!

"Kikyo I can't allow that to happen! I have to go and save Kago-!" The raven haired beauty had swept forward and pressed her warm lips against his. The scent of wild flowers filled his sensitive nose and it was all that he could do to grasp her warm body even closer to him. She was alive... She could stay this way if he just let Kagome go...

And with that conscious thought Inuyasha sealed their fates.

* * *

The jewel pulsed in front of her and a familiar scene was displayed in front of her. A gasp escaped her lips as she viewed Inuyasha kissing Kikyo and holding her close. "Why? I thought he loved me..." Her heart throbbed painfully and tears cascaded down her cheeks. He would always choose her every time!

"Yes that hanyou will always choose the undead one over you Kagome... He will not come for you..." The jewel's words rang clear in her head and she knew them to be true. Even so...

"I can't blame Inuyasha for loving someone else even if I want to... I can't even bring myself to hate him for it." Her deep cerulean eyes locked onto the jewel and narrowed in determination. "I know that I can't make the right wish to make the jewel disappear... But I do have a wish to make."

The jewel pulsed loudly and a oppressive energy wafted out of it and encompassed her. "Then wish it Kagome... Make the only wish that you have in your heart."

"I wish that Inuyasha's father had never died so that he wouldn't have to grow up alone! And I wish for another chance to do my duty and destroy the jewel!" She hoped that the gods wold hear her pleas and ensure that they did in fact happen this way. And hopefully the Inutaisho would prevent Naraku's existence this time around.

The darkness pulsed and shifted before it cocooned around her and drained the very life from her. A sad smile graced her lips as she took one last breath. "Inuyasha be happy with your parents..."

* * *

Year 1500

Inutaisho POV

Touga sighed as he patrolled his lands. It was days like this that he wished that his sons were a little more disciplined. One was a cold arrogant bastard from hell that hated every single human on the earth with a passion to rival that of his mother's. And the other was an undisciplined does whatever he wills whenever he wills it hanyou. Truly he was at his wits end with what to do with these two... It was times like these that he wished that he had a mate to keep him company. But the odds of finding his true life mate was as unlikely as they come... His ears perked up when he heard sounds of a struggled and what sounded like a little girl's whimpers of pain. He immediately zipped down towards the sounds urging his cloud to move as fast as it could carry him.

"Kill the little orphan bitch!" He heard one villager shout while he heard the impact of what surely was a solid kick landing on a small body.

"Yeah this will teach her to disgrace the village with her filth!" Another shouted followed by more grunts and curses.

By this time he was upon them and what he saw made his blood boil. There in the middle of the mess was a small girl with raven hair that was being viciously beaten. He had always loved humans so his reaction did not surprise him. He landed in the middle of the group of men and pulsed his youki out and all of them scrambled back away.

"You dare to touch a small defenseless child? What dishonorable men you all are! If I was not the Inu no Taisho himself I would slaughter you all without a second thought! Now leave my sight before I do just that and damn the consequences!" If he wasn't so angry he would have smirked at the way they paled and scrambled away so fast that they were falling all over themselves. "Beings like that are truly worthless..." He turned and crouched down to get a better look at the small girl that they were beating on.

She was wearing a torn blue kimono that looked like it was seconds away from falling to pieces. Her hair hung down to her knees and was partially tied in a low ponytail. Splotches of blood old and new decorated her skin and clothes from her head to her toes. But what really shocked him was when she looked up at him with the most beautiful cerulean eyes that he had ever seen. In that moment it was like every thing that was holding him to the earth shifted and then it was her holding him to the earth. His heart stuttered with emotions that were foreign to him. Fear, apprehension, true happiness... He never believed his father when he said that the reaction was instantaneous when you saw your true life mate. But now that he was looking at 'her' he knew that it was in fact true.

"What is your name girl?" He held out a hand and wiped some of the blood from her cheek. She did not flinch away from him and this pleased him immensely. She opened her mouth but nothing other than a strangled sound came out. His brows shot up into his bangs when all she could do was make small noises of irritation directed at herself.

He watched her as she huffed and stood to grab a small stick from a nearby tree. She brought it back to him and started drawing in the dirt until she had spelled out Kagome in kanji. A small smile crossed his lips when she proved that she was at least educated in the basics of writing. Most women of this era did not know how to read or write so it pleased him that his chosen could. "How old are you?" At his question she pursed her lips and began scribbling into the dirt again. "You are on your seventh year since the last Fall?" He looked to her for confirmation. At her nod he sighed in irritation. Leave it to the gods to drop his soul mate in his lap when she was only seven years old... As her mate he would be whatever she needed him to be and what she needed right now was a protector so that is what he would be. "How would you like to come with me Kagome? I promise to protect you from anyone who would harm you." He had a hard time keeping a straight face at the adorable way she cocked her head in deliberation before a brilliant smile crossed her lips. He pulled his new 'ward' to him and stood up to make his way back to his shiro. Gods knew that Sesshomaru was going to have a fit about a human girl being in the shiro, and being his father's soul mate. Oh well... It wasn't like it was his choice to make. He formed his cloud and took to the skies smiling at the squeal that passed through his ward's lips.

* * *

As soon as he stepped foot into the courtyard he could hear Inuyasha arguing with who he assumed was Sesshomaru. Those two were constantly at each other's throats over everything. It made him want to lash out and beat them both into the dirt. Kagome squirmed against his breastplate and he looked down at her expectantly. "Yes Kagome what is it?" She pointed and he followed the direction that she was pointing and realized that it was the direction that Inuyasha's voice was coming from. His brows furrowed in confusion. Even though he could hear it quite clearly there was no way that Kagome could hear it from here. So how did she know? He looked down into her wide blue eyes and decided to question her about it later. "Do not fret Kagome. My sons are just rambunctious and love to fight with each other. No harm will come to you while you are under my protection I assure you." He stepped into the shiro and headed for the family wing where his quarters and his sons quarters were. Along the way he ran into one of his servants Aemi and he beckoned for her to follow him.

"Master if I may be so bold... Why have you brought a human child into your home? Surely it is not safe for her..." He turned to regard the red haired green eyes kitsune. He could tell that she was in fact worried for the small girl's safety above anyone else's discomforts. That was what he admired about Aemi, the fact that she treated everyone equally.

"She is the one Aemi..." He watched as the kitsune's eyes widened in shock before she beamed at him. They approached the rooms next to his and his servant quickly opened the door and ushered him inside. He settled on the large platform futon and sat Kagome in his lap so that she was comfortable. She flitted over to the wardrobe and pulled out several kimonos that were obviously too big for Kagome's small body. Well no one was ever expecting him to meet his soul mate when she was still just a child. Luckily for him Aemi could shrink the articles down with her fox magic which is just what she did.

"Here let me just get these down to a more manageable size for the little one." A wave of her fingers over the kimonos and they shrunk right in front of their eyes. Kagome clapped happily from his lap obviously enjoying the show in front of her. His little ward seemed to be entranced by his servant and it pleased him that she did not openly fear demons. He looked down at her and grimaced at her state of body. You couldn't even discern her scent over the scent of her blood, and the dirt, and grime.

"Aemi get Kagome bathed and I will come and fetch her for dinner." At her nod he stood and sat the small girl down on the floor. "Aemi is going to get you cleaned up and then I will be back to get you for dinner. Behave yourself for her okay?" She nodded and he stood and moved to the entrance of the room. With one last parting glance he sighed and dissapeared into the hallway.

"Ok so let us pick out a kimono for you Kagome-sama." Aemi laid out several choices on the futon and Kagome instantly picked out a green and white checkered kimono with little cherry blossoms embroidered onto it. It was the most plain one in the entire collection but if she liked it... "Good choice Kagome-sama! Now let us get you bathed and ready for the evening meal. Come with me and I will show you the hot springs that are attached to your room." She left out that they were attached to Touga-sama's rooms as well. She walked over to the wall that separated her room from Touga-sama's rooms and pulled a door open that led to a small enclosed room that led out into a large spring.

Before she could even say anything Kagome was streaking towards the spring completely naked. She watched the small girl dive headfirst into the water and it nearly caused her to have a heart attack.

"Kagome-sama! Be careful!" She flitted to the edge of the spring after the girl had resurfaced. Kagome was looking up at her with a delighted smile on her lips. She sighed and retrieved the bath soaps and set about cleaning the girl's body, and hair of all blood and dirt. It was a slow and tedious process due to all of the caked on blood that literally had to be peeled off inch by inch. Her heart truly cried out for this small human girl that was still smiling even through all of the obvious pain she had been through. Her hands rubbed over numerous bumps and old gashes that were signs of long term abuse that she had obviously endured. It was all Aemi could do to not cry in anguish for her new friend. But that would never happen again now that she was Touga's chosen. No this girl would be protected like no other until she was old enough to mate Touga, and after that it would only get worse.

After she had pulled back Kagome proceeded to wade into the center of the pool and splash about like she was happier than she had ever been. Which in Aemi's mind was more than likely. She doubted that the girl had ever had a good experience in her life before this day. She decided to let her enjoy it for a few more moments before she called out that it was almost time for the evening meal.

"Come Kagome-sama! It is almost time to eat and we should not keep Touga-sama waiting!" She watched the little girl scramble up the rock ledge and onto the ground in front of her. She led her back into her quarters and proceeded to slip the inner kimono onto her small body followed by the green and white outter kimono. Once she had Kagome dressed she took a small ivory comb and set to work on working out the tangles and snarls in her long raven hair. After several moments she had combed all the snarls out she quickly retrieved several ribbons to pull her rather unruly hair back in. "Which one do you like?" She sat multiple different ribbons in various colors in front of her. After a quick perusal of the selection Kagome quickly settled on a red ribbon. Aemi quckly set aside the rest of the ribbons to be taken care of later and set about tying Kagome's hair back into another low ponytail. No sooner had she finished there was a knock on the shoji and it slid open to reveal Touga.

After he looked his new ward over he had nodded his head at her before he gathered Kagome up and led her from the room. She watched them go before she quickly set about tidying the room back up. Poor Kagome was going to be subjected to Sesshomaru-sama, and Inuyasha-sama... "Good luck Kagome-sama..."

* * *

He led his ward to the private dining room where only his sons were waiting for them. They hadn't taken the news about a human child coming to live in the shiro well. In fact even Inuyasha protested vehemently and he was not opposed to humans as long as they treated him with respect. And for the first time since Inuyasha was born his two sons had agreed on something! He just hoped they would not push him on this because he would not react lightly if they did. He bent down to Kagome's level and looked her right in the eyes. "My sons are a little rough around the edges but don't be worried. I will allow no harm to come to you." He smiled at her in reassurance which she returned with a small smile of her own. Quickly righting himself he slid the doors to the dining room open and led Kagome to the table and sat her down next to his spot. Of course he noticed the small quirk of Sesshomaru's lips that were hinting at his displeasure, and Inuyasha was outright scowling at the small girl. And Kagome was looking the two of them over with open curiosity and not fear as one would expect when they were practically glaring holes into her small body. He didn't have to wonder who would blow up first because Inuyasha opened his mouth and started spewing all manner of derogatory statements.

"Who the hell is this little wench?! Why is she even here in the first place old man?! Her wench what is your name and what spell did you cast on the old man to make him bring you here?! Hey didn't you hear me?! Answer me you stupid wench!"

Touga let loose a menacing growl that only his sons would hear and Inuyasha slumped down into his seat but was still going on the most repetitive phrases being wench. He was getting quite irate with his youngest's attitude but before he could throttle him Kagome shocked them all by standing up and grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's doggy ears and yanking harshly on them eliciting a yelp from his youngest. Once he was sufficiently quieted down she sat back down and proceeded to ignore him entirely. Touga beamed at his little chosen one for taking matters into her own hands and sticking up for herself. He turned back to his sons and leveled them with his most menacing glare. "This is Kagome and she is my beast's chosen. She will be staying here indefinitely and will be treated with the utmost respect. I will not tolerate you bullying her Inuyasha. And I will not tolerate you attacking or belittling her Sesshomaru. I will not repeat myself again is that understood?"

Of course his eldest had to deflect what he had just said by asking a question of his own. "Why does she not speak for herself? Is she mentally disabled?" Inuyasha snickered at that and Touga silenced him with another harsh glare.

"No she is not mentally disabled my son. She was severely abused and beaten for the majority of her life and her inability to speak is a direct result. But I have no doubt that she will speak to us all one day very soon." He patted her head affectionately but never took his eyes off of his sons. Inuyasha actually looked sympathetic for the young girl's plight but he had actually expected it from his youngest. As much as he tried to act like a tough guy Inuyasha was a big softy where it counted not that he would ever openly admit to it. And Sesshomaru of course looked unconcerned with what he had just said which was just like his heir. He never cared for anyone outside of his parents, and to a much lesser extent his younger brother. What worried Touga the most was the fact that Sesshomaru absolutely despised humanity in its entirety. He would never tell his oldest that he would not hand over his lands until Sesshomaru changed his ways in that respect.

"I will not accept this Father. She is a human in a castle full of demons who are of superior birth and blood. I give her a week before someone eats her." With that his oldest stood and left the room to brood alone.

"Keh that bastard will never get that stick out of his ass!" At the sound of Inuyasha's voice he turned back to his son, and Kagome. "Hey kid sorry about bein such an ass to you earlier. I'm just a gruff kinda guy but I hope you can forgive me for calling you wench and bein such an ass." He shook his head at the way Inuyasha was looking at Kagome like he didn't want her to see how much he really meant what he was saying. Kagome just looked up at his son and beamed at him brightly. Well at least he didn't have to fight with Inuyasha to accept her not that he really thought that he would, his mother was human after all so he took to them faster than most. He was just glad that Kagome had one of his sons that would be looking out for her when he was away and couldn't take her with him.

"You actually got my youngest to apologize Kagome. That is quite a miracle in itself!" He laughed outright at the glare that Inuyasha shot him. He looked at Kagome who was laughing into her hand at Inuyasha's expense. This would be quite an interesting journey to the end and he was looking forward to every second of it.

* * *

Hey guys I wanted to get this posted and see what you all think of it. It is a work in progress and I won't be putting a lot of time into it until I finish A chance to make things right. I will try to update every once in a while if you guys want me to continue. R&R and let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to post another chapter for this story because I am having a bit of writer's block for A chance to make things right. I got a lot of encouragement for this story so I am going to work on at least posting a chapter a week for it. Thanks for all of the positive feedback that you gave me everyone! Anyways on with the chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

The sounds of small whimpers and cries entered his subconscious and his golden eyes snapped open and he threw himself from his futon and bolted into the adjoining rooms. He could see Kagome's small body writhing and squirming and the terror was rolling off of her in waves. "Kagome wake up!" He shook her small body until her eyes finally snapped open and swung up to meet his. Without any warning she flung herself into his arms and her body shook with her cries. He growled low in his chest and rubbed his large hands in circles across her back to soothe her. She quieted down and slumped against him her breathing evening out in sleep. He didn't want to leave her alone so he laid down on her futon and covered her up with her blanket.

Seeing her like that had hurt him as much as seeing Izayoi die when Inuyasha was little. And he had thought that he would not recover when his hime died, if Kagome died he would not be able to exist anymore. He laid there not even attempting to go back to sleep in case she started having another nightmare. The dark eventually gave way to coming light that signalled that morning had come.

Beside him Kagome started to stir and eventually sat up rubbing her eyes sluggishly. He watched her for a moment and when her eyes landed on him she smiled at him before she jumped on him and snuggled into his chest. A soft growl reverberated from his chest and Kagome looked up at him and cocked her head to the side in question. "It is a growl that my kind make when we are happy." He explained just as he heard that sounds of someone approaching Kagome's room. The door slid open to reveal Aemi who had obviously come to get Kagome ready for the day. He sighed not wanting to get up from his comfortable spot but he did albeit reluctantly. After he settled Kagome onto the futon he turned to Aemi who was digging through the kimonos in the wardrobe for a suitable one. "Aemi I have a meeting with my generals today so you can let Kagome play in the gardens if she wishes. I should be finished around midday so I will find you then." He knelt down in front of Kagome and and nuzzled her hair affectionately. "Behave for Aemi until I come to get you. I will see you after midday." With one last sniff of her scent he stood and exited the room to go and deal with his generals... What a joy today would be...

* * *

Aemi had finished dressing Kagome in a dark blue kimono with camellia blossoms embroidered on it. Kagome had insisted on wearing her red ribbon in her hair again so Aemi had tied her hair into a high ponytail with it. "Ok now we can go into the gardens if you wish." She giggled when Kagome nodded her little head enthusiastically before she bolted out the door. "Leave it to Touga-sama to have such a fiery mate..." She shook her head and followed after the small girl.

She found Kagome in the garden tormenting Sesshomaru's vassal Jaken. Kagome was poking him repeatedly in the head with a small stick that she had found despite Jaken's loud squawks for her to cease or something of the like. If Jaken wasn't so annoying she may actually feel bad for him but as it was she was actually highly amused by the little kappas misery. Another servant came up beside her and she turned away from the show in front of her to give her fellow servant her full attention.

"Aemi, Sesshomaru-sama has requested your presence."

Her brows shot up at hearing that Sesshomaru needed her for anything. That ice prince was damn proud of not needing or wanting anything from anyone so she was confused as to what he would need her for. With a quick glance back at Kagome who was now making multiple flower crowns and shoving them onto Jaken's bulbous head she stood and turned towards the hall. "Watch after Kagome-sama and make sure that she does not get hurt." With one last worried glance at her Lord's mate she made her way towards Sesshomaru's aura. He was in his study at the opposite end of the shiro where he normally spent most of his time. She stepped up to the door and knocked before she slid it open and entered the room. "You called for me Sesshomaru-sama?" She bowed in respect even if she felt anything but for this heartless demon. He looked as prim and proper as ever sitting behind his large desk with not even a hair out of place.

"You are the one that my father has asked to look after the human girl that he has brought into our shiro are you not?" She looked up with carefully guarded eyes and nodded. She watched him as he stood and made his way around his desk to stand in front of her in an effort to intimidate her. After he just stood there for several moments she thought that perhaps he had nothing else to say to her so she made to leave even though she was not given the permission to do so.

"Sesshomaru-sama I need to be getting back to Kagome-sama. Your father asked me to watch after her and I must abide by his wishes." She bowed once more in false respect before she turned to leave the room. But before she could get out the door he had flashed around her and blocked her way. "Sesshomaru-sama I need to get back to Kagome-sama. If something happens to her your Father will be most furious!"

"A demon shiro is no place for a worthless human child Aemi. She is of lesser blood and she soils and defiles my home! I will not allow this to continue any longer even if my Father desires it to be so!" The boom of thunder was heard close by signalling an incoming storm.

Her heart stuttered and skipped a beat as her brain started to make sense of the situation. "Let me pass! I need to get to Kagome-sama!" He made no attempt to move out of her way so she tried to flared her youki to try and alert Touga-sama that there was trouble. Before she could Sesshomaru had her by the throat and had pinned her to the floor his poison tipped claws digging into her neck. She could feel the poison seeping into her system and her world started spinning and distorting with blackness. Before she passed out she felt a powerful blast of energy that was most definitely not youki before her world went black.

* * *

Kagome was getting bored with playing with Jaken so she decided to wander around the gardens for a while. It wasn't like she could talk to anyone since her voice didn't want to work anymore, not that anyone here besides Touga, or Aemi, or even Inuyasha would talk to her... And she hadn't seen Yasha all day...

She stopped short when several demons stepped into her path and surrounded her. "Look at the human wandering around all alone..." One inu sneered coldly at her and it made her body tense in fear. They were looking at her like that... They were looking at her like humans did... Why?

"We need to hurry this up so that the rain washes away the blood." Another male inu with brown hair and brown eyes ordered. Rain? She peered up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were indeed rolling in signalling incoming rain.

Where was Aemi? Where was Touga? Why was she all alone and facing those who wanted to hurt her again?

"No we need to take her off of the shiro's grounds so that Touga-sama does not sense anything." One of the demons behind her grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out of a small gate that led into the forest. They dragged her through the trees at a fast speed and her body hit various branches and rocks on the ground leaving even more gashes and bruises on her already abused skin. In what seemed like no time at all they were standing in a large clearing in the forest and she was thrown to the ground.

She could hear them laughing at her pain and it made her eyes well up in tears. There was no time for her to even brace herself before a foot impacted her side and she was sent flying across the clearing. She couldn't hold in her small cry of pain when she slammed into the ground and aggravated her now broken ribs. That only seemed to spur them on even more because in a second she was surrounded and they were striking her from all sides. She rolled into herself and covered her head so that her body took the brunt of the attack. Why did they have to drag her suffering out more than they had to? Why couldn't they just take a sword and cut her throat and get it over with? Why? Why did everyone just want to hurt her? Her body was in agony and she couldn't even try to hold her pained cries in anymore. Tears were falling freely from her clenched eyes and she was feeling all of her pent up pain and anger rush to the surface. A power that she had never felt before rushed through her body and blasted out from her in a massive shockwave of energy. She didn't know what it was... All she knew was that it made the pain stop... She forced herself to her feet despite the pain and looked around at the piles of ash surrounding her before she limped into the surrounding trees and away from the only people who had ever been nice to her. She caused nothing but trouble no matter where she went so she couldn't stay and cause problems for Touga. Her body hurt so much that she could hardly bring herself to force each step but she kept going despite it all. She had to get away from this place that was filled with demons who hated her for whatever reason. Luckily there was a small cave a ways into the treeline and she stumbled into it and slumped down against the wall before she passed out. She just hoped that no one would find her.

* * *

Touga's head snapped up when he felt a massive blast of reiki from somewhere deep in the surrounding forest. Every demon within a 50 mile radius would be able to feel a blast that powerful. The question was who possessed that much power? "We will have to continue this at another time." Without another word he disappeared out the door to go and investigate the source.

As soon as he stepped outside he came face to face with a soaked Inuyasha who ran up to him with panic evident in his eyes. "I need to go and check it out Inuyasha. Stay here and watch after Kagome, and Aemi." He took to the skies on his youki cloud and flew deep into the forest without waiting for his youngest to say anything to him. The rain was falling hard masking much of the world around it in a haze. He still found the clearing with little difficulty and landed in it amongst the remains of several strong demons. They were nothing more than piles of soaked ashes from the rain, and the powerful reiki that ended their existences. Unfortunately he could not catch any scents because of the rain that was washing everything away. He couldn't even discern the individual scents of the demons who had been slain. Whoever had done this was long gone so he wouldn't waist his time trying to find them until the morning and then they would have some serious explaining to do about why they had attacked demons from his court. With one last glance around he decided to have several guards come and retrieve what was left of his men before he took to the skies and flew back to his shiro.

When he landed in the courtyard his youngest was waiting for him. "Inuyasha did I not tell you to watch after Kagome?" His tone conveyed his displeasure at his son's disobedience.

Inuyasha visibly stiffened at the mention of his ward and it put him on edge. "I would if she was in the shiro. I found Aemi unconscious courtesy of Sesshomaru's poison claws."

"What do you mean she isn't in the shiro?" His eyes narrowed in anger causing Inuyasha to take a tentative step back away from him.

"I mean that Kagome is not in the shiro or on the grounds. I don't know where she is and Aemi is out cold right now." He turned away from Inuyasha so that he was facing the forest. Only one day in and already his Kagome was missing. Would Sesshomaru really try to kill his soul mate? But what was with that reiki blast earlier...? His eyes widened and he turned back to Inuyasha.

"I need to go and find Kagome and I think I know where to start looking. Keep an eye on Sesshomaru until I get back!" Gathering his youki into his feet he took to the skies and flew towards the clearing. He landed in the midst of the soaked ashes of the fallen demons and looked around the clearing more carefully. After several moments of looking around his surroundings his eyes caught a small puddle that was darker than mud underneath the low hanging branches of a tree. He stepped over toward it and bent down to get a better inhale of the scent since the rain and moisture made scenting difficult. The scent of fresh blood mixed with the familiar scent of cherry blossoms... Kagome's blood and a good amount of it by the look of it. His beast roared in fury and tried to break past his restraints.

"Findherfindherfindherfindherfindher!" It screamed out nearly defeaning in its intensity.

He did his best to force it back down and once he was satisfied that he had control he took off after the trail of blood. Only one day since he had brought her into his home and already she was missing and hurt! He would not be able to go on knowing that he had failed to protect that which was so precious to him. Once he found her she would stay by his side at all times both inside the shiro and out! And Sesshomaru would pay for his insolence in thinking that he could have Kagome killed and get away with it.

The trees parted revealing a small cave that was where the trail of blood ended. He rushed into the cave to find his young ward curled up on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Kagome!" His feet carried him to her side and he kneeled down beside her just as she forced one of her swollen eyes open. And then she did something that he did not expect from her given the situation. She smiled at him, a real genuine smile. The sight of her smiling at him despite all of her pain was almost more than he could take and he gingerly gathered her into his arms pulling his mokomoko over her to keep her warm. "It will be alright Kagome. I promise to stay with you so that this never happens again." Her head slumped against his chest and she slumped against him. After he made sure that she was sufficiently covered from the rain he exited the cave and flew back towards his shiro. He needed to get her to his court healer fast! Otherwise she might not make it...

* * *

Inuyasha was in the courtyard when he landed and he grit his teeth at the sight of Kagome's bloodied form. He paid Inuyasha no mind and rushed past him and into the shiro.

His court healer Chiyo jolted when he threw the door open and stormed into her healing room. He deposited Kagome on the bed and Chiyo rushed over to set to work on tending to her injuries. "My Lord what happened to this girl?" Her hands glowed with healing youki that she directed over the wounds. He couldn't answer her because he did not know himself what happened to her.

He heard Inuyasha enter the room and he spun around to face him. "Where is Sesshomaru? I will make him pay for his transgression!" His eyes bled red and his claws and fangs started to elongate.

His son backed away and bared his neck in submission to him before answering. "He took off to go and see that whore mother of his. If you ask me he was just scared that you were gonna kick his ass!" Inuyasha snorted and stuffed his arms into his red sleeves.

"Rest assured that I will be doing more then kicking his ass... As alpha my word is law and he disobeyed me and that is a direct challenge to my status! When he returns we will be having a rather unpleasant exchange." He turned back to Chiyo who was still tending to Kagome before something occurred to him. "What of Aemi? Is she still unconscious?" Yet another transgression to make his son pay for...

"Yeah she's still out cold cuz of the poison. She probably ain't gonna be awake for another few hours at least. The bastard put it right into her throat..."

"Send Sato to watch over her and have him come and fetch me if she awakens." The sound of rustling fabric greeted his ears signalling that Inuyasha had left to do as he was told. At least one of his pups was learning to listen... Now that Inuyasha was gone his eyes were trained solely on his little human that was healing much slower than she should be under Chiyo's capable hands. But if she was responsible for the reiki blast that was to be expected, demon healing tended to work much slower on mikos. He was in for quite a bit of a wait it seemed so he settled down as close to the futon as he could without being in Chiyo's way.

* * *

Several hours had passed and Chiyo finally made her way over to him and settled down across from him. "How is she? There is no lasting damage I hope?"

"No she still sports a fair bit of bruising, and cuts but the more serious wounds have been healed. She may be sore for the next few days but I expect her to recover quickly." He watched as Chiyo shifted and fidgeted with her robes.

"Is there something else that I need to know about?" He prompted her rather impatiently. All he wanted was to be closer to his human right now so he just wanted her to get on with it already.

"Well it seems that this girl has a massive amount of reiki that because of lack of training, and age, she does not have any control over it. In fact if she does not receive training soon I fear that she could start lashing out defensively with her power purifying anything that her body perceives as a threat."

He had a feeling that Chiyo was going to say that but now that she had he had another problem to deal with in the coming months. "I understand Chiyo. I will take everything you have said under careful consideration. Now if you would prepare my quarters so that Kagome would be more comfortable during her recovery I would appreciate it." He always spoke more informally with Chiyo seeing as how she was the one that delivered him when he was born seeing as how his Father was away at war at the time.

"Of course I will see to it that it is taken care of." She bowed before she stood and flickered out the door.

Once she was gone he scooted closer to his human and took one of her small hands in his. She was so tiny that she barely stood to his waistline. So small and fragile yet she was still so strong willed and determined. She had been beaten half to death and had fought for her life and yet she still found the strength to smile at him. He was positive that there had never been a human as strong as his human.

The sound of the shoji sliding open met his ears and Aemi's scent filled his nose causing him to turn and look at her. Inuyasha was supporting her with one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steadied. "I thought I told Sato to come and inform me if she woke."

"I needed to speak with you about what happened to Kagome immediately My Lord." He turned towards her to give her his full attention. Whatever Aemi had to say would be key in whether his son lived or died for his act. Inuyasha laid the kitsune down on a nearby futon and once she was settled and Inuyasha had leaned against the wall beside her she started speaking. "I was called away from the gardens by Sesshomaru-sama. I was reluctant to leave seeing as how you had told me to watch Kagome while you were otherwise indisposed. But seeing as how he is the heir to the House of the West I felt that I needed to go to him. I thought that it would be acceptable as long as I returned to Kagome quickly. But when I got to Sesshomaru-sama's study he began asking me questions about my being Kagome's caretaker. And when I told him that I was he acted strange. When I told him that I needed to be getting back to her he blocked my way and would not let me pass. I told him that if something happened to her you would be furious but he would not listen! He went on to say that Kagome-sama was of lesser blood and birth and that she was defiling the shiro with her presence. And then he said that even if you allowed it he would not! I tried to flare my youki to alert you to what was happening but he pinned me down and injected his poison into my throat. After that I am unaware as to what exactly happened... But it was clear that he at least knew about the attack on Kagome-sama and I fear that he did instigate it..."

His blood was boiling and a deep snarl tore from between his clenched teeth. To attack a loyal servant of the shiro was bad enough! But to make an attempt on your own Father's soulmate?! As an InuDaiyoukai and Lord of the West he would punish his oldest severely that was certain. He struggled to regain control over himself so that he could speak to Aemi. "I am grateful that you take your duty as Kagome's caretaker so seriously Aemi."

The kitsune smiled warmly at the small girl laying on the futon behind her Lord. "I have grown quite attached to the girl in the day that I have known her so it was more than my duty that made he protect her. I care for her like I would my own kit..."

He turned to his ward and his eyes softened on her form. "Yes I can see that." This strange human girl that was less then half his size had the power to change people for the better he could feel it. He just hoped that if he didn't kill his son she could help him change for the better as well.

* * *

OK so I want to know if you guys wants Kagome to wield a bow like she did in the actual series, or a sword? Kagome is going to start training in the next few chapters so I would like to know before then! WELL R&R! And no Sesshy is not going to be anti Kagome through the whole story either he's just... Sesshy... lol


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am back with another chapter! I know I said that this was not going to be updated continuously but I guess I lied because now I'm into this story and I can't stop updating it. I'm going to try to do one chapter for this story and one for A chance to make things right so check out that one if you are into Naruto and haven't yet! As for the weapons that she will be using I have decided to have her use a bow, and a sword because I want her to have multiple weapons to use.

* * *

At the first little twitch of her tiny eyelids he was immediately hovering over her on the futon. "Kagome?" He asked hopefully. In response her eyelids lifted up halfway to reveal her beautiful cerulean eyes. She just stared up at him groggily for a moment before her mind seemed to realize who he was and her lips lifted up in a big smile. He reached out and gathered her small body into his arms and pulled it to his chest so that he could nuzzle her cheek. She had been asleep for almost a week from a combination of her injuries, and using such a massive amount of reiki. It had really taken its toll on her, she had slept like she was dead. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle into her and inhale her scent cherry blossoms all day but a movement from behind him signaled that Chiyo was waiting to examine Kagome again. With a reluctant sigh he placed her back down on the futon and moved over so that Chiyo could have room to work.

Chiyo flitted over Kagome checking her from head to toe and noting the various bruises before she finally turned to him. He waited patiently throughout the whole thing for her to be done so that he could take Kagome to her room to rest. "She still has a bit of bruising, and several small gashes. They don't seem to be hurting her too much so I am not concerned about them. She can go back to her room now if you would like to take her."

Before he could move to pick her up Kagome had scrambled to her feet and scampered to his side. "You should not be up and about on your own Kagome. Here let me carry you to your room." He reached out and gathered her up into his arms again and with a grateful nod in Chiyo's direction he exited the room.

* * *

Aemi was waiting for them in Kagome's room when he entered and sat Kagome onto her futon. He watched the kitsune flit over to Kagome's side and begin fussing over her like a mother hen. "Oh Kagome-sama I am so sorry for not being there to protect you! Please forgive me!"

He smiled when Kagome just scrambled to her feet and threw herself at Aemi and wrapped her small arms around her neck. "Apparently there was nothing to forgive Aemi." Knowing Kagome the hug was not her offering her forgiveness, but offering comfort to Aemi who was so distraught. He knew that his little human would never place blame on anyone except the people who orchestrated the act.

Aemi pulled back and straightened her kimono that had become rumpled due to Kagome's affections. "I will not leave your side again unless Touga-sama himself orders me to do so!" She pushed the girl back into her futon and covered her with her blankets despite her small noises of protest. "Lay down and rest! You must be incredibly sore!"

Kagome's eyes drifted closed almost immediately while her breathing evened out in sleep. Touga moved to her side and sat down right next to her on the oversized futon. "I will be staying with her as often as I possibly can from now on due to my son's blatant lack of tolerance for my soul mate."

Aemi's face turned sour and she nodded crisply while she sat back on a cushion near the futon. "That would be for the best My Lord as you are the only one who is more powerful than Sesshomaru-sama. But there will be times when you cannot be with Kagome-sama still... Perhaps we could have Inuyuasha-sama help me watch over her when you are otherwise occupied?"

He had actually been contemplating that possibility since the whole ordeal had happened. Inuyasha was not nearly as powerful as Sesshomaru without Tetsusaiga, but with it he could hold his own against his brother. And with Aemi and her powerful fox magic he was confident that they could protect her if Sesshomaru did not get the lesson the first time. "That is an idea that I have been rolling around for a few days now... Perhaps I should speak to Inuyasha about it before Sesshomaru returns."

"That would be best I think." She mused while she stood and began tidying up the room even though it did not need it. "Will you be staying with her for the night Touga-sama?"

"Yes I will be. With her recovering from her injuries it would be quite unsettling to be away from her. I doubt that I will be leaving her side much for the next few days." Aemi just nodded distractedly at him and continued cleaning. He just settled in for a long night of watching over his small human girl.

* * *

His golden eyes flickered open and darted down to the small girl sleeping next to him. Her small body was wrapped in his mokomoko and she was curled up in the curve of his stomach. "Just like a newborn pup." He mused while he yawned and stretched his muscles before sitting up. The sun had already breached the horizon and light was flooding in through the small crack in the shoji that was leading to the gardens outside. Kagome stirred and her eyes popped open sluggishly. "Good morning Kagome."

She made a small noise from the back of her throat and smiled at him. "We need to get up soon for the morning meal." She rolled over and disentangled herself from the fur of his mokomoko and stretched. A second later Aemi appeared in the doorway to dress Kagome for the day.

"Touga-sama. Kagome-sama." She greeted respectfully before she flitted to the wardrobe to pick out a kimono for Kagome to wear. Touga was surprised when Kagome pulled out another green and white kimono with swirl patterns on it.

"Are those your favorite colors Kagome?" He asked curiously. She looked at him and her brows furrowed in uncertainty like she was not sure of that herself. "Well it does seem that you prefer this particular color scheme and you look quite nice in those colors. Although I do prefer blue on you myself... Perhaps I should commission the seamstress to make more kimonos for you."

"Touga-sama you will spoil Kagome-sama rotten!" Aemi chuckled and moved to open the door to the hot spring. "Come Kagome-sama it is bathtime!" She called out from inside. Touga was surprised when Kagome practically ripped her kimono off and streaked into the hot springs butt naked. It was obvious that his female had no sense of shame for her own nakedness... He would have to ensure that she did not start streaking in public when she was around other people who would take advantage of her given the chance. The sound of splashing and childlike giggles had him moving to the entrance of the hot spring. Aemi was struggling to keep Kagome still so that she could wash her with the bath soaps, and Kagome was just splashing about in the water like she was having the most fun in the world.

His eyes narrowed on the various bumps and shallow scars that he could clearly see from where he was. "So many scars for one so young..." The villagers had obviously made no attempts to treat her wounds. No they were the ones who inflicted them and no one could take the time to help a small orphan girl. How she could smile all day without fail was beyond him. He felt like it truly showed her inner strength, and what a tremendous strength it must be.

Aemi had pulled Kagome from the spring and was ushering her back towards the room. He moved aside to allow them access and turned his back to allow them more privacy. The occasional sound of shuffling fabric and the gliding of a comb through hair was the only sound that greeted him for several long moments.

"There! All done and ready to face the day!" Aemi's voice drew his attention back to them. She had dressed Kagome in her choice of white and green kimono, and her trademark red ribbon was sitting on the back of her head in a large bow to hold her hair back.

He knelt down and held his arms out and she walked right into them. "You look as beautiful as always Kagome."

"She smells as good as always too..." His beast growled from the depths of his mind.

He had to agree with his beast on that. Kagome's scent was like a mass of fragrant cherry blossoms, delicate yet beautiful. He pulled back and stood taking her hand in his as he did so. "Come or we will be late for the morning meal. Aemi come along so that I may inform Inuyasha of his new role as Kagome's protector when I am absent." His servant followed along after him faithfully as he led the way to the dining hall where Inuyasha was waiting.

* * *

His son looked up and smirked at Kagome who squealed and ran to jump into his waiting arms. "Oi brat watch it!" He tugged on her long hair playfully before he sat her down at her spot beside him. Touga moved to the head of the table and took a seat while he gestured for Aemi to sit near the head of the table and to his left. "Hey old man what is she doing here?"

"Inuyasha must you be so loud so early in the morning?" He glared at his youngest son when he continued to grumble about everything. "Aemi is here because I requested her presence due to matters of importance." A pointed look at Kagome was enough for Inuyasha to get the hint.

"Yeah I was wonderin about what you were gonna do about that. And the other thing..." It was obvious that Inuyasha had been informed of Kagome's abilities, or maybe he had sensed it earlier due to his human blood. Whatever the case that was not the most important matter right now.

"My main concern is protecting Kagome from Sesshomaru. Anything else is secondary at this point." The servants brought out their meal and placed it in front of them and he took the first bite so that everyone else could eat. "I have never been one to as you put it 'beat around the bush' so I will get right down to it. You are to aid Aemi in protecting Kagome when I am unable to be near her."

Inuyasha practically choked on his food and Kagome patted his back with her small hand to help him force it down. Once he could breathe he was yelling as was normal for him. "YOU WANT ME TO PROTECT HER FROM SESSHOMARU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" He watched his son point a finger at Kagome who was happily eating her food like not a thing in the world was going wrong. "LOOK I LIKE THE BRAT BUT I CAN'T PROTECT HER FROM SESSHOMARU AND YOU KNOW IT! I'M NOTHIN BUT A WORTHLESS HANYOU AND HE'S A DAIYOUKAI!"

He waited patiently for his son to stop his rant. "Are you finished Inuyasha?" His son just glared at him heatedly in response. "I would never ask you for something that I felt you could not accomplish Inuyasha. I am your Father and I would not wish harm to come to you. I am not asking you to engage Sesshomaru in a one on one battle to the death, I am asking you to aid Aemi in protecting her when I am unable to be there to do it myself. I am confident that with Tetsusaiga, and Aemi's fox magic you will be able to counter Sesshomaru."

"Why would Aemi put her life on the line for a human girl? Demons don't truly like humans from my experience! Well except for you that is... How can I trust her to actually have my back completely if it comes down to a fight?" Inuyasha argued boisterously. Before Touga could cut him off Aemi gestured that sh eould like to speak so he nodded for her to go ahead.

"I assure you Inuyasha-sama that I am dedicated completely to Kagome-sama's protection not because I have been asked by Touga-sama to be her protector, but because I genuinely like Kagome-sama. I wish to see no harm come to her by anyone's hand. I swear on my loyalty to your Father that I will fight to the death if it comes to it." Her green orbs locked with Inuyasha's golden ones and they just stared at each other for several long moments before Inuyasha looked away and sighed.

"Fine! I can see that at least Aemi has my back in this so I will do it! But only because I like the little brat!" He huffed and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

Touga watched in amusement when Kagome scowled and grabbed Inuyasha by his little doggy ear and yanked on it harshly. "Oi brat what are you doin?!" Another sharp yank on his ear caused him to yelp in pain again. "Oi stop tuggin on my ear ya brat!" Her blue eyes turned positively murderous and she yanked on his ear viciously eliciting another pained yelp from him. "KAGOME KNOCK IT OFF!" He shouted and was about to grab her hand and remove it from his sensitive ear but she released him on her own. "Oi brat what was all that for?!" Before the words were even out of his mouth Kagome had hurled her small body at him with surprising force toppling them both over. As soon as he landed on his back her little hands were yanking on each of his ears.

As entertaining as it was to watch his son make a fool of himself, and to watch Kagome punish him he figured he should put an end to it before his son's ears swelled up so much that he couldn't hear. "I think that she would prefer it if you called her by her name Inuyasha, and not brat." Kagome's head snapped around in his direction and she quickly released Inuyasha and skipped over to his side.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his abused ears and spat the first thing that came to his mind. "Well why did she just say-?!" He immediately clamped his mouth shut to stop himself from making Kagome feel bad but her eyes had already dulled and her little shoulders had slumped in sadness.

"Inuyasha you are so thoughtless!" Aemi bit out venomously. Everyone could tell that those word affected her more than anyone thought they would. She wanted to speak to them as much as they wanted to hear her and it bothered her that she couldn't. She turned to Kagome and smiled at her to cheer her up. "Don't worry Kagome-sama I am sure that you will speak to us soon enough. Do not rush it and just let it come to you naturally."

Touga ran his hands through Kagome's long hair in a comforting motion. He was grateful for what Aemi was trying to do for his human girl due to his son's lack of a mind to mouth filter. "She is right Kagome. It will come back to you soon enough you just need to be patient." He glared at his son who was sulking due to his own stupidity. "Inuyasha you must learn to watch your mouth!" He muttered low enough for only those with demon hearing to hear.

Inuyasha nodded his head dejectedly a small puppy like whine sounded from the back of his throat. "Oi Kagome I didn't mean anything by what I said." He waited for her to look at him before he offered her his best apologetic look. "I should have thought about what I said before I said it and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Her little lips pursed up in thoughtfulness and she even tapped her lip with her finger a few times for added effect. Just when he thought that she was not going to forgive him she had stood up and scampered to his side her hands immediately seeking out his ears. He visibly flinched at the contact obviously expecting her to yank on them but he was surprised when she instead started rubbing the furry appendages gently. No one had touched his ears like that since his mother had died and the contact instantly soothed him. "Is this your way of saying that you forgive me?" His eyelids drooped in bliss so he barely caught the little nod she gave him. After another minute of her careful ministrations she pulled back and her hands fell to lay limp by her sides.

Touga could practically see the pent up energy in his ward so he finished his meal and stood. "Kagome shall we go out into the courtyard or the gardens?" Her little head whipped around and she nodded so hard that he was surprised she didn't bite her tongue or something. "Come then." He held out his hand for her and she placed her tiny one in his so that he could lead her. He hoped that some fresh air would do Kagome good after everything that she had been through.

* * *

He led her into the courtyard that was bordered by the gardens on one side, and the training grounds on the other side. Inuyasha sat down beside him after he let Kagome wander into the flowerbeds with Aemi trailing close behind. "It's like that girl has a permanent happy cloud hangin over her head or somethin." He turned to Inuyasha after he spoke.

"Yes I have noticed that myself. I find that I cannot be angry, or displeased for too long when I am around Kagome. She has the power to make people happy just by being around them." He kept a close eye on Kagome's form while he conversed with his son. He could not afford to be inattentive with her even when she was this close.

"I wonder if she could even change that bastard Sesshomaru when he comes back... That is assuming that you don't kill the dumbass first." He could see a small sparkle in Inuyasha's eye when he spoke of Kagome, and he knew that his human had even managed to captivate his gruff never-got-close-to-anyone son. But Sesshomaru was a completely different breed from Inuyasha thanks to Inukimi's influences, and her hatred of human beings. Even if he did allow Sesshomaru near Kagome with his supervision of course, he would most likely not give her the time of day. That was if he did not become outright violent with her the second she was within striking distance.

"I will not kill him this time Inuyasha. But he will be unable to move for some time after I am finished with him." The aura radiating off of Inuyasha was one of smugness, and excitement. His youngest was looking forward to watching him 'rip Sesshomaru's ass a new one' as he would put it. Where his pup learned all this crass language he would never know, he would have to assumed that it came from his contact with humans as a pup.

"That is a day that I look forward to old man! And if it ain't too much to ask for... Can I get a few good swipes in while he's down?" The look on Inuyasha's face was enough to remind him that even though he was half human, he had a sadistic side to rival Sesshomaru's.

"Perhaps..." Inuyasha deserved to at least get a few swipes in due to all the crap that Sesshomaru had put him through in his life. He turned back to watch Kagome and they fell back into an easy silence while they both watched the small girl parade around in the flowers with Aemi.

The sudden sound of a bow being released assaulted his ears but he only noted it because Kagome's head had snapped in the direction of the training yard like she had heard it when he knew full well that she should not have been able to. Even more surprising was when she abandoned everything she was doing and scampered off as in the direction of the archery range as fast as her little feet could carry her. Aemi moved after her immediately and he got up and followed as well.

When he stepped past the dividing wall and into the archery field he saw Kagome standing next to Hayate who was one of his Generals and a bird demon. Her little hands were reaching out for the bow and her eyes were glazed over like she was in some kind of trance. Hayate looked to him for permission and when he nodded Hayate handed her the bow he was holding along with an arrow.

"Touga-sama has Kagome ever wielded a bow before?" Aemi had come up to his side and was watching Kagome nervously.

"As far as I know she has not. But I have only known her for a week so there is no telling what she has experienced before she came here." He watched her as she notched the arrow with a swiftness that only came with years of practice, lined the arrow up with the target on the farthest end of the field and released it. The arrow exploded from the bow in a streak of thick pink reiki that had every demon backing away from the overwhelming power, it impacted the target and just exploded casting dirt and debris high into the air. When the dust cleared Kagome was standing there and staring down at the bow in her hands in wonder.

"Oi! Is Kagome tryin to kill all of us?!" Inuyasha's gruff voice sounded from right behind him. He turned and cast a swift reprimanding look at his son before he turned and moved to Kagome's side.

"Kagome do you know how you did that?" He knelt down at her side and took in her furrowed brows and confused eyes. It did not surprise him when she shook her head and looked at him questioningly. "You are a miko Kagome. You have a vast amount of spiritual power in you that at some point you will have to learn to control. At this point it seems to only react subconsciously with you not even realizing that you are calling on it." The scent of guilt, and fear assaulted his nose so strong that he almost recoiled away from her small body. He could understand her fear of her powers because many people shared the same fears. But he could not understand why she would be feeling guilty.

"She feels guilty about purifying her attackers you fool!" His beast snarled like the very thought of her feeling guilt about that was absurd.

His eyes widened and he looked down at his little female who had her head bowed and was not looking at anyone. "Kagome please do not tell me that you feel guilty about purifying those that attacked you." His beast roared in displeasure that he did not believe him but he ignored him. Her head dipped in a small nod and her body shook with sadness.

His beast's feral snarl was echoed by his own and slid past his lips startling not only the demons in the yard, but the small girl before him. She recoiled away from him and stumbled back like she was afraid and that bothered him that she was so used to being harmed that she instinctively expected it from even those that had showed her nothing but kindness. He pulled himself together as best he could and met her frightened blue eyes with his own soft golden ones. "Kagome do not fear me for I will never harm you in any way." He reached out for her and breathed a sigh of relief when she came to him willingly and stepped into his embrace. "You should not feel guilt about preserving your own life Kagome especially when you did nothing to warrant the harmful actions bestowed upon you in the first place. And you should know that any demon or human that would deem to attack you would most certainly not feel the guilt that you do if they succeeded in taking your life." He cupped her cheeks in his large hands and made her look at him. "What you did was your given right as a living creature so feel no more guilt about it. Do you understand?" She nodded and he wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks away with his thumbs. "Good. Now would you like to practice more with the bow?" At that she shifted nervously and cast wary glances at him, Aemi, and Inuyasha who were the only ones who still remained in the courtyard. "As long as they do not come too close they will remain unharmed. As for myself there is no need to fear hurting me unless you strike me directly with an arrow which will not happen." She looked at him intently for another moment before she smiled and skipped back to her original starting place and notched another arrow. She released it and once again it was engulfed in a shower of pink energy that made it explode once it impacted the next target. The one thing that he could not help but notice was that she always hit the bulls eye everytime she fired. Either she was a natural marksman, or she had some prior experience in wielding a bow. He couldn't help but to wonder if she would pick up swordsplay as quick.

"Damn she's a good shot!" Inuyasha exclaimed and came to his side once Kagome had emptied the quiver of all of its arrows each one hitting the bulls eye before the targets exploded.

"Yes I was not expecting that from her when she rushed over here." Aemi came up on his other side right before Kagome rushed back towards them. "I wonder if she would have any aptitude with blades?"

"I was just thinking the same thing Aemi. Maybe when she has recovered more I will start training her in swordplay if she shows an aptitude for it." If she had half as much talent with a sword he would be sure to get her a weapon that she would be able to use to the fullest with her abilities. Perhaps it would do to visit Totosai sometime in the near future...

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter! R&R and let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's the next chapter for you! Before I start I just want to point out that there will be a lot of time skips in this story. Obviously I can't write every single day because I would never get anywhere! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident with Sesshomaru and she was not sure how to feel about her presence in Touga's shiro. Should she feel bad for being happy that Touga brought her back here? Was it wrong that she allowed herself to feel happiness when all she was doing was causing trouble for him, and Yasha, and even Aemi? She was a bad person for coming between Touga, and Sesshomaru, but even so she did not want to leave. She wanted to stay here in the only place that people accepted her, even if it was only a few! Did that make her selfish?

Her head shot up and cerulean eyes locked on the deep gold of Touga when he stepped into the room. She immediately scrambled to her feet and scampered to his side to wrap her arms around his legs. Was she bad for liking it when she felt his hands run through her hair? Her cerulean eyes glazed over in sadness and she buried her face into his hakama covered leg. She didn't want to feel bad for being happy anymore...

"Kagome? What is wrong?" She heard his deep voice rumble before he kneeled down forcing her to pull away from him a little bit. Whenever he looked at her like that she felt like he could see all of her even her soul. It was like he could understand her without words. The gods made a good choice for her first friend. That thought brought her happiness and she instantly cheered up. She shook her head at him when he seemed to not want to let it go. He still did not want to let it go she could tell, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them and looked at her again. "Are you ready for your first lesson with the sword?"

She nodded excitedly and allowed him to gather her into his arms as was quickly becoming customary lately. It was almost like he didn't want to let her go. But how could she complain? There was nowhere else that ever made her feel safer.

* * *

Touga watched his little human look around the dojo in what could only be described as awe. It was utterly adorable but they did come here for a reason. "Kagome?" He waited until she had scampered to stand before him before he gestured to a rack that contained various swords from katanas, to Claymores from overseas. "Pick a sword to use and then we will begin." Obviously she wouldn't be able to pick up a claymore because it probably weighed more than she did but... Her little body shot over to the weapons rack and of course she grabbed the handle of a claymore and tried to tug it from its spot. "Kagome you will not even be able to lift that sword." He stepped over to the rack and pulled a western style long sword similar to the one that Midoriko used. "Here try this one." He ignored her small pout and handed it to her anyways. After he pulled a katana from the rack he led her back to the center of the dojo. "Stand there and hold the sword with both hands spread evenly from the hilt to the butt of the sword but not too far apart." He watched her do as she was asked and nodded in approval when she did just as he instructed. "Very good! When you are older you will be able to wield it one handed but for now you need the support of both hands. Now spread your legs apart so that they are lined up with your shoulders. Bend at the knees but not too low. Now square your shoulders. Good!" He took his own stance across from her and nodded at her. "I will attack you now and I want you to block my attacks. I will not hurt you so do not be worried."

He stepped forward at a pace that would be considered quick for a human and swung his sword down. A sharp clang sounded through the dojo when his blade met hers midstrike. He stepped back and swung around to her right and swiped at her from the side and instead of blocking it she merely sidestepped away from it. "Good! You should always know your skills and limitations Kagome. If you do not feel comfortable blocking an attack at this stage then you would do best by evading it."

From his peripherals he could see Inuyasha, and Aemi sitting off to the side of the dojo watching him training his human with interest. Well that worked out in his favor because afterwards he could have Aemi spar with her some more while he supervised and pointed out any mistakes Kagome made.

The sharp cry of a blade cutting through the air sounded right next to him and he swiped his sword out to deflect the surprisingly sharp attack his human had sent at him. He looked down at her eyes that were once again glazed over. Before he even had a chance to open his mouth to call out to her she dashed to the side and swung her sword out in an arc at his exposed side. He jumped back and brought his sword up to block an overhand swing from her.

So she had potential with a sword as well... Even though he had the impression that her soul was familiar with her weapons of choice and not Kagome herself. Still the soul retains parts of what is learned in life so perhaps her past lives were warrior mikos. His mind conjured up the images of Midoriko, and Tsukiyomi perhaps she was a reincarnation of one of them? No she couldn't be Midoriko's reincarnation because her soul was trapped in the Shikon no Tama and the only way Kagome could even posses a part of her soul would be if she was the Shikon Miko.

She came at him again and swung her sword in an underhand arc that would normally be used to disarm an opponent. He stepped back out of her range and struck out at the hilt of her blade and knocked it from her hands.

"I thought I told you only to block?" Her cerulean eyes swung over to meet his guiltily. He walked forward and kneeled down in front of her so that their eyes met. "I am not angry Kagome. If I am anything it is impressed at your natural talent with a sword. You remind me of myself as a young pup." He ruffled her raven hair playfully eliciting a small squeal from her. "How about I give you some simple katas to work on for a few hours until your reading, and writing lessons?" She nodded eagerly and he turned to Aemi and gestured her over. "Aemi run her through the basic katas, and after that spar with her so that I may overlook her form."

"Yes Touga-sama! Come Kagome-sama and let us begin!" She retrieved her sword from the rack on the wall and came to stand beside Kagome. "Now let us start with a basic kata..."

"Now all you have to do is find her a warrior miko who can train her with a sword and her reiki... Good luck old man!" Inuyasha's voice piped up from beside him drawing his attention from the females sparring in front of them.

"Inuyasha your outlook on life is sorely lacking pup..." He turned back to watch Aemi parry a sideswipe from Kagome. He did not want to think about sending Kagome away to train at a shrine away from his shiro but he knew at some point soon it would be inevitable. He guessed that he would be paying Kiyomi a visit soon...

"Keh! I only tell it like it is old man! I don't do that subtly shit that you and the bastard seem to love!" He did not even bother to turn to his youngest again. No he was riveted on the small human that was turning out to be far more than just a small frail girl. By this point he expected her to be panting and slumped on the ground but instead she was forcing her body to keep moving.

"It seems that our mate enjoys a good fight as well... That is a good thing! This way we do not have to worry about her disdaining when we have to go into battle. Perhaps she will even insist on going with us..." His beast grumbled contentedly.

"The first thing we must worry about is her wellbeing Inuyasha. We have no idea what she has been through in her short life, and I will not push her into something before she is ready. And it is not like she is receiving no training here. By the time we bring a miko in to take her under her wing, Kagome will be at least skilled in the basics of the blade. So it is not like it will be a loss if her teacher does not wield a blade. Experience tempers ones' skills and Kagome will be no different. Though I do have someone in mind for her if I can convince her to train Kagome. That woman has always been stubborn though..."

"Are you talking about that old bat Kiyomi? Hell old man! That hag will be dead in the next decade if she's lucky! Do you really want to leave Kagome to that crazy old woman?!" He turned and threw a swift glare, and an even swifter smack to the back of Inuyasha's head.

"You will not speak of Kiyomi-sama like that Inuyasha! She has done much for this one and you will treat her with respect!" He ignored the half-hearted 'keh' from Inuyasha and turned back to watch Kagome. "This one fought alongside Kiyomi when she was in her youth... There is no miko besides Midoriko herself who has more skill with a blade, and her reiki while not as powerful as Kagome's will be, is still tremendously powerful. She could hold her own against Sesshomaru if need be. You would do well to remember that Inuyasha."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm just sayin that she was batshit crazy when we last saw her! Every chance she got she was bashing that big stick onto my head! And she was never sorry! I'm lucky my brain still functions at all!"

He stifled a laugh at that and removed himself from the floor. "Does it Inuyasha?" Was all he said to his pup before he moved to interupt Kagome, and Aemi's spar.

"What did you think Touga-sama? Her form is very good for only being on her first day." He watched Aemi gather their weapons and place them back on the weapons rack before she came to stand beside Kagome again.

"I was very impressed with her performance today! I guess we will have to work sword lessons into her daily lessons from now on right Kagome?" Her chuckled at the rapid bobbing of her head. "I look forward to teaching you swordplay Kagome. But for now we have your academic lessons to get to." And cue the wide horrified look she sent him before she tried to scamper away from him and hide. He caught her and scooped her into his arms and swiftly exited the room.

* * *

"Ok Kagome we have ten rice balls here right? Count them on your fingers and show me that you know." Touga waited patiently while she pointed to each riceball and held up one finger for every one until she had all ten fingers held up. "Good! Now if I take away five rice balls how many are left?" She held up five fingers and he smiled and nodded at her. "You are a fast learner! Now if I add two more...?" Instantly she held up two more fingers so that she was wiggling seven so that he could see. He nodded and placed the rice balls back on the serving tray. "You are very good at arithmetic Kagome. Now let's work on your writing." He slid her a blank scroll and an ink brush. "Now I want you to write the sentences that I gave you yesterday. When you are done I will look over them."

While she was doing that he looked out the open window towards the sun. It had been a long time since he had taught anyone academics the last being Inuyasha. He found that it was still as boring as ever but he needed to tough it out for Kagome. Still it wasn't as bad as having to coach Inuyasha through everything after having to force him to sit still and give his lessons an effort. And it most definitely was not as bad as teaching Sesshomaru who thought that he knew everything there was to know in the world... It was those times that he wondered why he chose Inukimi to bear him his heir... He hadn't realized that he had been so deep in thought that Kagome startled him when she tugged on his sleeve.

"Did you finish your sentences?" At her nod he pulled the scroll to him and looked over her work. Her kanji was coming along nicely but she still had trouble using the proper symbols for the proper situations. But she had obviously taken her time and it showed because there was no errors in her work. "Very good work Kagome. Now I will give you a scroll to read and we will go over it-!" His senses tingled with two familiar youkis that were rapidly closing in on their location.

At that moment the door burst open and Inuyasha rushed in with Aemi right behind him. "Pops! Sesshomaru's back and he brought that whore mother of his with him!"

He stood and pushed Kagome towards Inuyasha. "Keep her safe while I deal with Sesshomaru, and Inukimi." He resisted the urge to snarl at the name of his former mate. If Sesshomaru had told her about Kagome then she could only be here for one thing and he would not allow it. He moved past Inuyasha and Aemi to head towards the courtyard where he could feel their youki. So they were waiting for him? Good this way he would not have to hunt them down.

* * *

"Touga." As soon as he set foot into the courtyard he came face to face with Inukimi instead of his son.

"Inukimi why have you come to my shiro?" He asked in open irritation. He did not want this woman here where she would be around his human female. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make an attempt on Kagome's life, and even if she did not she would make her life a living hell just like she did to Izayoi.

"Why do you speak so coldly to me Touga? Did you not enjoy my company in the bedchambers on my last visit?" He bristled at the smug smirk that crossed her perfectly painted lips. Of course he knew why she had brought that up. He glanced behind him at Kagome who was hiding halfway behind Inuyasha's leg before he turned back to Inukimi. So she was already trying to instill feelings of jealousy, and envy in Kagome even though she was just a small child?

"To play mind games like this with a small girl who most likely will not even remember it in a few months is just pathetic even for you Inukimi. And as for my cold manner of speaking with you, I would not be acting so if you had come here with good intentions." He leveled her with a harsh glare when she snorted and waved her hand dismissively.

"Please Touga! I do not play mind games with anyone, I simply speak the truth and you know it. And it would do well for you to speak appropriately with the head to the poison clan."

Touga proceeded to ignore her and glanced over her shoulder to where his son was standing idly by. "Sesshomaru you dare to set foot so casually onto my land after your transgressions against that which is mine? You will be punished accordingly. Come forward so that I may punish you for your transgressions against my human female, and my loyal servant." Now that he had dismissed Inukimi he could not seem to quell his rage at his eldest sons presence. He watched his son come forward and stand before him with a look of disinterest on his face. Perhaps he thought that he would receive a nip on the nose for what he had done but Touga was more than eager to give him a real lesson in inu dominance.

Before Sesshomaru could even blink he had lashed out at him knocking them through the walls of the courtyard and into the forest surrounding it. His claws dug into Sesshomaru's shoulder and his son swiftly pulled away and lashed out with his poison whip. He dodged it easily and put a respectable distance between them. "Did you think that I would be lenient in punishing you after what you did?" His eyes bled red and he snarled while his face elongated and his body broke and shifted into its beast form. Across from him Sesshomaru did the same but he still towered over his son by quite a bit. "The punishment for attacking ones' soul mate is death but because you are my son I will not kill you. No I will let you live but I will make you wish that you had died!" He snarled and lunged forward his teeth tearing into Sesshomaru's shoulder when his son spun to avoid having his neck torn into. He ignored it when his opponent buried his poison coated teeth into his shoulder and instead toppled them over so that he was hovering over Sesshomaru's back. He tore into the back of his neck and and clamped his jaws around it but before he could get a good grip Sesshomaru thrust his body up so that he was thrown off of him. They circled one another sizing each other up and toppling trees over in their wake.

Sesshomaru made the next move when he shot forward and raked his claws down his foreleg in an attempt to disable him and limit his mobility. He spun back on his left side and thrust his head up at Sesshomaru's chest to knock him back. The move left his son open and he took the chance to tackle him back to the ground and pin him down with his right paw. The punishment would not be over until he felt that his pup had learned who was dominant and he was feeling nowhere close to that yet... He tore into Sesshomaru's side with his jaws eliciting a pained snarl from his eldest son while he put his weight down and started crushing his ribs under his paw. He wanted him to suffer for touching what was his. He was making him suffer for it but a sharp cry startled him out of his rage.

"STOP! PLEASE DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" Tiny hands fisted in the fur of his leg and he looked down at the small quivering form that had latched onto him. Kagome was crying... She had spoken at last... She had asked him to stop and he would do so only for her. He pulled in his youki and morphed into human form and pulled her small body closer to his.

He ran his claws through her hair and pulled her away so that he could look at her. "Say something Kagome. I have waited for what seems like years to hear your voice." His beast rumbled in agreement from somewhere deep inside. Would her voice be just as sweet when she wasn't shouting in distress?

"To-Touga" She stuttered out her voice even breaking over the syllables but to him it was the greatest music he had ever heard. Her voice was soft and innocent and lilting to his ears. He felt like he could listen to her all day every day and never tire of hearing it.

A smile broke out across his face and he did not even try to stop it. How could he after he had finally gotten to hear her? "Your voice is lovely Kagome. Promise me that you will use it often?" He ruffled her hair affectionately while she did not say anything. That made his smile falter and fall. What was wrong with her?

"You asserted your dominance over your pup in front of her you moron! And while other demons would understand and accept it, Kagome is not a demon! She probably thinks that you maul your pups for fun!" His beast snarled irritably.

Well he guessed that now was as good a time as any for a lesson on the inner workings of inus. He gathered his female into his arms and walked back into the courtyard and towards his shiro. Before he entered he turned back to the others. "Make sure that someone takes Sesshomaru to Chiyo to be healed." With that he entered his home and headed towards Kagome's room. Better to get this over with earlier rather then later.

* * *

Once they reached her room he settled her small form onto her bed and took a seat opposite of her. "Now I know that you are confused about the altercation between Sesshomaru, and I so I want to explain it to you. I need you to listen carefully so that you can understand." He sighed when she just nodded instead of answering him verbally as he would have liked. "You know that I am an inu demon correct?" Another nod from her so he continued. "Inu demons have a system of hierarchy that we follow. In this system there is an alpha male, and an alpha female, and those under them. I am the Lord of the West, and the alpha male of my lands. When an alpha gives an order those below it are to follow it or else they are punished."

"Does that mean that I have to listen to you or else you will punish me?" Kagome asked him curiously. The wheels were obviously turning in her head but the only thing that he was focused on was the fact that she already saw herself as pack, and he as her alpha. That was good because he would not have to inform her of this later.

"Well you are a different matter Kagome." At her curious look he decided to elaborate. "You are pack to me and a very special member as well, but you are still human. And as such I will not punish you the way I would a demon packmate. I may reprimand you verbally, or forbid you from doing something that I feel is dangerous. As a child I will be much more lenient in your punishments then I am with any adult. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh..." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs together before looking back up at him. "Why did you hurt Sesshy like that? It scared me..."

"Sesshy huh?" His beast snickered at the nickname.

He shook his head at his beast and turned his attention back to Kagome. "I punished Sesshomaru because he either knew of the attack on you, or orchestrated it when he was told that you were not to be harmed. In doing so he not only went directly against my word for you not to be harmed, but he challenged my status as alpha and a confrontation was unavoidable. Once a male challenges the alpha male they must fight to see which is stronger, and more fit for the title of alpha male."

"What about the alpha female? Who is that?"

"The alpha female is whoever I take as a mate, or intend to take as a mate." His eyes softened on her nodded as if to say 'what else?'. "The alpha female is the one who is in charge when the alpha male is gone. As with the title of alpha male other females can challenge the alpha female as long as she is not mated to the alpha male. That would be decided through combat between the challenger and the alpha female."

"But what if you don't have an intended, or a mate? Who is alpha female then?"

Well wasn't she just a little chatterbox already? He was tempted to ignore her questions so that she would have to keep asking but that was childish so he would refrain. "Well in my shiro Sesshomaru acts as the one in charge when I am away because I do not have an alpha female at this moment in time. He is what would be called a beta and a beta is the male who has the most power besides the alpha. He is in charge of the shiro when I am traveling. Though now I may need to think that through more carefully..." He muttered the last part so low that she could not hear it.

"Ohhh... So is that why he always acts so mean? Because he wants to be alpha but he can't beat you?" Her cerulean eyes were lit up with excited curiosity and he rather liked the look on her face.

"Yes, and no. Sesshomaru wants to surpass me so that he can follow his dream of supreme conquest without my interference. He knows that I would never stand for it so he seeks to surpass me in power so that I will have no say in his plans."

Her brows furrowed and she cocked her head to the side cutely. "That just seems silly to me." He looked at her to elaborate and she did not disappoint him. "I think that he is foolish for trying to conquer all of the world even if it means that he has to hurt you to do it. Dreams and goals are meaningless if you don't have anyone to share them with. I know that if I had a dream and it was right there in front of me I would throw it all away just to see my mama, or my papa, or my sister again..."

"Sesshomaru could learn much from you Kagome." He opened his arms and she came to him and settled down against his chest and he buried his nose in her hair. "I am sorry that you have lost so much in your short life Kagome. But the things that we suffer through are sometimes meant to happen to strengthen us. Never forget that everything happens for a reason."

"Yes I know... But I still miss them every day..." She burrowed into his haori and he wrapped his mokomoko around her.

"We always miss those that we have lost Kagome." He inhaled her cherry blossom scent deeply and pulled back to look at her. "If you do not mind me asking... How did they pass?"

"They were killed by the villagers for supposedly being demon lovers because we took in a small cat demon that I named Buyo. He was so cute! I used to play with him all day long! And at night he would transform into his big form and I would curl up next to him and sleep!" Her excitement waned after a moment and her eyes glazed over again. "But he ran away when they killed my family... I wonder if he will ever come back."

"I am sure that he will Kagome..." He frowned at the pieces that had fallen into place from her revelation about her family members deaths. Now the way the villagers treated her made sense... He reached over his shoulder and unclasped his mokomoko so that he could lay her down on the futon without taking her out of it. "It has been a long day Kagome and you need your rest. Sleep now and we will talk more tomorrow." He covered her more completely with the fur and blankets before settling next to her.

Before she fell asleep she turned to him sleepily. "Can I go see Sesshy tomorrow? I want to talk to him."

He looked at her intently and noted the seriousness in her eyes before he sighed. "I will take you to see him but if he tries anything I will have him banished from the shiro indefinitely." She looked like she wanted to argue but he cut her off. "We will speak more tomorrow. Sleep now." She scooted into the curve of his body and curled into him so that she was comfortable.

"Night Touga..." Her soft voice mumbled against him. He wrapped his arms around her cutting off the view of the outside world.

"Good night Kagome..." So much had happened today... What would come of the visit with Sesshomaru tomorrow?

* * *

Hey guys! I know the whole Kagome talking was sudden but honestly I didn't want it to take forever. And now she will be able to communicate and have her own POVs more often. Well R&R and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry about the delay I am actually sick with a sinus infection... Ugh! So I want to get the next chapters out within the next few days so bare with me! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Touga stared across at his eldest from the entranceway to the infirmary with Kagome standing behind his leg. "Kagome wished to speak with you Sesshomaru. You will be on your best behavior or else..." He moved forward making sure to keep Kagome safely tucked behind him, to the edge of Sesshomaru's futon. Once there he settled down at the edge and pulled her small form into his arms so that she had a clear view of his eldest.

"Sesshy- Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome started quietly fiddling with her fingers as she spoke. "I wanted to apologize for whatever I have done to make you angry. I did not mean to make things difficult for you." Sesshomaru's snort startled hid little human and she looked up at his son uneasily.

"You did nothing more than be born a human, and that is not something that you can apologize for. But that does not mean that this one would accept your apology even if it was valid. I simply dislike you girl and no time spent with you will ever change that. Now leave so that I may rest." He dismissed her easily by turning away from her.

A short warning growl passed Touga's lips but Sesshomaru made no move to acknowledge him. Normally the ignorance his son was showing would demand some type of punishment but he did not have the time for it this day. "We will speak of this later Sesshomaru." He gathered Kagome's small body close and walked to the door. Before he exited he turned back to where his son lay on his futon. "Kagome and I will be leaving the estate for at least a week. And as punishment for your impudence Inuyasha will be left in charge while I am gone. You would do well not to cause any problems for anyone lest you be punished again when I return." He turned to exit the room but Kagome's small voice called out to his youngest.

"Feel better soon Sesshy..."

He could hear his son growl at the nickname and he snarled back at him warningly. Sesshomaru grudgingly bared his neck and that was the only thing that saved him from another beating, well besides Kagomes presence. After being sufficiently submitted to by his troublesome son he finally turned and exited the room. He had a trip to make to Kiyomi's village...

* * *

He had taken Kagome to her room to help her get her things around for their trip to see Kiyomi and surprisingly she had wanted to take her practice bow, and sword. "I do not think that you need to take both Kagome. Why don't you choose the one that you want to take the most?"

"No! I want to take both! Please Touga?" She even pouted at him to get what she wanted and he hated to say it but it worked completely.

"Fine you may take both but it may be quite heavy for you to carry both of them so I will carry your sword unless you are practicing with it." He took the long sword and tucked it into his sash while he quickly finished packing her bag with the essentials that she would need. While he worked Kagome chattered on happily in his ear not that he would complain.

"Why are we going to be gone for so long? Is the place really far away?" Kagome asked while she handed him the scrolls he had been teaching her to be packed into the bag.

He waved the scrolls away and closed and tied the small satchel closed. "No it is not very far away. But once we get there we may be staying there for a few days so I do not expect us to be back for a week at the earliest." He gestured for her to follow him and he led the way out into the stables to where Ah Un was so that he could strap Kagome's bag to his saddle.

"Why are we stayin for so long? Is your friend nice? Yasha said that she would beat me in the head with a stick is that true?" She fired off question after question without even giving him time to answer.

Kneeling down in front of her he caught her lips between his fingers to silence her. "As much as I love hearing your voice Kagome, I cannot answer your questions if you do not give me time to speak." He laughed at her bashful look before he continued. "We are going to stay because this woman that we are going to see may end up training you to control your reiki. But first she will need to gauge your raw potential and that may take a few days. And no she will not beat you in the head with a stick she only does that to Inuyasha because of his behavior..." He picked her up and deposited her onto Ah Un's saddle before he took the reins and led the dragon from the stables.

"Why does she beat Yasha in the head with a stick? Is it because he talks too much about stuff he doesn't know about?"

He chuckled out loud and turned back to look at her. "Yes that is most likely the reason why." When he turned back around towards the gates he saw his youngest leaning against it with Aemi standing beside him. A small squeal broke the momentary quiet and the next thing he knew Kagome had clambered down from Ah Un's back and shot by him to latch onto Inuyasha's leg.

"Yashy!" He snorted at the nicknames his female seemed to come up with while he waited patiently for her to finish coddling his son.

"Oi! Don't be goin around callin me that brat!" Inuyasha huffed and patted Kagome's head affectionately. But you could see that playful glint in his eye.

"But I like the name Yash Yash! And Touga said that his friend only beats you in the head with a stick because you talk too much!"

"What does that even have to do with anything we were talkin about brat?!"

"My name is not brat! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! And it has everything to do with what we were talking about cuz you talk too much! And I can call you Yasha Yash if I want to!"

Touga was having a hard time holding in his laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation and Aemi had already lost it around the time Kagome had called Inuyasha 'Yash Yash'. He bit back his laughter and cleared his throat interrupting Kagome when she was saying something to the likes of 'Yashy Inu' or something of the like. "As much as I love to see my son outwitted by a seven year old we do need to get going Kagome. You can play with Yash when we get back." She came to him grudgingly and he hefted her up onto Ah Uh's back again before he turned back to Inuyasha. "I am leaving you in charge while I am gone Inuyasha. Keep an eye on your brother and try not to burn the shiro to the ground."

"Keh! You just make sure that the old bat doesn't beat Kagome senseless with that stick!" Inuyasha waved him off but Kagome interrupted him.

"Yashy Inu we already talked about To's friend beating you because of your big mouth! So she will not beat me because I am not Yash Yashy."

"Yes it is exactly what Kagome said Inuyasha." He chuckled and started leading Ah Un out of the shiro gates and into the air away from all his problems.

"Be safe old man! And take care of the brat!" He heard Inuyasha call out and he waved back without turning around. Like anything would happen to her with him traveling with her.

* * *

Their journey had been uneventful for the entirety of the day and now he had settled them down for the night near a small campfire. He was currently watching Kagome chase fireflies around the small clearing while he roasted a small boar over the fire. "Kagome come and eat."

"Nope! I wanna chase the light bugs!" She squealed and dove at yet another firefly only to fall face first into the dirt. He sighed and made his way over to her to grab her by the scruff of her kimono just like one would a disobedient pup.

"No it is time to eat! And after you eat we will have to go to the river and get the dirt washed off of you. And after that-"

"It is time to go catch more light bugs!" Kagome cut him off excitedly.

"She acts just like an inu pup wanting to play all of the time... Are you sure that she is human?" His beast queried interestedly.

"Of course I am sure that she is human! No demon or half demon could ever possess reiki! She is merely more energetic than most human children." He turned back to the small girl who was currently fighting his hold so that she could go chase the fireflies. "No Kagome it is time to eat not play!" The commanding tone of his voice had her ceasing her struggles immediately. He handed her a bowl of meat and watched her to make sure that she ate it all. Her small body was practically shaking with excitement and she practically shoved her food down her throat and threw the bowl to the side before she attempted to lunge at the bugs flitting through the air. Of course he caught her and pulled her right to his face where he gave her his best stern look. "Bathtime, and then it is bedtime." His tone left no room for argument and he headed towards the nearby spring without waiting for another word from her.

"Nooooo! I wanna chase the bugs!" She whined when he sat her down beside the spring and turned his back so that she could get undressed.

"No! It is bathtime Kagome! Now get in the spring and get cleaned up so that we can go to bed!" As endearing as her playfulness was it was proving to be trying on his patience as well. Hell even Inuyasha had not been quite as mischievous as a child, and he was a half demon! The rustling of fabric and a small splash signalled that she had done as asked so he turned around and propped himself up against a large rock to keep watch.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Kagome sang out while she splashed around in the spring. Well at least her lessons were being ingrained into her mind he mused.

He pulled some bath soap from his haori and moved to sit at the edge of the spring. "Kagome come so that I may wash your hair!" Her small body waded over and she dunked under the surface to wet her long hair so that he could lather the soap into it. "Rinse." He ran his fingers through the long strands after she had leaned back into the water to run the soap from the strands. Once he felt that the soap was rinsed from her hair he pulled her from the spring and sat her on the bank so that he could towel her dry and dress her.

"Can I chase light bugs now?" She asked after he had slipped her into her sleeping kimono. He shot her a warning look that had her pouting. "Mean... Touga... Never let me... Chase... Light bugs..." She muttered almost unintelligibly.

"Tomorrow Kagome. I promise that we will find something to occupy you tomorrow." He tied her kimono closed and gathered their things before leading her back to camp. Once they set foot back in the circle of trees she had unsurprisingly attempted to dash off to after the fireflies and he had to grab her up and deposit her onto the furs that he had brought for their bedding. He laid down beside her and pulled his mokomoko over them to keep her warm. His chest rumbled with a deep soothing growl that immediately had her eyes drooping closed. He held up his arm and wrapped it around her when she scooted into the curve of his body. Her breathing immediately evened out in sleep and he pulsed out his youki to warn any demons away before he followed into a light doze of his own.

* * *

At first light he woke to the sound of Kagome, who, after a quick pat down of the bedding he realized was not next to him. His eyes snapped open and shot around the clearing in a search for his human to no avail. Upon not finding her he jumped up out of the bedding and dashed in the direction that her scent was wafting from. How had he not sensed her get up?

"Kagome!" He yelled when he broke through the cover of trees into a small clearing where Kagome was practicing with her bow. "You are not to leave camp without me Kagome! What if bandits, or a demon had captured you?" He stalked towards her and knelt down so that he was in position for a well placed flick on her nose.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly while she rubbed the offending spot. The glare she was giving him would be considered cute if she wasn't already driving him crazy first thing in the morning.

He sighed and glared at her sternly. "Pups are never to leave the safety of the pack, or their parents without their permission. In your case you need my permission because I am your protector." He looked her right at her. "And did I give you permission to leave my side?"

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "No." She muttered quietly while she rung her hands over the length of her shortbow nervously. "I'm sorry."

His eyes softened and he pulled her small body to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It is fine Kagome as long as you do not do it again." With a quick pass of his claws through her hair he released her. "So how has your practice been going today?"

She perked up and moved to notch an arrow on her bow. "Watch! Watch! I can hit my own arrows!" She drew the bowstring and released the arrow in a shower of pink energy, and he watched as it impacted another arrow and split it straight through the middle. "See? See?! I told you that I could do it!"

"Yes you did... That was very good." He ruffled her hair affectionately before he moved towards the treeline. "Come Kagome we have to get around for the day."

* * *

She liked flying on Ah Un's back so far above the ground. Maybe Touga could teach her to fly? "Touga?" When he turned back to look at her she beamed at him excitedly. "Can you teach me to fly?"

"Humans cannot fly Kagome. The only way I have ever heard of it happening was with the monk Hakudoshin and his barriers. He could levitate them to fly in them but I have never seen any other person accomplish this. The base abilities of every holy person's power is different so there is no telling what you will be able to accomplish with your powers."

She pouted and turned back to Ah Un so that she could run a hand through his mane. If he didn't want to teach her to fly then she would have to make him teach her when she was older. Her thoughts were interupted when a heavy oppressive feeling fell over her. Ah Un even faltered and fell back farther away from Touga who had rushed to greet their visitors. Four figures stepped from the trees and moved to cut Touga and her off from moving any farther. One figure a female with long blue hair, deep blue eyes, a purple kimono with a shoulder guard on the left side stepped forward to greet him.

"Why if it isn't the Inu no Taisho himself...and with a small human girl no less. Your love of them always was your weakness." The icy woman moved closer and the ground started to freeze over with each step.

"What business do you have in my lands Toran?" Touga's deep baritone cut through the momentary silence. He was angry and she could feel the anger rolling off from his form.

One of the other girls with short red hair , and deep red eyes stepped forward and moved to edge around him only for a sharp snarl from Touga to cut her off. "Oooh! He's protective of this one! Is she your adopted cub?" Her deep rich voice invaded Kagome's ears.

The blue haired woman known as Toran sent the red haired female a sharp look to get her to edge back into the group seemingly before Touga took her head. "Forgive Karan for her behavior Touga she still has not grown up." Her blue eyes leveled with Kagome's own over Touga's shoulder and she smirked. "We are here for the girl Touga so hand her over before a fight ensues. Even you would be hard pressed to defeat the four of us at once."

She stealthily retrieved her bow from its place on Ah Un's saddle bag and pulled an arrow from the quiver that was hidden in the saddlebag at her hip. Even if she was just a human she had to help Touga the only way she knew how. A sharp look over the shoulder from Touga had her freezing in notching her arrow. Her brows furrowed but she kept the arrow close in case it was needed.

"Toran one should not be arrogant of their own abilities. And you should know that you are no match for me even if all four of you were to attack so stop this posturing. Panthers never do anything outright and without careful planning and that includes you. My guess is that you were planning to distract me and snatch Kagome when my attention was diverted." A feral snarl passed his lips and his youki started pulsing through his body.

"Wait... One, two, three,... Where did the fourth one go?" Kagome looked around for the missing red haired girl with the flower in her hair but instead a sweet lilting smell hit her senses. She was not affected but Ah Un's body buckled and shot towards the forest off to the right and a sharp scream left her mouth. "Ah Un! What about Touga?" She cried while she tried to pull the reigns to alter the dragon's course. It was like he was being controlled by something! "Touga!" She called out for the only being nearby that would help her but a frantic glance over her shoulder showed him being engaged in his beast form by the other three who had transformed into their massive panther forms. His form disappeared from her view as Ah Un's body crashed into the trees and her body was thrown from his back and across the forest floor.

"Well I guess the great Inu no Taisho wasn't expecting to be outsmarted so easily..." A high pitched female voice floated from the trees and settled around her.

She lifted her head with much effort and her eyes settled on the flower haired girl that had disappeared without Touga noticing. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The girl came and knelt before her and tugged on her long raven locks. "My name is Shuran and I am one of the four Panther Devas. And as for what we want from you that is only for the Master to know." She placed her hands under Kagome's shoulders and hefted her from the forest floor and into her arms and made to move in the opposite direction from Touga.

She didn't want to go anywhere without Touga! He was the only one who protected her when no one else wanted her! She started thrashing in Shuran's arms in an attempt to free herself but the demoness's arms only tightened around her restricting her movements more.

"It's pointless to try to overpower a demon with your weak human strength. Now just be a good little girl and come along peacefully and maybe the Master will end your life quickly after he has taken what he wants from you."

'NO! Nononononononononononononono!' Instantly her power was coursing through her veins and burning straight through Shuran's kimono sleeves and peeling away her skin. She struggled with renewed vigour and her power seemed to amplify her strength as well because she was able to force Shuran's arms away from her body until she finally dropped her.

"Bitch!" Shuran hissed and dropped Kagome unceremoniously to the ground before jumping away. Before she could even launch herself back at Kagome a large white form hurled itself through the trees and swiped at the panther demon with deadly sharp claws that were meant to cleave her straight in half. With a sharp huff the demoness threw herself out of the way just in time before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

In a flash of bright light Touga was crouching before her looking over the small scrapes and bruises that covered her legs and palms from her fall. "Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yes but Ah Un might be hurt..." She pointed over to the dragon who was laying amidst a group of fallen trees courtesy of his crash course.

Touga spared the dragon one look before he turned back to her. "Ah Un will be fine Kagome... I am more worried about you..." He dashed across the clearing and retrieved several salves, and rolls of bandages and set about tending to Kagome's wounds.

"Ah Un... He's hurt too!" Kagome pouted and tried to resist the urge to wince when he tied the bandages around her hands, and legs. Touga interrupted her when she was about to whine about Ah Un again by pointing at said two headed dragon that suddenly bounced up from the ground like he had never crashed into the ground after first crashing through a sea of trees in the first place. "Oh..." Was all she could manage to get out while she watched the dragon preen himself.

"What did Shuran say to you Kagome? Did she tell you why their Master who is long dead would be after you?"

"Wait if he's dead how can he want anything? If you're dead then that means you're dead! Do you think that they might have problems with their thinking?" Her brows furrowed as she thought over how the females acted... Yes they seemed to have problems up there...

"They can still communicate with his spirit by certain means." He finished straightening her out before pulling her to him and folding himself around her small form. "Did she say anything?"

"No she just said that the Master wanted me for some reason... And she said that if I came along like a good little girl that maybe he might kill me quickly after he took whatever he wanted from me. And then she called me a bitch when I burned her with my pink light! And that reminds me!" She waited until he was looking down at her before she continued. "How come my power comes when I don't call for it? It just comes whenever it wants to!"

"It is because you are young and untrained in how to wield it. And that is the reason for this trip in the first place. An old comrade of mine is a powerful miko and I believe she would be more than suited to training you. With her help you will be able to call on your power and control it whenever you will it."

"Does that mean that I have to stay with her? What if she doesn't like me and beats me with her stick?"

He shook his head at her and ruffled her hair. "Kiyomi is a respectable miko Kagome. As long as you dedicate yourself to your lessons there should be no cause for her to beat you in the head with her stick as she would Inuyasha." His eyes turned sad and she knew she would not like what he had to say next. "And yes you will have to stay with her for the duration of your training. But when you are finished I will come back to get you. Do not feel worried that I will abandon you because I will never do that."

"You promise to come and get me? Even if I am a big girl and not a baby anymore? Even if it is that long you promise not to forget me?" She shot him her most serious look that she could muster.

"I promise. No amount of time could ever make me forget about you Kagome." He looked away from her and around the small clearing before his eyes met hers again. "Let us bed down here for the night so that we may recover from our ordeal. And by that I mean you are to rest and not be a little menace!" She pouted but did not protest at all. No she was too tired, and nervous to cause Touga any trouble. And as she moved over to pull the furs from Ah Un's saddle bags she couldn't help but wonder if Touga's friend would be as nice to her as he was.

* * *

Yo! Hope you all liked this chapter! There's a big time skip coming up soon and after that the real story starts! Be patient and look forward to it! R&R and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am working on the next chapter for A chance to make things right and I will have it out in the next day or so but I am having a bit of writers block for the chapter so I decided to start the next chapter for this story. Man I never expected anyone to take as much of an interest in these stories that I have posted but I am so happy that you all enjoy reading them as much as I do writing them. And to answer a question that someone had about the time skip it will be eight years so that will put Kagome at age fifteen when that part begins. Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

It was times like these that he resented Kiyomi's village for its fear of demons because it made it difficult for him to communicate with her as he needed. So he pulsed his youki and waited for her to come to him as was becoming a custom between them. Once she came to him she would take him into the village so that the villagers would see that he meant no harm to anyone. Still it was rather troublesome. He looked over his shoulder at Kagome who had been rather silent all morning. The scent of nervousness clung heavily to her small form and he moved to comfort her. "Kagome there is no reason to fear Kiyomi. She is a nice woman as long as you are not prone to boughts of idiocy like my son is." His words had caused a small bought of giggles to escape from her mouth.

"Yash Yashy is a silly boy isn't he? Can I beat him with a stick when he is bad?" Her little head cocked in curiosity and he resisted the urge to cuddle up to her. Why did his female have to be so utterly adorable?

"And so young that we must be tortured with the desire for time to speed forward... This waiting is going to destroy us..." His beast growled irritably.

He had to agree but it was a price that he was willing to pay just to have her. At that moment a familiar scent wafted into his nose and he turned to greet the old woman that had just entered the clearing. "Kiyomi it is good to see you again." He nodded in greeting while he took in her features from her long thigh length grey hair, to her large brown does like eyes that were coated in a light red liner, the small amount of wrinkles that lined her mouth from laughing too much... Yes even her standard red and white miko garbs covered in her signature battle armor was the same.

"Likewise Touga." She nodded her head back while her gaze turned to Kagome who was still cowering behind him. "You need someone to teach this girl about her powers yes?"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he had to question how she could sense it when no one else could. "No one else can sense it unless Kagome is threatened and her reiki flares in her defense... But you seem to sense it."

Kiyomi snorted and moved forward to stand before him and to get a better look at Kagome. "A miko like me can sense the latent powers of others even when they are untrained and their powers are mostly dormant. And this girl has a vast amount of spiritual power that she has not even tapped into yet. I daresay that it may even equal Midoriko's own reserves... You did good to bring her to me for proper training Touga, lest she end up disintegrating even people with her raw power."

The scent of nervousness from Kagome spiked and became tinted with fear and he leveled Kiyomi with a warning look. "She is nervous of her power so please do not say things like that in front of her at this time." He whispered so that only she could hear him and not Kagome.

"Yes of course. Now come along so that we may get started as we have no time to waste." She spun around and began leading him, and Kagome back to the village. It was barely past sun-up and he could feel that it would be a long day.

* * *

The woman kind of scared her if she was being honest... Well most people did because humans besides her family had always caused her harm for reasons that she was not willing to take back. Would this miko be the same? Would she hurt her as soon as Touga left her to train with her? They had led her to a small training field and Touga had pushed her to sit down across from the miko lady.

"What is your name girl?" The older lady asked her stoically. Was this the same lady that Yash always got beat in the head with a stick by? She seemed nice enough... When she finally came back around she noticed that look of impatience on her face and thought that perhaps she had spoken too soon...

"Kagome... My name is Kagome."

"Well Kagome my name as I am sure you know is Kiyomi and I will be training you to be a shinto miko." She watched her while she pulled a small clear rock from her sleeve and held it out for her.

"Why are you giving me a rock? What does it do? Are you going to beat me in the head with a stick like you do Yashy Inu? Are you-"

"QUIET! JUST TAKE THIS ROCK SO THAT WE CAN SEE THE POTENCY, AND SIZE OF YOUR REIKI!"

Kagome scrambled to grab the rock from her hands before she actually did beat her with a stick... As soon as she took the rock in her hands it began to shine a bright pink. "Look Touga it's pink!" She gushed excitedly.

"That it is Kagome." He said with interest while he waited, for what she was not sure of. Well she wasn't able to wonder about it for too long because the next thing she knew a shockwave of pink energy had shot from the rock and nearly pushed her away if it had not been for Touga wrapping an arm around her to hold her there. The light coming from the rock was overwhelming to her and her eyes instinctively squeezed shut against it. As soon as it started it subsided and she slipped an eye open and peered around at Touga, and Kiyomi-sama.

"It seems that my earlier assessment was indeed correct about her power level." Her gaze shot over to her new 'master' who had spoken. What was she even talking about?

"Yes but is that so surprising? You pride yourself on always being right about everything Kiyomi." Now she looked over at Touga who was watching her with interest. "At least as an Inu I have a certain immunity to reiki of most forms. But at Kagome's level she can still cause serious damage to me, and my sons, possibly even to the point of killing one of us if she were to remain untrained. It is good that we came here." He looked away from her and to Kiyomi-sama. "So you are willing to train her yes?"

"Of course I am Touga! I could not in good conscience leave a small girl to face the world filled with demons who would want to kill her because of her power, powers that she has not yet been trained to use. It would be cruel of me to turn her away."

Confused... She felt so confused as to what was going on... What was the bright light from the rock? Before she could ask Touga had spoke effectively cutting her off. "I am deeply grateful to you for taking on the challenge of training her. But before that begins there is something that I must tell you about little Kagome."

Kiyomi's deep brown eyes gazed over at her and locked with her own blue ones and she flinched away and scooted closer to Touga. "She is your intended yes? Even I could feel the unbreakable bond already forming between you... So that means that you will be back for her when she is of age and her training has been completed?"

"Yes as soon as she has finished her training I will be back to retrieve her and take her back to my shiro."

"Well I cannot dispute any claim such as that and you know this... I only ask that she still be allowed to take over for me as high priestess and that she is allowed to return to this village whenever her services are needed."

Were they negotiating over her? She could be playing in the flowers or chasing bugs but no here she was being negotiated over like some piece of property! "Hey I am right here ya know!" When they both looked over at her like they had forgotten she was there she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't talk about me like I'm not here! You are being rude To! And Kiyomi too! Why don't I get a say in what I do?"

Touga spoke up before Kiyomi could say anything. "Are you saying that you do not wish to return to my shiro after your training? I am almost positive that yesterday you were begging me to not forget about you..."

"I didn't say anything like that! I just said that-! NEVER MIND YOU CONFUSE ME! I'M GOING TO GO PLAY IN THE FLOWERS SOMEWHERE BECAUSE MY OPINION ISN'T NEEDED!" She huffed and stormed off towards the forest without waiting for anyone to say anything. She was confused about everything! Why did everyone keep calling her intended? Why wouldn't they tell her about the bright light from the rock? No! They just start Kagome negotiations...

* * *

Touga made to move after Kagome but Kiyomi cut her off before he could. "The barrier around the village will keep her safe as long as she does not stray outside of it." He watched her reach out and tuck the small rock back into her sleeve before turning her attention back to him. "May I inquire as to what weapons she is able to use? That way I know exactly where to start her training."

"She has potential with a sword, and she is already a remarkable shot with the bow. Though that has yet to be tested on moving targets... I have begun teaching her basic swordplay so I suggest that you continue from there."

Her brows furrowed and she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Yes but it is impractical to carry both into battle. If one was small and could be concealed in a kosode it would be different but as it stands it is unlikely that she can carry both into battle. I would train her in the weapon that she wishes to use."

He could see the reason behind her logic but she was talking to him the Lord of the Western lands who had the greatest swordsmith of all time as his personal smith. "It may cost a little extra but I am sure that I could have Totosai create a shapeshifting sword that could turn into a bow. If he is able to do that then it would be prudent to teach her how to solidify her reiki into arrows, or teach her how to infuse her reiki into branches and mold them."

"You would go to that extent just so that she may use both of her prefered weapons as she pleases?" She asked somewhat skeptically. "Oh Touga you are making me jealous of my new student..."

"Her life has been one of struggle, and pain... I cannot help but to want to spoil her so that she is happy." His friend looked reluctantly interested so he decided to fill her in. "She was badly abused by the villagers in the village that she grew up in after her parents, and sister were killed by them. I actually found her in the midst of being beaten by a group of village men... She was so traumatized that she did not speak a word for over weeks after she came to my shiro."

"And what pray tell was their reasoning for committing such an offense? Do they think to believe that the gods will forgive such trespasses?" She looked angry and rightfully so. Kiyomi always did have a soft spot for children...

"The first day that Kagome spoke she told me that her parents had taken in a small neko demon that she named Buyo. And of course the other villagers were under the impression that they 'were siding with demons' and killed them. You can most likely imagine what happened after that..." And now he was worried about being separated from her for any length of time, especially after the attack by the panther demons. He tilted his head back and scented the air catching her sweet cherry blossom scent relatively close by relaxed him a little. "In a few days I will need to take Kagome on a trip to see Totosai to have her sword forged. Hopefully the panthers do not cause us trouble on this journey as well." He muttered to himself in irritation.

"The panthers? They were in your lands?" At her question he nodded. "Well how can they pursue what they cannot touch?"

His interest was peaked when she reached back into her kosode and pulled out a set of small beads that he recognized as some kind of kotodama. "What are those?"

"These are beads of demon repulsion and they will draw on her powers and erect a barrier around her when she is threatened. I acquired these some time ago but I never had a reason to use them... It is fortunate that I kept them all of these years yes?"

"Nice to see that the old woman is just as sneaky and cunning as ever... I hope that Kagome does not turn out like her..." His beast grumbled.

He shook his head at his beast and focused back on Kiyomi who was speaking to him. "Call for Kagome so that we may bind them to her."

"KAGOME!" He called out at the top of his lungs and moments later she had scampered into the circle and into his lap. "Kiyomi has something for you."

The woman came and knelt before them and carefully slipped the beads onto Kagome's exposed wrist while she chanted some spell that he had not heard before. The beads lit up first a purple color due to Kiyomi's power, and then a bright blinding pink from Kagome's own power before finally stopping altogether.

Kiyomi pulled back and sat across from them. "There it is done. On top of creating barriers to protect her it will also mask her scent, and aura when a demon gets close. Now you should be able to travel more easily without the worry of the panther tribe trying to take her from you."

He looked down at the tiny beads that were thrumming with power. Why had he not thought of this earlier? He could think of it later for now he had details to figure out. "So when does her training begin?"

"I actually have a task to perform in a small village a few days to the east so you should take her to Totosai while I finish there. I should return in a week at most so we will begin then."

"That sounds acceptable." He stood with Kagome in his arms. "Totosai's dwelling is only several hours away from here so we will head out immediately so that we may reach him before night falls. Be safe on your own journey Kiyomi."

She waved a hand and turned to walk away from him. "Yes! Yes! You just be careful with my new pupil!"

"You do not even need to remind me!" He called back to her form that had just disappeared down the shrine steps. He looked down at Kagome who was staring at him curiously.

"Can I call your sword friend To-to?"

"Yes I suppose you can. Not that he will remember it after a few seconds..." He muttered the last part under his breath as he took to the skies on his youki cloud. He hoped that this encounter with Totosai was not as difficult as his past ones where he was tempted to kill his old friend for being senile.

* * *

"Ooooooh! Sparkly!" Kagome gushed when a bright pink barrier pulsed around her body to block her from the noxious fumes that were seeping from the ground outside of the giant skeleton in front of them. "Is this where To-sa lives?"

"Yes this is where Totosai lives..." Touga muttered and he didn't sound very excited to her at least. He carried her straight into the demon's mouth and she tilted her head back and ooohed at the giant teeth.

"They're so big! Touga! Touga! Look! His teeth are huge!" When he didn't move to look at them, instead choosing to sit her down on the floor next to a hot forge. And being the curious child she was she wanted to play with all of the tools around it but Touga's voice cut her off before she could grab the long grabber thingy.

"Do not touch anything Kagome! It is not polite to mess with things that do not belong to you!"

She instantly dropped the thing she had been touching and spun around to where Touga had slumped against the wall. "Sorry...it just looked so neat!" Before he could say anything to her an old man had stepped out from behind a reed door to her right and she turned rapt attention on him instead. The top of his head was bald with a small pony tail hanging off the back of his head. He had pronounced wrinkles, on his forehead and near his mouth, along with a big mustache, and a little beard. His kimono was a sage green with blue stripes that went across the length sideways, and he carried a large hammer over one of his shoulders. Even his eyes were bugged out of his skull... She moved to tug on his kimono before anyone had the chance to say anything and waited for him to look down at her. "Are your eyes real? Can I poke one? Can I play with your hammer? How old are you?"

"Kagome come and let Totosai sit so that we may get to the reason that we came here for this visit." Her shoulders slumped but she did as Touga had asked her and sat back down on his lap.

"Hmmm who are you again?" Totosai scratched his head in confusion while he looked over Touga.

Touga released a heavy sigh and his chest rumbled in irritation. "It is Touga your Lord! Have you truly forgotten about me old friend?"

"Oh! Yes I seemed to have forgotten!" Kagome actually giggled at that, while Touga slapped his forehead with his palm.

"You are funny! I wanna be friends with To-to too! Can you teach me how to play with a hammer?" A hand was slapped over her mouth to stop her before she could really start firing off questions.

"Kagome please do not confuse him enough to forget every thing that is said here." Touga pleaded with her desperately. Was Totosai really that bad? She thought that he was kinda funny! But for Touga she would be as good as possible! She nodded and did not speak once he had removed his hand from her mouth. "Totosai I have come here to request you to make a special sword for a miko to wield."

"Hmmm a miko? And why would you want to put one of my creations into the hands of one who would sooner kill others of demon blood with it?"

She felt the vibrations through Touga's breastplate when he spoke to To-to. "This is Kagome and she is my newest packmate, and also a miko."

Totosai's bulgy little eyes locked on her form and after a moment of looking her over he suddenly exclaimed "Ahhh I see!" at the top of his lungs, even thrusting his hands into the air. He stood there dramatically for a moment before he slumped back down onto his hind end. "Uhhh what was I talking about again?"

In a second she had been sat down onto the floor so that Touga could thump Totosai over the head rather viciously. "Totosai can you create a sword for her or not?"

"Yes! Just please don't kill your faithful swordsmith!"

He thrust the swordsmith to the floor and sat down close to him. "Now Kagome has an aptitude for the sword, and bow so I want the sword to be able to change forms to match her needs. I want it to be able to channel her reiki to the fullest extent, but I also want it to be able to create demonic barriers with my own power. Can you do it?"

"I will need a tooth from her as well as a strand of her hair but yes I can do it. I can mold your fang with her tooth so that the sword can create demonic barriers, while still channeling her reiki. But first..." Totosai turned and pulled out a small clamp of some kind and shoved it into Touga's mouth before he yanked it back out with one of Touga's fangs in its clutches. "Ahh! A fang of the best quality to work with!" Now he turned to her and she slinked back away towards the entrance of the skeleton to run away if he came near her with those clamps. "Now I just need one from your little human... Come here uhhh what was your name? Never mind just come here so that I can have one of your teeth!"

When he came towards her and started snapping the little clamp she screamed and dashed away from him. Of course she only got maybe two steps before the scruff of her kimono was grabbed and she was dragged back into the cave by Touga. "Noooo! Touga he's going to rip my teeth out! How will I eat without them?"

"Kagome it is not nearly as bad as you might think so just sit still and it will be over in a second." He sat down across from Totosai and pulled her into the circle of his arms and locked her in place.

"She is certainly a lively one isn't she?" The buggy eyed man chuckled while he attached the pliers to her tooth and yanked.

A sharp squeak left her lips the second her tooth was ripped from her gums and she buried herself fully into Touga's arms while she glared daggers at the demon who was holding up her stolen tooth. "Asshole! That was mine!"

Both of them looked at her due to her crude language and Touga grabbed her face to turn it towards his. "I know that I did not just hear you curse Kagome..." He pinched her nose for some odd reason and she struggled against him.

"But Yash does it all of the time! And he is an asshole for taking my tooth and hurting me!" Some part of her grumbled that it did not hurt nearly as bad as she was making it out to be but still...

"Well Inuyasha is a crude boy and you should not listen to any advice that he gives you. And if I catch you cursing again I will be forced to reprimand you even more severely. Understand?"

"But what words are curse words? Is dick a curse word? How about bastard? Or fucker? Wait and there's cunt he says that a lot too! Are all of them bad words?"

Touga pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Kagome if it comes out of Inuyasha's mouth then it is probably a curse word and you should not say it. Now do you understand?"

"Yup! Never repeat Yashy Yash cuz he's a bad boy!" She nodded and turned back to Totosai to point an accusing finger at him. "But you still should not take what is not yours!"

"Oh! That reminds me!" The bug eyed demon turned around and came towards her with hands outstretched towards her. "I need a strand of your hair for the bowstring... Now if you will please release your hair so that I can get a good strand."

The urge to bite him was strong but instead she did as he asked and stood and untied her hair until it pooled around her knees. He lifted a nice strand of hair into his clawed hand and snipped it off near the root with his claws.

"There! Now I can get to work on this sword!"

"How long will it be until it is done Totosai? Kagome and I need to leave within the week."

"Oh it should be finished on the last day then. Just be patient while I do my work Touga-sama."

"Yeah be patient To! Totosai can't even remember what he did five seconds ago so you are lucky that it's only gonna take a week!" Kagome chirped while she tied her hair back into her favorite red ribbon.

"Touga-sama?"

"Yes Totosai?"

"Uhhh who was your friend again?"

Kagome clapped and giggled excitedly as for the second time that day Totosai was on the receiving end of Touga's fist. At least she would not be bored while they waited.

* * *

Training starts in the next chapter or two and then Touga and Kagome will be separated for a while. :C Poor Touga! Poor Kagome who is completely clueless as to who exactly Touga is... R&R and let me know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry about all the delays in my stories I have been having major writers block for A chance to make things right, and I have been really busy... I want to get this chapter out while I have some momentum going so here we go! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Touga watched as Totosai finished with the bindings on the handle of the sword before he held the blade up for him to survey his work. The finished blade was a simple four foot katana, the blade of which was a pure white color all the way to the hilt that had a clean bronze finish. The bindings on the blade were a deep red, a request from Kagome herself.

"Can you show me its' other form?" He inquired while he adjusted Kagome's small form on his lap. Totosai gave a small nod and in a bright flash of light the sword that was once held in his grasp was now a longbow. The curve of the bow was the same pure white as its' blade form, the same red bindings were present where the arrow would be lined up, and the bowstring shone a deep onyx color. "Fine work as always Totosai. What is her name?"

The old demon scratched his head and simply shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno! It only lets me hold it because I forged it but it hasn't spoken to me yet."

Before he could say anything Kagome had held out her hands for her new weapon and Totosai had reluctantly handed the bow over to her. Her little body hunched over and he could hear her whispering to the weapon in her grasp, but he could not make out what she was saying. After a moment her head popped up and she beamed at him over her shoulder.

"She wants to be called Kibou! Can that be her new name?"

He forced himself not to openly gape at her, instead he simply nodded his head. "Of course Kagome. She is your new weapon after all." He stood and deposited Kagome onto the ground near the entrance before sauntering up to Totosai. "My thanks for the superb work old friend. I will be sure to have your payment sent out as soon as I return to my shiro."

"Yes yes! It is the usual yes? It is right? Uhhhh... What were we talking about again?" He tried to stop himself from hitting the old demon upside the head but it was pointless because in a second Totosai was laying facedown on the dirt of his cave.

He huffed and spun around to grab Kagome up so that they could leave before his sanity was completely lost, he made it a point to grab Kagome's scabbard on the way.

"Bye Toto! Thanks for making Kibou for me!" Kagome waved over his shoulder as they took off from the ground. God was he glad to get out of that place...

* * *

Kiyomi stepped outside of her hut to greet them as soon as they landed. "Touga. Kagome." She greeted while she ushered them both inside. He sat down with Kagome in his lap while she prepared some tea for them. "How was your trip to Totosai?" Kiyomi asked while she sipped her tea.

"He drove me to near insanity every day... I have never heard of a demon contracting the forgetful disease as humans call it." He dug a clawed hand into his hair and resisted the urge to tug on it. Being around Totosai tended to do that to him...

She made a hm sound before looking at Kagome, or more specifically Kibou. "But he was able to craft the weapon that you requested... May I see it?"

He gestured for Kagome to hand it over to Kiyomi and with some reluctance his little human relinquished her weapon to her new sensei.

"Hmm... This is definitely your fang Touga...yet it sings of purity that only a miko can possess... You had Totosai infuse both of your fangs into this did you not?"

"Yes I had it made that way specifically. Now she will be protected by my power should hers ever run out." He ran his claws through Kagome's soft hair affectionately. Even if she was young he was still grateful for all of the happiness that she had brought into his life.

She handed the sword back to Kagome before she sat back. "Well now that she is properly armed she should get some rest so that we may start her training bright and early." With that she rose and headed into an adjoining room to retire for the night.

"Come Kagome you have a big day tomorrow and you will need your rest." He pulled out a large futon from the pile in the corner and laid it out before settling his mokomoko over Kagome who had crawled onto it.

"Good night Touga." She mumbled before she took her customary place in the curve of his body.

"Good night Kagome..." He pulled her body closer and nuzzled his face into her hair. Tomorrow was going to be hard for her, and because she was his it would be hard for him as well...

* * *

A sharp ringing was the first thing that her ears registered before she was roughly yanked away from the source of warmth that she had been snuggling into. Her eyes snapped open and locked on Kiyomi who was standing over her with a set of priestess garbs in her hands.

"Here change into these and meet me in the clearing outside of the village." With that she dumped the clothes onto her lap and disappeared out the door.

She looked over her shoulder at Touga who was already sitting up and seemingly waiting for her to get ready. "I would hurry Kagome, Kiyomi hates to be kept waiting." His warning chilled her blood and sent a shudder coursing through her. She scrambled to her feet with haste and tore her sleeping kimono off before sliding the white juban, and red hakamas on in its place. Once she was properly dressed she pulled her hair back in a low pony tail with her favorite red ribbon before scampering out the door with Touga following her.

Neither said anything on the walk to the clearing, her being too lost in her own thoughts on her first day of training. When they finally broke through the brush surrounding the clearing Kiyomi was there waiting, impatiently by the looks of it.

"If you had made me wait any longer I would have beat you over the head with my sheath!" She practically snarled in suppressed anger her tone sending Kagome scurrying behind Touga's leg. "Well now that you are here we will begin by meditating so that you can get a better feel for your power. Come and take a seat next to me." With a gentle push from Touga Kagome complied and settled down across from Kiyomi to await her instructions. "Now I want you to breathe in deeply through your nose, and exhale through your mouth and allow all thoughts to drift away until there is nothing occupying your mind."

Not sure what this exercise was all about Kagome complied and closed her eyes. She focused on taking deep breaths through the nose, and exhaling out of her mouth as instructed and soon her thoughts started to fade until she felt like she was floating. But now that she had done that there was a thrumming heat radiating from deep in the center of her body... What was that? She felt formless yet when she wanted to reach out for it thrummed deeply and almost felt like it pushed back towards her.

"I feel this thrumming... It is warm... What is it?" Her eyes popped open and locked with Kiyomi's impassive ones. The older miko seemed to have expected this to happen even though she had no idea what that was.

"It is your reiki. The most important thing for us to do at this point is to teach you to connect to your power at will so that you may use it whenever you need it. So I want you to meditate and this time I want you to focus solely on your power."

It was easier for her the second time to clear her mind so that she could focus on her power. But what was she supposed to do now? It was there just out of her reach... So she pushed forward with her mind and instead of meeting resistance, she was practically sucked into the vortex of her power. It was a blinding pink that nearly blinded her with its brightness, and when she looked up she could see no end to the pink vortex in front of her. It swirled around her and caressed her skin almost lovingly, like it was malleable and not translucent and formless.

"So this is my power?" She whispered in awe while she held out a hand in front of her as if to touch it. Thick pink strands solidified and wrapped around her small hand as if to respond to her and she shivered at the warmth that radiated through her skin. She was in absolute wonder that her soul could contain this power, and at the same time she was terrified of it. With power like this she could hurt Yash, and Touga. And even if he wasn't very nice to her she was still worried about hurting Sesshy too... Almost in response to her fears her power shifted and thrummed deeply around her echoing her fears, and insecurities. It was a part of her... Did that mean that it would not harm those that she did not wish to harm? A deep stuttering breath left her lips as she drew back from her power and came back down to earth. "Kiyomi-sama will my power hurt demons even if I don't want it to?"

Her new sensei looked somewhat surprised at the question but she answered it regardless. "That depends on whether they truly want to harm you or not. With proper training it is possible to familiarize your power with an aura so that it will not be affected unless you will it to be so. If you apply yourself you can learn to bypass Touga, and any other demons that you do not wish to harm but it will be difficult to grasp and it will take years to perfect."

She looked up at her sensei with determination and nodded vigorously. "I promise to train really hard then! So what are we going to work on first?" She would learn to control her powers so that she could keep her friends safe even from her!

"The first thing we will be working on is getting you used to channeling your reiki at will. We will be working on imbuing it into your weapons. We will need Touga's help for this. Touga?" At her mention of his name the white haired inu took a spot on the opposite side of the clearing from her. "Now draw your sword and focus on channeling your reiki into it to deflect Touga's lightning whip."

She scrambled to her feet and drew Kibou from its' sheath and held it out in front of her defensively. It had always been easier to channel reiki into her bow and in fact it was seemingly instinctive for her but her sword was not quite as easy. She closed her eyes and quickly located her power source and envisioned it lighting up her sword. At first her sword only glowed a dull pink that continued to fizzle out. "Kiyomi-sama it will not channel into Kibou's sword form the same way that it does with its' bow form why is that? Am I doing something wrong?" She turned to her sensei with frustrated eyes. Why was this so much harder for her? It was not like she did not have an aptitude for the sword! Even Touga had been impressed with her raw talent! So why couldn't she infuse reiki into any sword she used?

"It is most likely because you are more familiar with a bow Kagome. If you will it hard enough your reiki will channel into your sword just the same. Remember that the power is yours and it is your soul. So concentrate and make it happen!" Having apparently said all that she felt the need to, her sensei leaned back against the nearest tree and proceeded to just watch.

Kagome looked down at her sword and gripped the hilt so hard that her knuckles turned white. It was her power so all she had to do was make it do what she wanted! She closed her eyes and willed her reiki to surround Kibou in its ethereal light once more but this time she was not willing to take anything less than what she expected of herself. The atmosphere around her changed and when she opened her eyes she was nearly blinded by the bright pink light emitting from Kibou. "I did it!" She cheered a second before she was knocked clean off her feet courtesy of a lightning whip connecting with her blade. A small oof escaped her lips when her back connected with the dirt and Kibou was knocked from her hands. Well she had most definitely not been expecting that. A second later Touga, and Kiyomi were hovering over her one looking worried, and the other looking downright irritated.

"Kagome you must concentrate! A miko does not prance around screaming like a common woman! Now get back up and try again!" Her sensei yanked her up and retrieved Kibou before shoving it back into her hands and walking away to retake her spot at the edge of the clearing.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

She looked up at Touga and nodded. "Yes I just got over excited and I was not paying attention... I will do better this time though I promise!" When he reclaimed his spot on the opposite side of the clearing she held her sword up and channeled her reiki into it again. Her sword glowed its' vibrant pink hue and she braced herself once she saw Touga's hand move. A second later a streak of strong demonic energy clashed against Kibou and pushed her back. But as quickly as the attack had connected it disappeared in mid-air leaving her dumbfounded. Before she could ask her sensei answered her unspoken question.

"Your power purified it. Of course Touga is holding back so as not to hurt you but his attack was still powerful. Still it is impressive that you purified it so easily. Now keep at it so that you can get used to continuously channeling your reiki."

Kagome turned back to Touga and readied herself for his attacks. Something told her that this was only the beginning of her first day of training.

Her body collided with the ground and a grunt left her lips while she rolled over onto her legs mid-roll to right herself. She eyed Touga and waited for another one of his progressively strengthening techniques to come flying at her. She was surprised however when Kiyomi stepped out in front of her and beckoned her over which she happily complied with. Once she had plopped down beside her sensei she awaited whatever instructions she had to give her next.

Her sensei looked her over with the intensity of a bird demon who was scouting for the weakest prey before she finally nodded. "You did very well in channeling your reiki Kagome."

"I did? But I got knocked down by Touga every time he hit me in the last hour!" Kagome huffed and shot her white haired protector a look which he smirked at.

"Yes I could clearly see that. But you should have expected that from the strongest demon in all of Japan Kagome. But that is all beside the point!" She waved her hands dismissively before she looked back down at her. "You successfully created a continuous channel of reiki into your blade. Do you know what that means?" When she didn't answer Kiyomi continued on. "It means that you already have great control over your reiki Kagome. I am certain that we could even begin working on erecting barriers and you would catch on in little time. But first we should take a small break so that you can eat and recover some of your strength. Then we can begin working on barriers or purification spells if you would like."

"Wait you mean I can choose?" Kagome asked curiously while she opened the small box lunch that Touga had pulled out of his haori. At her senseis nod she paused in what she was doing and glanced over at her friend. Maybe it would be better to work on purification spells after Touga left? She did not want to hurt him on accident after all... She turned away from him when he met her gaze and instead she focused back on her sensei. "I think barriers would be better until Touga leaves. That way I do not accidentally hurt him."

Kiyomi chuckled and glanced at Touga before she looked back at Kagome. "You do not need to worry about hurting Touga Kagome. It would take a highly trained miko of your power to harm or even kill him. As it stand right now you are of no serious threat to him, well not in this state. So it is safe to work on whatever you would like."

She definitely caught the little catch in her senseis words but she decided not to comment on it. "Barriers." There was a tone of finality in her words that meant that she would not do anything else even if she was ordered to. The way she saw it was that this was the safest way for Touga because she knew that she could hurt even him if she was not careful. Just as he could hurt her easily if he wanted to...

* * *

As soon as Kagome finished eating she had been dragged to the river nearby where Kiyomi had informed her that they would be training for the last half of the day. "Now erecting a barrier is quite simple Kagome. All you need to do is locate your power and tap into it, then you must visualize it as a solid wall around you."

Well that sounded easy enough to her... She tapped into her power source and allowed her power to envelop her body and once it was thrumming through her she focused on envisioning it as a solid wall around her. When she opened her eyes to see if it worked she was met by a small pink dome around her. But as soon as she had time to see it it had faltered and disappeared right before her eyes. "What happened?" She groaned and turned to her sensei.

"For a successful barrier you must continuously supply reiki into it or else it will fall. This is why barriers are so taxing for a holy person to maintain because they require a constant supply of power to sustain them." Kiyomi moved to sit on a nearby boulder so that she could watch over Kagome's progress closely. "I want you to try to create and maintain a barrier until I tell you to stop. Understand?"

Kagome nodded and once again created her small pink barrier, only this time she continued to feed power into it. "Kiyomi-sama why is my barrier so small?"

"Because you are just learning how to erect a barrier. Once you are more trained with your power you will be able to create massive barriers with your power. But if you were to attempt that now you would only run your power out rather quickly."

It was not nearly as difficult to keep her barrier up around her as she had originally guessed it would be. In fact it was rather easy for her. So easy that she could easily sate her curiosity while still maintaining it. "But you said that my power was huge so why would it take sp much out of me now, and not at a later time?" Her eyes popped open to lock on her sensei's form atop the nearest boulder.

"She is as sharp as they come is she not Touga?" Kiyomi looked to the demon who was sitting as close as he could to Kagome without interfering with her training.

"That she is. My little human is always surprising me with how intelligent she is. I have found a real rarity in this little one." Touga agreed.

Kiyomi turned back to Kagome who was impatiently awaiting an answer to her question. "Well Kagome the answer is that your power is not fully grown yet. As you age it will age and grow with you. So while your reiki is massive for your age, it is not at its full power yet."

Her eyes bearly bugged out of her head and she nearly lost control over her barrier. "WHAT!? But then I will really be able to hurt Yash, and Touga when I am older! And even Sesshy poo!"

"Sesshy poo...?" Kiyomi, and Touga echoed simultaneously before they both burst into laughter.

"HEY IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Kagome yelled while she struggled to keep her barrier up. "Fine! Be that way Touga! I will remember this when I come back home!" She huffed and tried her best to ignore them.

Kiyomi wheezed and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "God this girl is going to be interesting to train! Has she called Sesshomaru by this name yet?"

"No she has called him by Sesshy to his face before." Touga replied while he settled himself back down.

Kiyomi smirked down at her new pupil evilly. "Never in my fifty years have I ever seen anyone get away with calling Sesshomaru such a name an live to tell the tale... You are either cocky, or stupid girl! Nevertheless I am thoroughly amused and for that I must thank you!"

Kagome glared back at her and let her barrier drop so that she could stand and point an accusing finger at her sensei. "Hey Sesshy is not that bad! Yes he is mean and hateful but I can see that there is good inside of him! So I will not give up on being his friend even if he kills me for it!"

"Be his friend?" Kiyomi questioned slowly like she was talking to a simpleton. Perhaps she was incorrect in her assessment of her new pupil's intelligence? Or her determination... She glanced over Kagome's shoulder at Touga who was staring at the little girl with his mouth nearly hanging open. So she surprised him as well? But that was something that needed to be addressed later for now though... "Kagome you dropped your barrier before I permitted it." She smiled creepily while she pulled a long stick from the sleeve of her juban.

In a second Kagome was running from her crazy sensei while she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Touga she has the stick! Help me! She is going to beat me stupid just like Yashy said! OWW!" As soon as the words left her mouth Kiyomi had bashed her hard on the head with said stick.

Touga just shook his head and watched the two females dashing around the clearing like demons with their heads cut off. This was certainly going to be an interesting journey...

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the delay in updates I have been busier than usual! Not to mention that I have been sick because of my gallbladder and it can be severely painful at times so I have definitely seen better days! Anyways I have a question for all of you! Do you want me to include some chapters for Kagome during her training after Touga left? Or do you want me to just do the time skip? I have not been able to decide on this yet so any opinions are welcome! And yes the jewel is in Kagome's body and it will be revealed in a similar manner for any of those who were wondering! But anyways R&R and let me know what you all think!


	8. Chapter 8

A quick response to nemesisswan for the flame over my writing! If you don't like my stories then kindly see yourself off of the page! I write stories because I like to so whether or not you like it is completely irrelevant! Don't read anymore if you are only going to leave constant insults in your reviews! But anyways now that that is taken care of on with the chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! This is the big separation! And it will also be a training chapter for Kagome for the most part!

* * *

Touga stared down at Kagome's teary face with a solemn look in his eyes. He was leaving today and she had not taken the news of his departure well at all. In fact she had run off into the forest and hidden her scent and aura from him. When he had finally found her she had been huddled over and crying. He hadn't known what to do to console her so he had simply gathered her into his arms and carried her back to the village. She knew that he would be back for her did she not? Had he not told her that several times? "Kagome this is not goodbye forever. No this is a farewell for now remember? I will be back for you after your training is complete. So please do not cry any longer." He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her small body while he inhaled her scent and let it soothe him. She was crying into his haori and the scent of her tears were driving him mad. "No more crying... I promised you that I would return to you as soon as you are ready. I am not one to make promises that I do not intend to keep."

"But what if you forget about me while I am here? What if you finally realize that you do not want me?" The sight of her broken expression coupled with the tears running down her face were nearly more than he could take. "I never had a friend besides Buyo before... And now that I really do have one we have to be separated! Everyone always leaves me behind! What if when you come back I am not the Kagome you like? What if you want to leave me behind forever?"

He silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand. "Let me say this one time and one time only Kagome! I will never ever forget about you! And I will never leave you behind because you are as precious to me as my own pups! So take all of those insecurities and cast them away because I will always come back for you!" His eyes softened and he pulled her back to him and held her tight. "I cannot stay Kagome... This part of your journey is something that you must face without me. But if I could stay here with you I would in a moment. This is the only way for you to grow strong. So please do your best so that I may be even more proud of you when I return for you one day." He pulled back and wiped away the evidence of her tears and offered her a smile. "Can you do that for me? Can you be strong and train hard so that you are a respectable miko one day?"

"Yes I will try my best... But I will still miss all of you very much..."

"I know you will. And we will miss you just as much until the day we can be reunited again. But that day will come I promise you." He pulled away and stood to face Kiyomi who had given them space while they said their farewells. "I am putting her safety in your hands Kiyomi. I trust that you will keep her safe for me until the day comes when I may come for her again."

"You have my word on that Touga. She is my pupil, and the future miko of this village as well so there should be no worries about her safety. And when you return she will be a full fledged miko worthy of you."

The last part was uttered too low for Kagome to hear but he did and it nearly had him growling in anticipation for that day. The day when she would be old enough for him to make her his. But for now he had to let her go and trust that she would make it until that day. He looked down at her once more and offered her a smile before summoning his youki cloud and shooting off into the sky. She would be there for him when the time came. He trusted her to survive. He had to...

* * *

It had been two seasons since Touga had gone away and left her to train with Kiyomi and time seemed to move so slow at times, and so fast at others. Between weapons training, and reiki control training in the mornings, to spell training, and barrier practice in the afternoons there was never enough time in the day, and yet there always seemed to be too much... It was like she could not wait to get back to her friend again, but at the same time she wanted to be worthy of being his friend when they next met. She had promised that she would be strong and now all she had to occupy herself was that goal. She just had to work hard so that he would be proud of her when he returned!

* * *

Kibou glistened on her back as she exited the village gates beside her 'Master' as she had insisted on being called. They were staying at a village that had been the victim of flurry of recent demon attacks. So the village had called for her Master's aid in ridding their village of them. And of course she had been made to tag along as a training exercise of sorts. So that is where they found themselves wandering into the forest towards the weak demonic auras that were the cause of the recent attacks. "Master what kind of demons are these?" She asked curiously. It was always vital to gather information directly from her Master before they engaged in battle that way she could store it away for later uses if she ran into the same types of demons later as well.

"These demons are spider demons Kagome. They are extremely poisonous so do not allow yourself to be bit!" Her Master said while she scanned the surrounding foliage wearily. "They are also quite fast as they had eight legs to scurry about on so dodging them may be a challenge for you. I am leaving the choice of how you wish to fight them up to you as you need to learn from personal experience what decisions are correct, and which are not. Be warned however that while I can treat you for this particular poison it will still be excruciatingly painful to endure. So choose your type of combat wisely."

At her Master's words she pulled out Kibou from its' sheath and contemplated whether she should utilize ranged attacks with her bow, or up close combat with her sword. Ranged attacks would be safer but she needed the experience with her sword. She supposed that she could always run a current of reiki over her skin while she fought even though it was trick she had not mastered quite yet. "No time like the present to learn..." She muttered under her breath as they came upon the spider nests. There were various spiders of all sizes scattered about from the trees to the ground and all of them were staring at the two of them hungrily. She barely had time to register that any of them had moved before she was bringing her sword up to block a set of massive fangs from piercing her stomach. Focusing reiki into her blade she blasted the demon to bits and launched herself at the next closest one while twisting her hand around for a quick sideswipe that had the demon disappearing in a shower of pink dust. The air shifted behind her and she spun around and blocked another set of fangs with her sword. The majority of the group of demons had surrounded her because of her small size and she knew that her only option was to take them all out in one go. She blasted her reiki out of her blade and disintegrated the demon she was blocking before she brought her hands up and held them in an X in front of her. "Abi ra un katso aka!" She shouted and half a second later her reiki shot up into the air around her and purified the spiders all to ashes. As soon as the dust settled she sought out her Master's form and she found her leaning casually against a tree opposite of her.

"I see you mastered that spell quite nicely... At least you know when to rely on pure reiki based attacks instead of weapon infused attacks. If you had tried that then you would surely have been attacked from behind."

"Yes but I wanted to use the opportunity to practice a special barrier that I have been using for battle situations... But I have not perfected it yet so I was not confident in using it..." She sighed and slid Kibou back into its' sheath. And she had been so eager to try her skin tight barrier technique.

"Do not be disheartened Kagome for there will be plenty of opportunities to practice it in the future. As for now we should report back to the village headsman so that we may leave at first light. Come." With that her Master disappeared into the trees.

Her mind wandered to Touga as she followed her Master to the village. Did he think about her as much as she thought about him? She hoped that the days would go by even faster so that she could see her friend once more...

* * *

Three years had passed and she still thought about Touga in every spare moment that she was not immersed in her training. Time seemed to be moving forward yet she did not feel like the day was coming fast enough. It seemed like it had been an eternity since she had seen her friends and she missed them. Did they miss her just as much?

* * *

Kagome grunted when the demon she had locked blades with had forced her back. She was fairly certain that he was a neko of some sort and that meant that if he was given the space he would run circles around her, that is if he did not flee first. And while she could use reiki to strengthen her attacks, and augment her speed she reserved it to be used against opponents that were above her skill level. No this demon would fall to the plain ole average human Kagome not super reiki Kagome as she liked to call herself.

"Well well well! The little human miko thinks that she can defeat me? That is laughable!" The bronze haired neko hissed and she could see his body tensing in preparation for an attack.

"I know that I can defeat you demon. It is just a matter of whether I wish for a fair fight or a slaughter instead! For you are nowhere near my level!" With a furious screech the demon had launched himself back at her and swung his sword down on her. She brought Kibou up and blocked him while she kicked out with a reiki infused foot. Her opponent threw himself back at the last second and landed in a crouch a fair distance away from her.

"How dare you compare yourself to me bitch! Do you know who I am? I am Keito descendant of the Legendary Neko clan of the East! You are nothing but a speck under my boots!"

She watched him as he paced around furiously. He was completely losing his cool and while she herself was prone to bursts of emotion she had long since begun taming her emotions in combat situations. "Oh you mean the neko clan that was wiped out by the inus?" He lunged back at her in a flurry of slashes that she easily avoided or blocked. Anger tended to make one make mistakes and all she had to do was wait for him to make one. And it did not take long for him to swing his sword in a wide arc that left his side completely open. She parried his sword and knocked him off center before she slashed at his exposed side in a bright pink arc that had his body disintegrating in seconds. As she stared down at her opponents' remains she could only wonder why demons and humans could not get along. No all they could do was kill each other and those caught in the middle were left to face it all and deal with the consequences. But in the end everyone had to take a stand and she chose to protect those who were innocent be they humans or demons. She was a miko whose best friends was demons so she could not hate despite the stigma she received in other villages for not hating demons. If her Master and village understood her then that was all she needed. And if Touga would not hold her actions against her she could let them go as well.

* * *

Another four years had passed and now she was a young woman growing into herself. Her hair was long and lustrous and hung down to her knees as it always had and she kept it tied in the standard miko style. Her eyes were still their expressive deep cerulean hue. Her face was shapely with delicate cheekbones and soft pink lips. Her body was shapely with long toned legs and a nicely filled out chest that was always kept concealed by her garbs, and armor. That still did not seem to keep men from coming to her and seeking her hand. But she could not be bothered with them. No she could only think of one man and that was her best friend. Her Master had informed her that he was coming to take her back soon and she could hardly wait for him to arrive.

* * *

He could not seem to fly fast enough to his destination. These last eight years had seemed to pass twice as slow and he could not wait to see Kagome again. After all of these years he thought of her everyday. How different would she be now that she was a woman? Had she missed him as much as he had missed her?

He could not even be bothered to land in the designated clearing this time, no he simply sat down in front of Kiyomi's hut and walked in. When he walked in his old friend was bent over her alchemical tools grinding some herbs to powder form for medicines. "Kiyomi?"

Her head snapped up and she spun around to face him with a face that was far more aged then he last remembered. "Touga! Oh you scared me senseless you old dog!" She brought a hand to her chest and exhaled loudly before she settled back down and gestured for him to sit across from her.

Once he had settled down onto a cushion across from her he glanced around the small shack before coming back to her. "Where is Kagome?"

"She is probably out in the forest with the village children at this time of day. The children just flock to her like fleas to a dogs' back. But she loves the company."

He scowled at the slight edge to her words but he chose not to say anything about it. Instead he focused on getting down to business. "She is finished with her training yes?"

"Yes she finished it some time ago but I wanted her to get some experience fighting on her own. So I held off on contacting you until I was sure that she was ready to take over for me."

He nodded in agreement with her judgement. Experience was important in everything that one did especially battle. "So I am free to take her with me then? As long as I bring her to tend to her duties every week as agreed?"

"We did agree on that so you may do as you will. Now go and find her before you die of anticipation!" She shooed him away and turned back to her work.

He did not need to be told twice and in a flash he was out the reed door and streaking into the forest towards the cherry blossom scent that was beckoning him closer. The sound of children singing registered in his ears and he slowed down at the edge of the treeline before calmly stepping out so as not to startle them. His breath nearly caught in his throat at the woman standing and facing him from across the clearing. Her long raven hair hung down to her knees in its low pony tail and it glistened in the sun. Her face was delicate with soft beautiful features. Her body was shapely and even in her miko garbs he could envision every detailed curve. And finally his eyes came to rest on her cerulean hues that were shining with unshed tears. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that she would become this beautiful... She could compete with the most beautiful demonesses that he had seen. His words had long since died in his throat when he caught sight of her and she seemed to sense this because she crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. He just held her to him and breathed in her scent for the first time in what seemed like centuries.

Eventually she pulled back and stared up at him with those deep cerulean eyes that he loved so much. "I missed you Touga." Her lips pulled back into a bright smile. He could see the truth in her words as clear as day in her eyes.

"And I you Kagome. Everyone at the shiro missed you. Well besides Sesshomaru but that was to be expected." He lifted his hand and caressed the soft skin of her cheek. His index finger moved to trace the curve of her bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her. Maybe he would have if it had not been for a small girl latching onto Kagome's hakamas.

"Kagome-sama is he nice?" The little girl with dirty brown hair looked up at him with big bright cinnamon brown eyes.

"Yes he is very nice Aiko. He is actually a very dear friend to me. He saved my life when I was your age." Kagome patted the small girl's head affectionately before she turned to the other children. "But enough about that! It is time for all of you to be heading home. You would not want to keep your parents waiting would you?"

"Yes Kagome-sama!" They all chorused before scurrying away towards the village.

He watched them go before turning his attention back to her. Now maybe they would have time to get reacquainted after the years of separation.

* * *

They sat beside each other on a large grass hill that overlooked the village from a fair distance away. "This is my absolute favorite spot. I always come here when I am stressed. Or when I need to be in a quiet place to gather my thoughts."

Her raven hair floated in the faint breeze strands fluttering around her heart shaped face. She looked more and more beautiful to him every second. He turned towards the sky and allowed himself to enjoy the wind caressing his face.

"What have these last eight years been like for you Kagome?"

"It was hard... I trained day in and day out without rest for the most part. And whenever I was not training with Master I was fighting demons. They are drawn to me because of my power. So it is a never-ending struggle just to deal with them day after day. Sometimes I feel like I am not even human anymore."

"You do not feel human? You are human... I do not understand." He stared at her in confusion. Not human? How was it possible for her to feel that way?

She looked up at the sky almost wistfully. "I am a miko of great power. Humans and demons alike seek to end my existence. Because of this I can never second guess myself or lower my guard around others. If I did I would be bested by those who seek my death. I am human. But I cannot be human..." At this point she turned and looked at him with a serene expression on her face. "But even knowing this I would not trade my power for anything. It gives me the power to help those who are unable to help themselves. To give that up just to live a normal life would be the ultimate act of selfishness."

"It is not selfishness to desire peace Kagome. It is not selfish to wish to put your sword down. And it is not selfish to desire love or companionship. These are things that humans and demons alike take for granted." Things that he had taken for granted. "You could never be selfish Kagome. It is not in you to be."

"Everyone has their moments Touga."

Before he could say anything to her she stood to leave and. "Where are you off to?" He asked her when she began to make her way into the forest.

"I have some business to take care of. Let Master know that I will be back for the evening meal." With that she disappeared into the forest without a backwards glance.

And already they had been separated even if it was not for long.

* * *

She had lied to him. But she was embarrassed at how she was now seeing him. Instead of seeing the kind hearted man inside, she was finally seeing him for the undeniably attractive male that he was. It was different from how she had gazed upon him as a child. She had to mask certain parts of her scent so that he did not pick up on that. Thankfully she was skilled enough to channel small amounts of her power without a demon sensing it. She had never ever been attracted to a male before. As a miko it was forbidden for her to marry so she had never bothered to pay attention before... But looking upon him was like a slap in the face. Why now? Why him? Why her best friend? How should she act now that she was very much a grown woman? A frown tugged at her lips. She needed to be respectful and nothing more.

* * *

His golden eyes trailed after her every move while she flitted about the small shack. Something was off with her... Ever since she had walked into the hut she had made sure to put ample space between them. At first he had merely thought that she was busy with cleaning up after dinner. But as soon as she had sat down he had attempted to sit down close to her and she had immediately scrambled away from him. She had not acted like this earlier in the day. So why now? And why was Kiyomi watching her just as closely? He stood and gestured at Kiyomi to follow him out of the reed door of the hut. Once they were a fair distance away he turned to face her expectantly. "Why is Kagome acting so strangely when she was completely fine earlier?" He tried to keep the irritability out of his voice but as soon as the words passed his lips he knew that he had failed.

Kiyomi just looked at him closely for a moment before shaking her head. "You mean you do not know?"

"If I did know then I would not be asking..." He growled out between clenched teeth.

"Touga surely you must know that you are a very attractive male yes?"

"Yes I would say so..." He trailed off uncertainly. Where was she going with this?

"Then you must know that Kagome is a young woman who is starting to grow into her hormones. And being confronted with her so-called 'best friend' who also happens to be an overly attractive demon certainly would shake her up. But I am sure that she must feel awkward about being attracted to you."

"So she is simply attracted to me?" He iterated slowly. If that was it then what was the problem? Without attraction one would never find their mate. If anything it pleased him that she was in fact attracted to him so easily. Of course he had known to expect it seeing as how they were soul mates. "Then what is the problem? Why would she act so strange over something so simple?"

"It is not my place to answer that. Only Kagome can. Ask her when she has had time to adjust to your presence once more." Kiyomi turned around and made her way back to her hut before disappearing inside.

Give her time? Fine he could do that. But soon he would be demanding some sort of answer directly from her. But first he needed to get to know his soul mate as an adult. And she him.

* * *

Yo guys what's going on? I hope you all liked this chapter! I decided just to put the training scenes in one chap so that we could get moved on to the next part of the story. Kagome is so confused about her attraction to Touga lol! I wanted her to feel that but not know how to deal with it! I am so mean! Anyways R&R and let me know how you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys here is the next chapter for you! Before I start I want to ask for an opinion about the POV I have been using for this story. Would your rather I switch between POVs for every paragraph like I do in my other stories? Or do you all prefer this one? I chose this type to try out and it kind of stuck but if using the other is easier for you then I can switch back starting next chapter. Let me know in your reviews! Anyway on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Today was the day that she returned to the shiro with Touga. It was a bittersweet feeling to go home to all that she had been missing, and leave behind all that she had here. But she would not be gone forever. No she would return here every week to complete her miko duties. This was not a goodbye forever.

"Farewell Master. For now anyways." She bowed low to her Master. This woman had given her a life worth living. She would never be able to repay her for her kindness. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "Take care of yourself..."

"And you too Kagome. And take care of my pupil Touga!" Her Master pulled away to shoot Touga a look over her shoulder before releasing her.

"You need not worry about Kagome. She will be well taken care of." Touga chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist while he summoned his youki cloud.

It was like fire raced through her and scorched her skin through his miko robes. But she did her best to refrain from showing a reaction to it. She spared her Master's rapidly shrinking form one more look before they shot off towards the shiro. She would miss her Master. She would miss the village. But she was happy to be going home.

* * *

Her heart soared when she noticed two familiar forms waiting for them in the courtyard of the shiro. "It's Yash, and Aemi!" She nearly squealed in pleasure. He chuckled and set them down on the grass in front of them. As soon as he released her she threw herself at Aemi and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Kagome. It is good to see you."

She pulled away from Aemi's shoulder and smiled up at her. "It is good to see you too! Both of you!" She added and went to hug Inuyasha as well. He stiffened when she hugged him but she paid it no mind. "It is so good to see you Yash!" She pulled away and stared at him. He was the same old Yash that she remembered. But he seemed more...attractive to her... His hair was wilder than she remembered. His eyes a warm gold that drew her in the same way his father's did. His features were masculine yet refined in an odd sense. He was definitely attractive to her... Just like his father...

"Yeah it's good to see you too Kagome." He muttered and pushed her away.

Instead of being hurt that he pushed her away she was grateful for it. Now she had an attraction to Inuyasha too... Not the same kind that she had to Touga but it was still enough to distract her. What would she do with two very beautiful males living with her under one roof? Before she could give it much thought Aemi started ushering her inside of the shiro.

"Come Kagome! You must be weary after your journey! Come and rest in your quarters before the evening meal." She led her all the way to her rooms and ushered her inside where a tray of tea was waiting for her. "Sit! Let us talk about your life while you were away!"

She took a seat across from her friend and took a sip from her cup. "What would you like to know?"

Aemi looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes brightened in eagerness. "What was your training like? Was Kiyomi really as bad as Inuyasha says she is?"

"Master is...interesting to say the least. She is violent when she is tested. She is quick to anger and quicker to lash out. But she is a good woman and an even better teacher. She was attentive to my talents, and even better at helping me hone them to an edge. The training was very difficult though. She was hard on me because I needed it. We trained from sun-up to sun-down every day. She helped me through my early battles when I needed it. And she pushed me to fight alone when I was ready for it. I became a great woman because of her." She smiled at the fond memories of her time with her Master. They were moments that she would treasure even as she grew old and died. She would never forget about her.

"She helped you to grow into the great woman that you were always meant to be Kagome." Aemi smiled at her fondly. "What were the humans like in the village?" The redhead asked curiously.

She was surprised by the strange question but she answered it anyway. "They were not like the villagers from my home. But that is to be expected since I was a miko in training, whereas in my other village I was just an orphan girl whose family consorted with demons. They warmed up to me relatively quickly. I had a good relationship with them."

"Ahhh... What about men?" Aemi asked with an odd edge to her tone.

Ok now she was sure that Aemi knew something that she did not. Nevertheless she answered her friend anyways. "I never really paid any attention to them..." Until now... The last part was only in her head. How could she be attracted to Touga, and Yash? What was the world coming to? What was next? Being attracted to Sesshomaru? Her eyes widened in horror. She was going to avoid the ice king until she got her womanly instincts in check! Having an attraction to three men was the last thing she wanted or needed! Hell she couldn't even deal with the first two! Her emotions and thoughts must have been plain as day on her face because when she next looked at Aemi the kitsune was giving her a knowing look.

"You never paid attention to them? Are you sure?"

She shifted nervously and looked everywhere but at her. Was it safe to talk to Aemi about it? Would she judge her for being attracted to her Masters? Her eyes finally came to rest on Aemi's green ones and there was a seriousness to her expression that startled her friend. "If I ask you something will you be honest in your thoughts about it?"

"Yes of course I will. As your servant I am at your disposal for anything you should need."

"Do not tell anyone this! Do you promise?" She waited for her friend to nod her head before continuing. "I- I... I never paid attention to anyone before Touga came back to get me. Once I saw him it was like I could not look away... And it makes me nervous because he has always taken care of me. I do not know how to feel about it... And then when I saw Yash... It was not as strong as Touga, but the attraction was there. And now I am confused about how I am supposed to fell about that too! Why is this happening to me when I never cared about male attention before?" She immediately thought that something was wrong when she looked at Aemi and saw her gaping at her.

"Both? You are attracted to both?" Aemi looked to be gathering her thoughts before she started speaking again. "Kagome inus are very jealous creatures... If you were to show an interest in either... Well they would become territorial over you if your interest was returned. And if that happened then any male who had an interest in you would immediately be seen as a threat to their claim. So if both became interested in you... It would not be good."

"So I should ignore it then?"

"No you should choose the one that you care for the most. And once you have chosen him you should not accept any romantic advances from any other male. If you were to do that then your chosen would most likely kill the other male. Or in this case as they are father, and son, they would maim each other to the point of near death..."

"What?! WHY?! Why would anyone do that for a woman? They are father and son! They should choose each other over anyone!" She did not understand what Aemi was telling her! They would nearly kill each other over a female? What was the point of severing familial bonds over anything?

"They are inus Kagome... And inus are as I have said, very territorial over what they have claimed as theirs. And when their chosen is threatened instinct dictates their actions. They would not be able to stop themselves before their claws were at each other's throats." She looked at the younger girl in sympathy. It would be hard for her to accept the fact that she did not truly have a say in the matter. But the sooner she learned that, the sooner Inuyasha's life was safe. She honestly had never expected something like this to happen! She would have to inform her Lord of this development as soon as possible. Hopefully he would lay everything down for Kagome so as to make it easier for her. And hopefully this would safeguard Inuyasha's life. She just hoped that the boy had no attraction to Kagome... She sighed and sat her empty tea cup down. "The evening meal is to begin soon. We should head to the dining hall so that you are not late."

She nodded and followed after her friend. Her heart was filled with nervousness, and reluctance. She was not allowed to want love. Yet here she was taking the first steps in pursuing it. And her lack of discipline could lead to death for someone... She had to ignore her feelings for the two men. That should be easy enough... Right?

* * *

As soon as she was ushered into the dining hall she took her seat next to Yash and tried to avoid looking at him, or Touga. And surprisingly it was easy to avoid looking at them... Because her jaw nearly dropped when Sesshomaru entered the dining hall. Long silver hair that fell to his knees framed a delicate aristocratic face. His features should have reminded her of a female but they surprisingly enough fit him. She could feel her stomach stirring and she dropped her head into her hands in defeat. Why? Why her? She should have just stayed as far away from all three of them as she could... Now she was in big trouble... She needed something to keep her mind away from the three incredibly alluring men... "Touga-sama?"

Touga looked up from his conversation with Yash at the sound of her voice. "Yes Kagome?"

"May Aemi eat in the dining hall with us?"

Before Touga could say anything Sesshomaru snorted in disgust. "She is a mere servant woman. She is not deserving of being in this one's prescense. Let alone during my meals. It is bad enough that I must be forced to sit through meals with you once more."

Anger boiled in her stomach and she exploded at him startling everyone in the room. "WHY DON'T YOU PRY THAT ARROGANT HEAD OF YOURS OUT OF YOUR POMPOUS ASS?! OH WAIT I KNOW WHY! BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULD HAVE TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU ARE NOT AS GREAT AS YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU ARE! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SESSHOMARU!" She purposely left out the sama before continuing. "AEMI IS NOT BENEATH YOU! I AM NOT BENEATH YOU! SO GET OVER YOUR SUPERIORITY COMPLEX ALREADY! IT MAKES ME SICK!" She was panting by the end of her rant but it felt good to vent her anger against mister holier-than-thou. And by the looks she was receiving from Touga, and Yash, they were impressed with her standing up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru on the other hand...

Sesshomaru stood abruptly and snarled at her viciously. "How dare you address me in such an uncouth manner?! I will teach you your place woman!" His voice was low and dangerous.

She smirked and waved her hand dismissively. "You cannot even touch me Sesshomaru... But the question was your Father's to answer and not yours. He is the Lord of this shiro, no?" Satisfied with the way he was glaring at her she turned to Touga expectantly. "Well Touga-sama? Can Aemi dine with us?"

"I see no problems with it. What about you Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Anything as long as the bastard don't like it!" Inuyasha snickered and elbowed her lightly in the side. "Nice one Kagome!"

She ignored the fluttering in her stomach and smirked at him. "You are welcome!" With that she stood and flitted to the door where Aemi was kneeling outside of. Thank god she would have something to keep her mind off of the three males at mealtimes now...

* * *

Touga had noticed the way Aemi had kept shooting worried glances around the table during the evening meal so he had her called to his chambers as soon as the meal had ended. Only moments after calling for her there was a knock at the wooden doors to his chambers. "Enter." A second later the door slid open and Aemi entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"You summoned me Touga-sama?" She bowed respectfully to her Lord and waited.

"Your behavior at the evening meal concerned me Aemi. Was there something that I should know?"

She looked up at him reluctantly and fidgeted in her spot. "Well Touga-sama... It is about Kagome-sama..." She froze like she did not want to say anymore.

"Aemi please continue. Anything that concerns Kagome, concerns me." Why did he have the feeling that he was not going to like what she said next?

"Please do not be angry at her... But she revealed to me that she finds Inuyasha attractive... As well as yourself of course... But she seemed very confused about the way her body was reacting. And about the way you and Inuyasha- sama would react... She is young and it is to be expected..."

He bristled and growled low in his chest. So his female was attracted to his son? And his son seemed to be attracted to Kagome as well if their reunion was anything to go by. Well it was too bad for both of them that she was already his. Inuyasha should understand the stupidity of his actions instinctively. But Kagome would not because she was human. Well he would just have to educate her wouldn't he? "Is that all?"

"Well... I did attempt to educate her slightly in inu customs. Especially in the aspects mating bonds. I did not go into much detail. I just gave her the basics about territoriality over chosen mates. Perhaps you should educate her sooner rather than later... After you tell her about your bond with her of course."

"Yes that is a good suggestion Aemi. As soon as she is ready I will take her aside and explain things to her. You may go now." Once she had left he stripped off his robes and laid down on his futon. So he had to compete with his son huh? Well at least he was not competing against Sesshomaru as well...

* * *

Kagome ignored the scathing looks she received as she glided down the hallway in her miko garbs and armor. The demons in the shiro disliked her even more than before it seemed. Even so, she would not be intimidated by them. She was a miko and she was proud of it. If she really wanted to hurt them it would be as easy as a snap of her fingers. But she did not want to hurt anyone and they would have to either accept it, or live in fear that she would take their lives.

"Kagome-sama!"

She spun around at the sound of her friend calling out for her. She resumed her course to the dojo once her friend had caught up with her. "Busy this morning?" She asked conversationally.

"Not particularly! I actually came to tag along with you today seeing as how my schedule was surprisingly clear for the day. So where are you off to?"

"I was hoping to get a workout in while I had a free moment. So I am heading for the dojo." She paused at the door to the dojo and turned to smirk at Aemi. "Want to be my sparring partner?" She kept her eyes on her friend even as she opened the shoji door and stepped into the dojo.

"Umm...Kagome-sama..." Aemi pointed at something over her shoulder.

"What?" She turned to look at what Aemi was pointing at and her jaw nearly fell to the ground. There in the middle of the dojo was Touga... Only he was naked from the waist up and covered in sweat. "Ngh..." His body was... Flawless... Well defined abdominal muscles rippled under slightly tanned skin. His arms were toned and strong. He had battle scars scattered about across his skin but it actually made him look more attractive... This was bad! This was bad!

"Kagome what are you doing?"

She blinked and nearly screamed when she noticed how close he was now. "Uhhh... Workout... Morning... Umm... Leaving now!" She sputtered and backed away slowly.

For some strange reason he smirked at her! Actually smirked! Like he was amused by her behavior! Maybe he was? "By all means join me for a light spar Kagome." He grabbed her and pulled her into the dojo.

"But! But! Oh why me?" She groaned and took a spot opposite of him and drew Kibou. All she had to do was allow the spar to keep her mind off of his body... She could do that! Right...? She waited until her drew his sword before she launched herself at him with an underhand swing that was meant to disarm him. He jumped up and dodged her before he swung his sword down at her head. She brought Kibou up to block him in the knick of time. She spun around to the right and swung Kibou at his side. He twisted to the side and she had to dodge a quick swipe from his sword.

"Kiyomi taught you well..."

She dashed forward and lashed out in a flurry of slashes and swipes that he dodged or blocked. He swung back at her and she parried his sword before she slashed at out at him again. He caught her sword mid-strike with the hilt of his and pushed her back. "Yes well I worked as hard as any human can..." She huffed and brought her sword up in front of her in time to block another overhand swing. She surprised him by dropping down and using her free hand to support herself she kicked out at his legs. He disentangled himself from her and jumped up and over her to land behind her. She rolled to the side to avoid being struck from behind and steadied herself.

"Yes well you always did have potential with the sword... I cannot wait to see just how strong you have become when faced with a real battle situation."

"Well you will have plenty of opportunities to see for yourself Touga-sama." She had not doubt about that... She was a tremendously powerful miko who was hunted far and wide by demons. But that was not important. What was important was the male who appeared in front of her at inhuman speed and attacked in a flash of quick strikes with his sword. She dodged them with much precision and twisted around to slash at his chest. He caught her by the wrist right before her sword made contact and threw her body to the floor. She tried to scramble to her feet but in a flash he had his sword to her throat. The angle she was in gave her a perfect view of his body too...

"This round is mine! Next time we spar we should give it a little more effort yes?" He laughed and held out a hand to help her up.

"Uhh yes! Of course Touga-sama!" She stuttered and sheathed Kibou.

"Kagome drop the sama from my name. You of all people should know that it is not necessary for you to call me that." He gave her an odd look before he sheathed his sword.

Why did the way he looked at her make her feel so strange? It was almost like he knew something that she did not... And whatever it was she was not sure if she would like it. "Very well..."

"Good. Now I must be getting ready for a meeting with my council." He moved to slip his haori back on and tied it shut before slipping his armor on. He turned back to her when something seemed to occur to him. "Oh that reminds me! Starting next week I would like you to sit in during council meetings."

He wanted her to sit in during council? "But Touga I am a female. Females are forbidden from sitting in on council meeting unless they are the Lady of the House, or one of its Heirs." If Sesshomaru had a fit about her being here in the first place then he would tear the shiro apart at this news... Of how she was looking forward to that conversation.

"Yes but I am asking you personally to sit in for the council. No one will give you any trouble since it is my choice. Well Sesshomaru might but he will be dealt with accordingly if he opposes me. What do you say?" He looked at her expectantly.

"If it is at your request Touga then I have no choice but to acquiesce. On one condition of course."

"And that is?"

"That I am allowed to deal with Sesshomaru myself if he causes any problems."

He looked at her curiously for a moment. "Why? Why would you want to get into a confrontation with him when I could easily handle it instead?"

She lifted her head and stared him straight in the eye and spoke in a serious voice. "Because he will not learn to respect me unless I defend myself from him instead of you! He needs to learn that I do not fear him. He needs to learn that not all humans are as weak as they may seem."

A look of pride crossed his face before he nodded. "If that is what you wish. Just be warned that should he harm you in any way that I will become involved."

"No you will not. If you have to come to my rescue he will think that I am defenseless. I need to face him on my own power with no interference from anyone. And trust me when I tell you that I am more than able to handle him."

Reluctance flashed through his eyes before they hardened. "Fine. But if things should get out of hand I will step in regardless of your wishes. Now I must be going so that I am not late. I will see you at the evening meal."

She watched him go before something occurred to her and she turned to Aemi who stood by silently. "That reminds me Aemi."

"Of what Kagome-sama?"

"That! You need to drop the sama too! We are friends and friends do not refer to each other that way. I would have said something earlier but I was...distracted." She muttered under the last bit her breath. What with all these men around... Well she was lucky that she could think straight.

"Very well... Kagome..." Aemi said her name with much hesitance before continuing on. "What do you wish to do for the remainder of the day?"

"I have several techniques that I need to practice so I suppose I will just stay here and train." She needed to work out some of the tension from her body before she exploded. Who would have guessed that one day back home and she would already be at her wits end with her body? And the fact that she was torn up over her feelings for Touga, and Yash. Yes she did have feelings for them for some strange reason... Now all she had to do was figure out how to proceed with that. She thanked the gods that all she had for Sesshomaru was a small attraction with no feelings behind it... If she had to deal with that she would go mad.

* * *

I had to make Kagome have feelings for Inuyasha too because of her past life. And I made her attracted to Sesshy just because! Anyways the jewel will be revealed soon! Maybe in the next chapter or two! R&R and let me know what you all thought!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here is the next update for you! The story is going to get going really soon so just be patient! ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

"Kagome wake up! Wake up!"

Cerulean eyes cracked open and locked on Aemi's form looming over her. "Aemi wha?!"

"You must get around for the days council! Hurry or you will be late!"

Her eyes widened in realization and she quickly thrust the covers off of her and scrambled out of bed. She dashed over to her wardrobe and grabbed her bathing yukata before she dashed into the adjoining hot spring. Shedding her sleeping kimono she stepped into the water and waded into the center of the pool and dunked her head under the water to wet her hair. When she came back up she looked over at Aemi as her friend gathered her necessary bathing soaps for her. "Aemi what will the council meeting be like?" She asked while she waded back over to the edge of the pool so that Aemi could rub her favorite soap into her hair.

"I have not had the honor of sitting in on one so I can only speculate. From what I understand it is mostly talk about problems and issues in the Lord's lands. Then the Lord decides how to handle them. Rinse."

Kagome dunked her head under the water to rinse the soap out before coming back up to the surface. "So I will not have to do anything? Then why insist on me being there?" She took the skin soap that Aemi offered her and began rubbing it onto her body.

"Well Kagome you are a very important member of Touga's pack. So of course he would insist that you are a part of any major decisions that need to be made."

She rinsed her skin clean of soap as she pondered Aemi's words. Perhaps she would never understand the way demons thought. But as long as she was accepted here she supposed that she did not need to.

"Come Kagome! We still need to get you dressed in your formal kimono!"

She clambered out of the hot spring and slipped into her yukata before following after Aemi. She sat down on her futon and grabbed a jade comb from the tansu near her bed and started running it through her knee length locks. Aemi flitted back over to her side with a pink kimono with red camellia blossoms embroidered on it.

"Here let us get you dressed and then we will take care of your hair."

Aemi helped her change into the kimono and tied her obi for her before she grabbed the same comb that Kagome had been using earlier to run it through her locks for her. Her friend tied her hair back into its usual miko style pony tail before she ushered her to her feet and out the door. Now all she had to worry about was how Sesshomaru would react to her presence...

* * *

When she entered the council room she was immensely surprised to see that a vacant cushion was waiting for her next to Touga. She was hesitant to approach him and seat herself next to him but it was that or sit next to one of the numerous demons who were glaring at her. Get mauled by demons? Or sit next to Touga? She glanced at Sesshomaru who was sitting to his Father's right side and glaring right at her. Piss off Sesshomaru? Or do not piss off Sesshomaru?

"Kagome we are all waiting on you. Please come and take your seat."

Her eyes shot over to Touga who was beckoning her forward. Well she would rather anger Sesshomaru than anger Touga so she moved to his side and settled herself down. Once she had done that Touga finally called the council into session.

"Now that we are all gathered the council may begin."

A large demon with short blue hair and steel grey eyes stood to address Touga. "Touga-sama there have been reports of ookami demons crossing the borders into the western lands. They have been attacking the human villages for the last season."

A demon that was obviously an inu turned to address the first one. "Those villages are simple farming villages. They are not on an important trade route so they are not of the most importance. What we need to worry about are the dragons of the north. Ever since Ryukotsusei was sealed away by our Lord relations between the West, and the North have been turbulent."

"Yes but they have not made a move into the western lands! We need to address the problem at hand and that lies with the wolves!" The first demon argued back.

"Wolves are of little threat to the west! Dragons however are an entirely different matter! If they made a move to cross into the west then a full blown war could break out!"

Kagome watched the two of them go back and forth before she looked to Touga who seemed to be beyond used to banter like this. In fact he looked at her from the corner of his eye and a smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. What was he waiting for? Wasn't he supposed to say something?

"I agree with Daichi. The dragons are a bigger threat to the House of the West. We will send extra detachments to patrol the northern borders."

She spun around to Sesshomaru at the sound of his voice. "And what about the human villages? Oh wait! They are human villages so they have no importance to you!" She spat furiously.

"You have no place to speak here woman. So be silent unless you are addressed directly." He glared back at her.

"What better advice to follow than your own?" She returned his glare with one of her own. Touga had asked her to be here so she answered to him and him alone.

"Insolent human! How dare you address Sesshomaru-sama in such a manner?!" One of the demons hissed.

She spun on the demon who had spoken in fury. "How dare I? Why? Because I am a human? Or is it because I am a woman?"

"Humans have no place in the affairs of demons! And especially a human miko who would sooner kill all of us!"

"Oh? So you are threatened by a lowly human woman? How pathetic!"

"Kagome."

"If I wanted to kill any of you it would be as simple as breathing!"

"Kagome."

"You are all so threatened by me that you refuse to see me as anything less than an enemy! If I truly was an enemy do you think that Touga would allow me to reside here?"

"Kagome calm yourself!"

She froze before she could say another word and looked at Touga. Her temper had definitely gotten the better of her again. And in front of Touga no less... "My apologies Touga-sama. My emotions got the better of me." She bowed in respect before she settled back down beside him. Once she had taken her seat he turned back to address his council.

"Everyone in my lands is under my protection. So we will send two detachments out at first light to deal with the ookami. And we will also increase our patrols along the Northern border. Are there any who oppose my decision?" When no one made any kind of disagreement he continued on. "Good. Now are there any other issues to be discussed?"

An inu with shoulder length brown hair and copper colored eyes spoke up next. "Villages towards the South have reported a strange miasma. It appears to have killed many humans but that is to be expected. What is most concerning is that it has even begun poisoning and killing demons."

"A miasma? When did it first appear?" Kagome asked the demon. If the miasma was as toxic as this demon believed it to be than only a powerful holy person would be able to purify it. Even killing the demon who created it would not eradicate the traces of miasma itself.

"Answer her Nawaki." Touga ordered him.

"Yes Touga-sama!" The demon bowed before he turned his attention back to Kagome. "The miasma was only recently reported. So I would say it appeared no less than a moon cycle ago."

Only a moon cycle ago? And already it was powerful enough to kill demons who were normally resistant to miasma? "Touga-sama If I may speak openly for a moment?"

"Of course you may."

"If this miasma is as powerful as your council member says it is, then it would make sense to send me to purify the miasma and slay the demon. For even if you were to destroy the demon creating it, the miasma will still poison the land."

"I see the wisdom in your words. Still I cannot send you alone. So I will accompany you myself."

"But Touga-sama! Your presence is required here! Surely the miko can handle this issue herself!" The same blue haired demon spoke up. Others nodded in agreement.

"I agree with your council member Touga-sama. This is an issue that I am more than equipped to deal with on my own. And as safe as your presence makes me feel, I do not require protection anymore." Her body jolted when he turned to her with anger clear in his eyes.

"I will be accompanying you Kagome! I do not want to hear another word from anyone on the matter!" He growled with his teeth bared.

She could only nod at him dumbly. What had made him so angry? Surely he knew that she had faced dangers like this many times in the past... Why was he being so...clingy? Would he be even worse on their journey to eradicate the miasma?

* * *

First light the next day found the two of them flying to the southern village to deal with the miasma. "You did not have to come with me you know. When I was training with Master Kiyomi I was going out to slay demons by myself by the time I was eleven." She struggled to look at his face through the raven locks obscuring her view of him. One of the many hazards of flying...

"But I did have to Kagome. It is far too dangerous for you to go alone."

Why did she get the feeling that there was far more to it than that? "As I already told you Touga, Master had me going out and slaying demons by myself before I had even become a woman. So your worries about my wellbeing are nice, but unneccessary."

"It is the Alpha's job to worry about the wellbeing of his packmates. It is not something that I can help. So you had best get used to it now." His gold eyes softened when they gazed down at her.

She tried her best to fight back the blush on her cheeks but it was pointless. With the way he was looking at her she would swear that he saw her the same way that she saw him. But it was just wishful thinking on her part. Why would Touga find her attractive when he could have a demoness like Sesshomaru's mother? Even if she was a frigid... She shook her head to clear it of her thoughts of her feelings. They had a demon to hunt and she could not afford to be distracted.

* * *

She first felt the sinister aura a few hours later as they neared the desecrated remains of the village. Her eyes narrowed at the first pulse of the sinister aura against her reiki. Why did this aura feel so familiar? She was sure that she had never encountered it before in this life. Why had she not felt it earlier? This demon was able to conceal his youki from her. "Touga did you feel the youki before?"

"Not until we neared the village." He looked down at her as he landed on the ground. "It can conceal its' youki. We should tred carefully."

"Right." She noticed the way that he stepped closer to her as they took their first steps into the remains of the village. The miasma permeated the air in a thick purple mist. Her reiki manifested itself and purified the air around her, and Touga so that they would not be affected by the toxins. The poison had eaten away at the wooden huts until they had collapsed in on themselves. "I have never seen such a potent miasma before. Have you?" She turned to him.

"No." He stated solemnly.

She turned and with him at her side descended further into the village. Piles of bones littered the ground. The skin and flesh of the villagers had dissolved completely at the first touches of the miasma. It made her stomach churn. They had died horrible deaths. Tears threatened to overflow from her eyes. The bodies of children lay scattered about. Some clinging to the skeletons of what she assumed were their parents. "Who would do something like this...? What purpose does this serve?"

"It brought you to me didn't it?" A sinister voice drifted in from all directions.

That voice... It chilled her blood in ways that nothing else ever had. Her hand shot down to Kibou's hilt and she drew her sword in a flourish. "Show yourself you coward!" Cerulean eyes shot around frantically. She was terrified. But she did not know why. Where was he? Who was he? Why did she seem to know him? She had not realized that she was shaking until a large hand came to rest on her shoulder. Her head whipped around and her eyes locked with Touga's bright golden ones.

"Calm yourself Kagome. I am here with you."

Her body instantly calmed at his touch. Touga was here for her. He had her back if anything went wrong. She put her hand on his and gave it a firm squeeze to reassure him that she was alright.

"You are different than you were the last time we met Kagome. The Kagome I knew was untrained. She was weak and useless. But you are different. Strong like Kikyo..." A deep chuckle rang out from the dark mist.

Why did that name fill her with jealousy? Why did she hate being compared to whoever this Kikyo was? She gritted her teeth and glared at the mist that obscured her view of her enemy. "I said SHOW YOURSELF! Or are you too much of a coward to face me?" Her voice rung out into the deathly quiet space.

"Facing you would be a death wish. Especially with your new and improved guard dog at your back."

Anger raced through her at how he referred to Touga. She brought Kibou up in front of her and in a flash of pink light it had warped to its bow form. "I have had enough of your games you coward!" She brought her fingers to the string and solidified her reiki into a solid arrow. She drew her bowstring back and aimed at the last place she heard him speak from. "TAKE THIS!" A huge streak of bright pink light shot out from her bow when she released the bowstring. It shot through the miasma and purified it restoring visibility.

"As quick to anger as you always were. Well I for one think that you look more delectable when you are angry. It's too bad that you are such a danger to me. If you weren't I would take you as my whore."

Where was he? Why couldn't she pinpoint where he was hiding? At this range he should not be able to hide his position from her! "Touga can you catch his scent at all?"

"No the stench of the miasma is too strong."

"You have something that I need Kagome... So hand it over!"

A bone tentacle shot out from the ground at lightning speed. She went to dodge it but her every part of her body and power froze a second before she could twist out of the way. The appendage tore into her body and flung it into the air.

"KAGOME!"

She could hear Touga screaming for her. She could see him fighting off a sea of tentacles to get to her. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. A horrible seering pain tore through her body as the tentacle ripped itself from her side as her body spun in midair. Why did she feel as if she had been here before? In this same exact predicament? Why wouldn't her body move?

"Because this was meant to happen." A feminine voice echoed through her mind.

It was meant to happen? But why? At that moment the tentacle ripped itself from her body and in its clutches was a small round pink jewel. She couldn't resist reaching out for the object. What was that? Why did it call to her? Her body fell back towards the earth below but her hand stayed reaching out for it.

"You cannot allow him to possess the completed shikon no tama! You must do something!"

"Shikon no tama...?" Her lips parted to utter the words. What was the shikon no tama? Why did she feel like she should know?

"It does not matter! Just do something before he escapes with it!"

Her body reacted seemingly on autopilot. She brought Kibou up and notched another reiki arrow before she shot it at the small jewel in the demon's grasp. It hit and a blinding pink light lit up the sky followed by the sound of shattering glass. A storm of pink lights shot apart and scattered in various directions. Her body crashed into something warm and firm and arms wrapped around her midsection. Touga's silver hair flew into her vision and she could tell that he was saying something to her but she could only focus on the man that she could see across the battlefield. Long dark hair fell past his lean waist. Blue eyeshadow coated his eyes lids that fell over dark red eyes. His outfit consisted of a purple top covered by a medium blue high collared vest. Bone plated armor crossed over his chest a large red eye sitting in the middle of it and bones jutted out of his shoulders.

"You have failed to protect the shikon no tama again... Well once a failure always a failure. I will just have to collect the shards before you. And then I will be back to destroy you."

"You bastard! How dare you touch what is mine?!" Touga roared animalistically. His eyes were bleeding red and his cheek crest were elongated.

"My name is Naraku. And I will do more then just touch her Touga-sama. I will destroy her as I was born to do." Naraku took to the sky on a purple cloud similar to Touga's. "Until we meet again Kagome." He shot off and disappeared from their view.

As soon as Naraku disappeared Touga leaned over her and ripped her armor off her body. Blood coated her side and stained her juban that was torn open to reveal a small hole where the shikon had been ripped from her body. Strangely enough it did not hurt anymore. No it just felt numb even if blood was still spewing from it.

"Kagome! Kagome hold on!"

A small pink light...

"Kagome!"

She could see it just out of reach...

"Kagome can you hear me?"

And she knew that she had to get to it...

"Kagome!"

She pushed Touga's hands away from her and rolled onto her hands and knees. The light was calling to her. It was as if she had no control over her actions as she got to her feet and made her way towards it.

"Kagome you are in no position to be up!"

But she couldn't stop...

"Are you listening to me?!"

Even if she wanted to...

"Kagome what has gotten into you?!"

Even when he came in front of her to stop her she just stepped around him. It pulsed when she knelt down before it... It was urging her to take a hold of it. So she reached out and plucked the small shard between her fingers. It shined an even brighter pink once she held it in her grasp.

"Kagome?"

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Yes?" She followed his gaze down to her side where the hole was visible through her torn robes. "It does not hurt actually."

He looked at her unconvinced. "I doubt that Kagome. Still we need to get it dressed before you bleed to death. Come."

She tucked the jewel shard into her chest bindings and stepped into his arms after sheathing Kibou. Her body was more tired now than she could ever remember it being. Her eyes slid closed and unconsciousness overcame her.

* * *

Touga looked down at Kagome's still form on her futon. Rage hot and thick raced through his veins. This Naraku would pay for touching what was his! He would pay for putting Touga's intended in such a state! The wooden doors to Kagome's room slid open and Inuyasha's scent washed over him.

"What the hell happened old man?!"

"Quiet Inuyasha! Do you want to wake her when she desperately needs her rest?" He turned to glare at his youngest son until the boy slumped down against the wall.

"Fine I'll be quiet. So answer my damn question!"

"A demon named Naraku was responsible for the miasma. He attacked us with some kind of bone tentacles. There were many so I was unable to get to Kagome when Naraku attacked her... He tossed her into the air and shoved his tentacle into her side and ripped the shikon no tama from her body."

"Shikon no tama...? Naraku...?" Inuyasha's brows furrowed deeply. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

He turned to look at his son fully. Inuyasha was acting similar to how Kagome acted when Naraku revealed himself. But he was certain that his son had never met the demon before. Or had he? "Inuyasha do you know this demon?"

"I don't think so... The name just sounds familiar. What happened after that?"

"She shattered the shikon with an arrow. And after that Naraku called her a failure for some odd reason, and then he left. After he promised to destroy her one day that is." Touga snorted and rolled his eyes. "As if he could defeat me."

"With the shikon he could. Couldn't he old man?"

Touga gritted his teeth and his eyes bled red. "If he could obtain the full jewel he would be a threat to me. But I will not let that happen. At first light we will have to come together and figure out some sort of plan for gathering the jewel fragments."

"You're gonna have to leave the shiro for a long time to do that old man. Who's gonna run the place while you're gone?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Inuyasha. For now leave me with Kagome. We will talk in the morning." He waited until Inuyasha had left the room before he laid down on the futon next to Kagome. He pulled her smaller body closer and wrapped his mokomoko around her. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

Hey guys! I know that Kagome should have been able to fight back at least a little bit but think about it! If she actually did fight back then Naraku would not be able to rip the jewel from her body. If that didn't happen then the story would never get going! I wanted the jewel to be revealed in a somewhat similar manner so I hope you are all happy with this chapter! And the next time Kagome goes into battle she will most definitely kick ass so don't think that she is just useless because of this one chapter! Anyways R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys here is the next chapter for you! The quest for the sacred jewel is going to be starting soon! As for Kagome being taken so easily by Naraku think about it this way, if she actually was able to fight would he be able to rip the jewel from her body? Would anyone? Probably not. Anyways on with the chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

After meeting with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha to discuss what needed to be done about the sacred jewel he had wandered back into Kagome's room to wait for her to wake up. While he waited for his female to show some sign of life he thought about how the discussion had gone. Sesshomaru had decided that he was above traveling with them due to Kagome's presence, so he would be taking Jaken and going off on his own. And Inuyasha had insisted on coming with Kagome, and him. Aemi was going to stay behind and run the shiro in his absence so he did not have to worry about his home falling apart. Now they were all waiting on Kagome to be well enough to travel. His golden eyes were trained completely on her small form laying on the futon. What he could not understand at all was what had happened to Kagome during the battle with Naraku. It was like she had frozen completely. And he only having his claws to do battle with had been sufficiently slowed down so that he could not get to her in time. It had been horrifying to watch her body being ripped into by that beast's tentacle and thrown into the air. He needed to go see Totosai at the start of this journey to have a sword forged so that he could protect her more efficiently. If only Inuyasha did not need Tetsusaiga to prevent his demon blood from taking over whenever they were separated he would have kept it. He jolted from his inner musings when Kagome shifted on the futon and moaned. "Kagome?"

Her eyelids shifted and lifted up to reveal her glazed over deep cerulean hues. "Mmm Touga?"

"Yes I am here." When she attempted to sit up he moved to prop her up against his arm. "How are you feeling? You were in very rough shape when we returned to the shiro. Even Inuyasha was worried about you." He curled his body more around her smaller one so that she was leaning against his chest.

"I feel fine. In a strange way that wound did not even hurt." She shifted against him and snuggled more into his haori. "Water." She rasped out almost as an afterthought.

He reached over to the small water basin and grabbed the ladle from it before bringing it to her mouth. She sucked it down greedily before pushing the wooden utensil away from her. "Better?"

"Yes much." She was silent for a moment before turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. "What happened while I was unconscious? What are we going to do about the jewel?"

"We are going to go and retrieve the shards and fuse them back together. Sesshomaru is going on his own for obvious reasons. And Inuyasha decided to come with us so that he did not have to go with Sesshomaru for even more obvious reasons."

"Why do you all have to become involved? If it is anyone's duty to retrieve them it is mine. This is something that I should do alone."

A low growl built up deep in his chest before passing out through his clenched teeth. The thought of her going off alone when an obviously very dangerous demon hunted her was enough to make his protective instincts kick in with a vengeance. He clutched her even tighter to his body and his pink tinged eyes locked with her wide cerulean ones. "Absolutely not! We are coming with you regardless of your sense of honor and justice. So you had better learn to just accept it now instead of later."

"But I was the one who broke the jewel! I should retrieve the shards on my own!" She pulled herself away from him and turned around to lock fierce blue eyes with his own molten gold.

He pushed aside the momentary emptiness that came with her body leaving his and focused on reigning in his temper. Now that she was an adult female her disobedience was not nearly as adorable as it was in her childhood. No now his instincts were telling him to put his alpha bitch in place. "Kagome I will not tolerate your arguments on the matter! I have spoken and my word is law!"

"Touga I am the shikon miko! It is my duty and no one elses! So I will argue on the matter all I want!" She jumped to her feet in her anger and loomed over his seated form.

He mirrored her actions and in a flash he was towering over her growling down at her. "I HAVE SPOKEN! AND YOU WILL RESPECT MY WISHES AND ABIDE BY THEM!"

"You cannot just order me around Touga! I live here with you because you are my friend! Not because you are my boss or ruler! I am free to do as I please unless you give me a valid reason otherwise!"

"Oh but I am in a position to order you around Kagome! I am the Alpha male and you are my bitch! You listen to me! I will hear no more on this matter Kagome. And if you should try to leave the shiro without me I will hunt you down and punish you accordingly."

"Your bitch...?" Kagome mouthed the words slowly. Her eyes were trained on him like a bird demon. "I do not understand... What do you mean?"

"Good choice of words Touga..." His beast purred in ecstasy.

It was bad that he did not realize his slip of the tongue until she brought it up. What did he tell her now? Kagome was a smart educated woman so if he tried to tell her that she was just a bitch in the pack she would not believe him.

"Just be honest and let her know exactly who she is. Let her know who she belongs to. And then ravish her afterwards!"

He shook away his beast and focused back on her expectant face. "Kagome I..." Before he could finish she cut him off.

"No there is no reason to explain. I am a part of your pack so I should just listen to you even if I do not like it. I am sorry for being so unruly about the whole thing. I just feel like others should not be dragged into correcting my mistakes." She inched away from him with her hands held up in surrender. "I am feeling more than fine so whenever you are ready to go we can set out!"

Before he could make any sort of response to her she had darted out the doors to her room. What had her so worked up? He pushed away his beast who was snarling at his ineptitude in revealing his feelings to her. He had to prepare the shiro for his departure. He would get her alone later and explain everything to her...

* * *

She had to get away from him and the look he was giving her. His eyes were so soft yet so heated when he looked at her. She had to mask her scent to hide the way she was affected by him. Why was this happening to her? She wanted to kiss him... Her eyes were trained on the floor as she ran so she did not notice the red clad form until she had slammed into it and knocked them both to the floor.

"Oi wench! Watch where you're goin!"

She hurried to scramble off of Inuyasha before anyone saw them. "I am so sorry Yash! I was not watching where I was going!"

Inuyasha hopped to his feet and shoved his arms into his haori sleeves. "Keh! Obviously wench otherwise you wouldn't have knocked me over!"

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Well I am sooo very sorry Inuyasha! Well not really because you are being an ass about it! Next time I will be sure to-" All words ceased to fall from her mouth when she remembered the kotodama beads she had found on one of her last missions with Kiyomi. All the fun she could have by slapping them onto Yash... And he most definitely deserved it for being rude all of the time! "Hey Yash I have something to show you in my room!"

He looked at her with skepticism and uncertainty. "What do you gotta show me?"

"An artifact that I found on a slaying journey! I think you will like it! Come!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards her room. Sickening amusement filled her with each step closer to her room. Hopefully Touga would not be mad at her for the horrible punishments his son would soon be subjected to... They stopped in front of her door and she slid it open and peaked around for Touga. Sighing in relief when she found her room blissfully empty she stepped in and dragged Yash with her. "Sit there while I go get it."

"Keh! Whatever wench!"

She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from laughing as she opened her wardrobe at the bottom sat a small ivory box. She popped it open and pulled out the purple beaded necklace with what looked to be a fang stringed on every few purple beads. She brought her hands together and channeled her reiki into it discreetly so that Inuyasha would not sense it of course. It hummed once with the added power and then she masked it so that no one would be able to sense the power until she used it. "I found it!" She turned and rushed back to his side and plopped down onto her knees beside him.

"Wench what the hell is that?" Inuyasha grumbled while glaring at the necklace.

"Oh it is just a necklace that I thought would stand out perfectly against your firerat! Here try it on!" Before he could protest she slipped the necklace onto his neck where it would remain until...if she chose to take it off... "It looks wonderful on you!"

"No it looks girly! Take it off wench!" When she didn't make a move to take it off of him he reached up to do it himself.

Thinking fast she reached out and slammed her hands onto his and pushed the necklace back down. Their foreheads smashed against each other in her haste to stop him from discovering her little surprise. "Ow! Inu...yasha..." It was at that moment she realized how close their lips were. She could feel his breath fan out against her lips. He was not moving either it was like they were both frozen in their spots. Why did this feel wrong and right at the same time? Why did it make her feel fulfilled and empty? It was like she wanted to lean forward and take that next step but she knew it was not meant to be. And that realization caused her heart to twist and shred itself apart. Yet at the same time it made her feel relieved. But Inuyasha... His eyes were hungry she could tell. He wanted this but she could not give it to him for reasons that she did not understand. Maybe she did understand it somewhat. It was because she had feelings for Touga as well. It would not be right to press things with either because she was torn and divided on the matter. Her resolve strengthened she went to pull away but the wooden doors to her room sliding open had her freezing in place. One blue eye slid over to the door and horror flooded through her body at who was standing there. Touga's form was rigid and the whites of his eyes had completely bled red.

"What is going on in here?" A low dangerous growl followed his words.

Kagome jerked back from Inuyasha and gave Touga the best smile she could in the situation. "I was giving Yash a present! Which he tried to take off!" She shot Inuyasha a small glare before turning her attention back to the demon lord who looked ready to kill at any moment. "Well he tried to take it off so I grabbed his hands to push the necklace back down and I ended up almost falling on him."

"Hmm is this true Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's true. Now can I take the damn necklace off?" The hanyou once again attempted to tear the kotodama off of his neck.

"NO!" With a shout Kagome threw herself at him and pried his hands off of the purple necklace. "You are so very rude Inuyasha! I gave you a present that was exceedingly hard to acquire and you do not appreciate the lengths that I went through to get it! No you just comment that it is girly looking before you try to toss it away!"

"Wench! Get off of me so I can get rid of this piece of crap necklace!"

"No! Touga make him stop!" Kagome pleaded with the still very irritable looking demon.

"Inuyasha it is rude to throw away a gift. Leave it be."

"Keh! Fine whatever!"

"Now that you two are finished we need to go and meet Sesshomaru in the gardens."

Kagome jumped up and ran over to Touga's side with Inuyasha trailing along after her cursing the necklace the whole way. "Let us go and see Sesshy the Ice King himself!"

* * *

Of course the first emotion that passed across Sesshomaru's face as soon as she stepped into the gardens was annoyance. So she made sure to send him a huge smile as she passed by him and settled against a tree several feet across from him. Being the ever curious human she was she wondered if Sesshomaru even felt anything but annoyance for anyone? Was he secretly a hentai in an ice cold exterior? Did he peak in the female hot springs in his free time? She slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to spill out at the thought. From the corner of her eye she saw Touga sit down next to her and give her an odd look.

"Kagome what is it that you find so amusing?"

"Nothing!" She shot out a little too quickly for it to be believable.

Inuyasha sat down on her other side and glared at her. "Keh! The wench is probably thinking about this girly necklace she forced me to wear!"

"It is not girly Inuyasha! So be quiet and wear it!"

"Keh! It is so girly wench! And you can't make me do anything!" He shot back angrily.

"My name is not wench! It is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" She growled out with a heated glare in his direction.

"I'll call you by your name when you take this girly necklace off of me!"

"You will call me by my name regardless Yashy!"

The other two just watched Kagome, and Inuyasha go back and forth with varying forms of amusement or annoyance. Finally Touga had enough and cleared his throat to draw their attention to him. "May we get back to the matter at hand?" He waited until they looked at him with guilty expressions before continuing. "We will set out to collect the jewel fragments at first light tomorrow. Aemi is in charge of running the shiro while we are gone."

"You would leave the Western shiro in the hands of a common kitsune demon? Why would you not call mother to run it in your sted? She is the acting Lady of the West until you decide to take a mate."

Maybe she was just imagining it but Kagome could swear that he glared at her at the end of his sentence. And beside her Touga bristled and growled at his oldest son, while Inuyasha just snorted. And all she could think was that Aemi was much more than Sesshomaru made her out to be. "What is wrong with Aemi running the shiro? If my memory is correct she is in charge of the servants, and scheduling for just about everything. It seems to me that your only problem with her is the fact that she is not of noble blood."

"She is below my bloodline woman. Not that this Sesshomaru answers to you worthless human."

"Worthless human? Is that how you see all humans? Oh wait! I did not even need to ask! You are too pig-headed to see anything beyond your own selfish existence! Would that not make almost anyone better than you?" Anger and mocking coated every word she spoke.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and in response Touga, and Inuyasha stiffened and growled in warning. "You will speak to me with respect you worthless human! I am above your station!" He snarled with fangs bared.

"That very well may be! But I do not give respect to those who have not earned it. And you Sesshy have most definitely not earned it."

Sesshomaru shot up from the tree he was leaning against and stood over her snarling and practically foaming at the mouth. "I will not tell you again woman! You will address me with respect or be punished accordingly!"

Before Touga or Inuyasha could do anything she shot up to her feet and thrust her face right into Sesshomaru's personal space. "And I will not tell YOU again! I only respect those who deserve it! And you do not deserve the respect of anyone!" Her reiki pulsed to the surface of her skin and crackled into the air around her threateningly. She jabbed a reiki coated finger into his chest sending him skidding back across the grass. Just when it looked like he was going to pounce towards her Touga stepped in front of her and growled threateningly.

"Enough from the both of you! If you would like to act like children do it on your own time! But until then I demand that you sit down and act like civilized beings!"

Kagome frowned and grudgingly returned to her seat beside Inuyasha. "Foolish Demon Lord and his holier than thou attitude..." She muttered under her breath.

Sesshomaru just gracefully sat down where he had been and continued with his earlier train of thought. "As I said before the human interrupted me-"

"MY NAME IS NOT HUMAN! IT IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"

He ignored her and continued on. "As I was saying before, mother would be a better choice to have watch over and guard the shiro. She has the power to defend it from any threat and she is a proper Lady who is more than capable of running the day to day operations."

"Yes I understand what you are saying Sesshomaru. But she is also prone to thinking that she owns whatever she sets her sights on. This is my shiro and I do not know if I can trust her to follow my instructions precisely. No I am almost certain that she would only do what she wishes despite my orders. So Aemi will be in charge because she is trustworthy and loyal. She is also more than strong enough to defend it from most threats."

"Keh! And she won't infest the place with her dog in heat stench like your mother would!" Inuyasha snickered.

"Dog in heat?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha curiously.

"Keh! The old bitch is still hot after Father. Whenever she comes to the shiro she stinks the place up with her arousal... It's nasty as hell!"

Something in her felt like it was being torn apart. She knew that Sesshomaru's mother had a thing for Touga but still... She was a woman now and this actually bothered her. Maybe it was because despite the demoness's horrid personality she was still unearthly beautiful. Maybe it was because Touga and Inukimi had a son together... They had history together... Would he ever want to take her back? Why wouldn't he? She was a demon after all and a better match for him. Inukimi would not grow old and die as she would. They could be together for thousands of years to come. But is still hurt to think it because she felt something strong for him... Stronger then what she felt for anyone else before. Why couldn't she understand it? She needed to focus on what was being said.

"I have already informed Aemi of her new duties and she had agreed to them. There will be no more discussion on the matter Sesshomaru. I will also be returning to the shiro from time to time so it will not be left completely in her hands. I will be sure that all is well when I stop in for supplies when we run out."

"Keh! Now that that is all outta the way where do we start lookin for these jewel shards? How the hell are we going to find the damn things?"

"I can answer that." Kagome spoke up drawing their attention to her. She reached into her haori and pulled the fragment she had out for them to see. Its' bright pink light pulsed and shimmered around it. "I can feel it... There is a certain aura to it that I can seem to sense. It shines a bright pink color... Well at least this one does because I have purified it. Their energy draws me in. I am certain that if I am close enough I can sense their locations."

"Well at least we have some way to locate the shards. Even though Sesshomaru will not have any leads on their locations because he refuses to travel with us." Touga sent his son a disappointed look.

"I refuse to travel with a human woman. That is final." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

"I am sure that a demon could feel their power if they were close enough as well Touga. They would be drawn to the jewel's power. So Sesshomaru should be able to sense the shards if he is close enough as well. And if that is not enough I am certain that demons will find them and use them to increase their power. So we should all expect an increase in demon attacks as well."

"Whattaya mean they can increase a demon's power?" Inuyasha asked interestedly.

"I can sense the power of many demons residing in the jewel...along with a strange purifying light... Anyone who comes to possess even a single fragment of the jewel would see an increase in their power be they demon or human." She grasped the shard tightly in her hand. "Much blood will be shed over this damn jewel... We need to hurry and gather the shards as quickly as possible."

Touga nodded in agreement. "Yes I agree with you Kagome. We will set out at first light as long as you are feeling well enough of course."

"I feel more than fine Touga! We cannot wait around while people and demons alike are dying over my mistake!"

"Yeah old man! The wench feels more than fine! Hell she even felt good enough to torment me with her little gift today for her own amusement! Keh! Stupid wench!"

Kagome whirled around in anger and for some unknown reason activated the kotodama with the words "SIT BOY!" The necklace immediately lit up and Inuyasha's body snapped forward and slammed into the ground hard enough to create a small crater.

"ARGH! What the hell wench?!" His voice came out muffled against the dirt.

"YOU! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME MANNERS!" By the time she was finished with her rant Inuyasha was buried six feet into the ground with a huge crater surrounding him.

"Kagome... What did you do to my son?"

She whirled around to face Touga and Sesshomaru, both of which were looking at her in a mixture of astonishment, and amusement. "I placed a necklace of subjugation on him due to his horrible manners! Now every time I say s-i-t he will be viciously slammed into the ground! And no I will not take it off!" She hastily added after Touga opened his mouth to speak.

"I was not going to ask you to. If anything I should be asking why I had not thought of this before."

"Hn. The hanyou could use the lesson in proper etiquette." Sesshomaru agreed before he turned and disappeared into the shiro.

"Why isn't anyone helping me?!" Inuyasha cried out pitifully from the deep crater he was buried at the bottom of.

Kagome huffed and went to climb down into the crater to help him but Touga rested a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Her head jerked over her shoulder and her eyes locked with his. "Touga?"

"Leave him. The pup should dig himself out after the way he addressed you earlier." What he left unsaid was that his pup also deserved to dig himself out for his close proximity to his future mate earlier. "Come so that we may speak on a matter of importance."

* * *

She let him lead her away from Inuyasha and into the shiro. What could he want to speak to her about? He led her all the way to her room and ushered her inside.

"Please sit." He gestured to the table near the shoji.

She settled herself down across from him and folded her hands into her lap. "Touga if this is about earlier... I told you the truth."

"I am more than aware Kagome. This is a matter of another kind."

"Like?"

"Do you remember when you were young and I explained pack hierarchy to you?"

"Yes I remember it in detail. Why?" She honestly had no idea what this could have to do with her seeing as how she already knew her place in his pack.

"I was not entirely honest with you about your placement in my pack Kagome. You are more than just an adopted member of the pack."

"I do not understand. How could I be anymore than that? Outsiders are always given a very low place in the pack from the start unless they are the Alpha's mate, or intended mate. And I cannot be that seeing as how I am a human." A pang shot through her heart at admitting that but she pushed it aside. Loving him would only hurt her in the end when she had to leave him behind due to her death. And besides there was no way he could care for her in that way.

"Yes I am aware. Have you ever really thought about the way you have been treated in my shiro? Have you ever thought of the reason why Sesshomaru and his mother resent you so?"

"No I already know why. They hate me because I am a human."

"That is only a part of it." He paused and looked to be gathering his thoughts before he met her eyes with his own. "When I first met you I saw something in you that shattered everything I thought I knew. It was like you became my most treasured person."

"Wha- What are you saying? Surely you cannot be..."

"All beings have a soul mate Kagome. I am no different. A soul mate is not always what one would suspect. I surely did not expect mine to be a small human girl. Nor did I expect her to be a miko. But you are."

She shrunk back away from him in a mixture of fear, and anger. "Do not lie to me Touga! It is not funny!"

Her response was obviously not what he had expected because his eyes narrowed in anger and a low warning growl issued from between his clenched teeth. "I do not lie Kagome."

"You just admitted that you did when I was a girl! How can I believe you now?" A mix of emotions that ranged from anger, sorrow, fear, and even relief for some strange reason tore through her so fast that she could not get a handle on herself. Soul mates? The very idea was laughable to her! Even as a girl she had never believed in two beings being so right for each other that no other would ever fit them the same way. It was... "Ridiculous... Soul mates do not exist. Only foolish little human girls believe in such things Touga. And I do not appreciate whatever game you are playing with me." Her whole being rejected the idea of such a thing. Why?

"Kagome I am telling the truth! Humans may not believe in the concept of soul mates but it is still very real! Demons are more attuned to it than humans for the reason that we are more aware of ourselves."

She shot to her feet and turned her back to him intent on ignoring his nonsense. Her feet carried her to her wardrobe and she snatched a small satchel from it before she started stuffing her essentials into it. Her vision was blurry for some reason. It took her a moment to realize that she was crying. She smirked at the irony of the situation she was in. Most girls would be jumping for joy that a strong handsome male claimed to be her soul mate. But all she could do was get angry and cry about it. What was wrong with her? In her life she had never been so torn and upset about something since her family's deaths.

"Kagome."

She dropped her satchel when strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her back into a strong chest. And for one moment she just let the heartache go and slumped into his embrace. "I do not understand why I feel this way. I do not understand why my entire being rejects this notion with everything in me."

"The soul often knows more than your conscious mind does Kagome. It knows you better than you know yourself. Perhaps you were betrayed by someone that you thought was your soul mate in a previous life. If that is the case then your soul is trying to protect you from that pain again."

Could that be true? Had she been betrayed by one who had been meant for her? Was that why she rejected the one who claimed to be her soul mate now? She needed time to sort her feelings out. "Touga I need some time to think things through. Please just allow me to have some time to come to terms with my feelings before pressing the matter anymore." His arms tightened around her locking her to him and she could feel him bury his face into her hair.

"Very well then. I will give you all the time that you need Kagome. But do not forget what I have said to you on this day for it was all the truth."

She felt him press his lips to the crown of her head before he released her and left her chambers. Why did she feel so empty and alone now that he had left her behind?

* * *

Hey guys I bet I surprised you with the whole rejected confession thing! Haha stupid Inuyasha scarring Kagome's soul in her past life! Well I am sure she will get over it soon enough! Maybe... Anyways R&R and let me know what you thought. Oh! And I am thinking about making Kagome give Sesshomaru a certain item that makes him either think out loud, or show his emotions clearly through body language and facial expressions. Lol! Let me know what you all think!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys here is the next chapter for you! The hunt for the sacred jewels starts now so here we go! Would you all like it if I followed the original story or deviated from it mostly and only incorporated certain parts from the actual story? Some things are going to be the same definitely like how they meet Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. And definitely Kouga just for comedy lol! I have been thinking about adding Kikyou in as well and making Kagome Midoriko's reincarnation as well but I'm not sure as of yet so opinions would be appreciated. Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

They had set out at first light just as he had said. Sesshomaru had quickly taken off on his youki cloud towards the east, while they had headed south. They had now been traveling for three days and there was still no sign of any jewel fragments. He supposed that he should be irritated by their slow progress but what was really aggravating was the way that Kagome congregated closer to Inuyasha and away from him. Every few steps he would glance over his shoulder at the two flanking him. Kagome would meet his eyes meekly before quickly looking away and engaging in conversation with Inuyasha. Jealousy pierced his chest every time she refused to acknowledge him, and instead gave all of her attention to Inuyasha. It was bad enough that his heart was throbbing over her rejection. He just hoped that something would happen eventually to change her mind on the matter. Or perhaps he could court her the proper way? Humans tended to be slow moving when it came to romance requiring a lengthy courtship before they would commit. He glanced over his shoulder at the raven haired beauty talking to his son once more. For Kagome it was more than worth it. "Inuyasha?" His attention was turned to his youngest son who had perked up immediately.

"Yeah pops whaddaya want?" The hanyou inquired in his gruff voice.

"We will be stopping to rest for a few moments. Go ahead and fill up the water containers at the river."

"Yeah yeah! The hanyou always has to be the do it guy for the group!" Inuyasha muttered irritably while snatching the water containers from him and Kagome before stomping off into the trees to their right.

Golden eyes locked in on Kagome's small form as she wandered over to a nearby log and plopped onto it. He followed her movements and sat down next to her being sure to leave a comfortable amount of space between them. "Are you hot?" It was the only thing that he could think of to ask. And the blistering heat of early autumn was indeed baring down on them unrelentingly. For him and Inuyasha it was not too bothersome since they were of demon blood, but Kagome was human and she was more susceptible to the weather than they were. Soon autumn would be in full swing and then winter came afterwards. Would she be able to endure wandering about in the snow so far from shelter?

"No I am fine. I am used to being active no matter the conditions outside. You cannot let the conditions slow you down when lives are at stake." She answered softly before glancing at him from the corner of her eye a small blush rising to her cheeks before she quickly looked away again.

He caught her staring but decided against commenting on it for her comfort. "Well when the winter comes I will have to procure a fur cloak for you to keep you warm. Inuyasha and I will be fine due to our demon blood, but I worry about you."

She turned to him and shot him a withering glare. "Because I am a human correct? And humans are weak creatures yes?"

"No I do not think that at all. I am different than my son Kagome in the way that I can see strength of the spirit that many humans possess. It is not always those who are strong of body that persevere. Still humans can be susceptible to the cold and I do not want you to fall ill if I am able to help it. Alpha males look after their pack mates after all."

Something that he said seemed to bother her because she looked down at the dirt and refused to look up at him. "Yes that is true." She muttered while she kicked at the dirt with her sandaled foot.

He opened his mouth to say something to her when all of a sudden her body stiffened and she shot to her feet her gaze intent to the south. "Kagome what is it?" He stood and sniffed the air deeply to search for any demonic scents. A wretched smell invaded his senses making his eyes water. Centipede. They gave off such horrid odors to ward other demons from attacking them. And gods did it stink!

"There is a jewel shard a mile in that direction."

And of course she pointed in the direction of the putrid smell... "I scented a centipede demon in the same direction. Let us go and get the jewel shard before it stinks up the entire forest."

Kagome turned and shot him a sympathetic look. "I can handle it alone if you wish to stay here. I have heard about the defense mechanism of centipedes. It would be very unpleasant for one with such a sharp nose."

Before he could refuse Inuyasha came barreling out of the treeline with his sleeve covering his nose. "Gods what the fucking hell is that awful stench? It smells almost as bad as Sesshomaru's mother!"

"Inuyasha is that any way to speak in front of a lady?" He growled at his son.

"I could care less pops! All I care about is that disgusting smell!" Inuyasha swayed on his feet and gagged into his fire rat robe.

"It is a centipede demon in possession of a jewel shard. I can sense it..." Her eyes were closed and she looked to be concentrating deeply on something. A moment later her eyes snapped open and without a word she sprinted into the treeline ignoring the shouts of protest from her companions.

"Kagome!" With a sharp growl Touga took off after her with Inuyasha trailing close behind him. She was nowhere in sight! How could a human move so fast? A faint tingling assaulted his feet with every step he took in the direction of her scent. That was it! She had used her reiki to enhance her speed to inhuman levels!

"Hey pops where the hell is the wench? We shoulda caught up by now!" Inuyasha panted out from somewhere behind him. And as if in response to what he had said a sharp scream pierced the air a second later.

His youki rushed to the surface and his eyes bled red. Touga pushed his body faster than he had ever before leaving Inuyasha in the dust behind him. The trees flashed by him in an incomprehensible blur. All he could think about was finding her. There was a break in the trees ahead and he pushed himself even harder until he burst through it. His eyes quickly scanned the battlefield around him. A small barrier was erected around what looked to be a small human girl and Kagome was standing protectively in front of said barrier with an arrow pointed at a grotesque centipede demoness with a human torso with six arms and long black hair floating around her. He recognized this demon!

"Mistress Centipede." He spat out in disgust. The damn demoness just would not die for good it seemed.

The demoness turned to face him with a look of glee on her face. "My great Touga-sama how honored I am that you remember me! We will catch up after I have retrieved the jewel shard this miko has and enjoyed my lunch." She smiled at the small girl quivering behind the barrier revealing all of her sharp teeth.

He scoffed loudly. "A pathetic demon like you? I have no desire for any sort of contact with you. And as for retrieving the jewel shard from Kagome try it if you wish. It is you who will be laying dead afterwards."

"We shall see Touga-sama." With one last look at Touga she turned and charged at Kagome. Her body spun in the air until a vortex formed around her body similar to that of a tornado.

"Pathetic. As if I would fall to such a lowly demon." Kagome spat before she released the arrow in a shower of bright pink light. It hit the vortex head on and tore right through it with ease tearing the centipede demon's body in half. She warped Kibou into its' sword form and stepped over to the fallen demoness and rammed the blade into the back of her head severing it from the body. "There now I can retrieve the jewel fragment without any interference."

He could see the tainted light emitting from the jewel shard imbedded in Mistress Centipede's chest perhaps anyone of power would be able to see it when they were this close. He was not sure what to expect when Kagome bent down and reached out for the fragment but to his astonishment at the first touch of her hand whatever impurity disappeared completely. "Amazing." In all the times he had seen a miko purify the jewel of taint none had ever done it so easily. Well maybe besides Kikyo who had died over fifty years ago. But even she had not had the level of power that Kagome possessed even though it was closer than most. His inner musing was rudely interrupted when Inuyasha came barreling through the brush.

"What the hell pops?! The hell did you just leave me behind for?"

"Inuyasha there is a child present! Refrain from using such crass language or else!" He shot his son a withering glare that had the hanyou's ears slumping against his skull. At that moment Kagome came over to them with the small girl held firmly in her arms.

"Her village is close by so we should return her before her parents start to worry." Blue eyes tilted down to lock with the frightened brown eyes of the small child. "Do not be afraid girl. We will return you to your village and to your parents as soon as possible."

Touga smiled reassuringly when the little girl looked over at him nervously. He could not blame her for fearing demons after almost being eaten by one he supposed. "Kagome is right little one. Do not fear any of us for we will cause you no harm. You have my word as the Inu no Taisho of the West."

"Keh! Well let's get goin already before we lose more day light!" Inuyasha's gruff voice cut in.

Touga sighed at his son's rudeness but before he could do anything to address it Kagome did.

"SIT BOY!"

A loud boom accompanied the shrill command and when he looked over at where Inuyasha had been there was a large Inuyasha shaped crater. At least her forms of punishment seemed to be effective... And amusing... Perhaps he should have her make something similar for Sesshomaru?

"Why did he fall down like that?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Because he was a bad boy and he needed to be punished." Kagome stated simply before she turned and walked out of the clearing.

Touga spared his son one last amused look before he followed after his female. "You would think that you would have learned your lesson by now Inuyasha..."

"KEH!"

* * *

Kagome sat on a cushion near a small tansu in the corner of the small room the village had provided for the three of them after they had returned the girl to her parents earlier. She had wanted to refuse it seeing as how she never charged for her services and always felt bad when people showered her with gifts for performing a good deed. But that was not what was truly bothering her right now, no the demoness that she had killed earlier was tugging at something in her mind. She had the distinct feeling that she had met that demon before but she knew that she had not. She sighed and took a small sip from her teacup letting the soothing liquid relax her body. Alone time was something that she rarely had enough of so she thanked the gods that Touga, and Inuyasha had wandered into the market to procure more supplies while they had the chance. It was a good thing that every villager knew who Touga was and accepted him with open arms. Inuyasha however... Well she could see the wary glances that everyone sent his way along with the tense way he held himself. What had his life been like to make him disdain human villages almost as much as she had as a child? She was startled out of her thoughts when Touga sat down across from her. "Where is Yash?" She asked once seeing that the red clad hanyou was absent.

"He went for a run in the woods to blow off some of the tension in his body. Being in human villages always makes him weary for obvious reasons."

"But I thought that he grew up in the Western shiro all of his life. His contact with humans should have been fleeting at best. What could have caused him to disdain them so much?"

An odd look crossed his face one that was a mixture of sorrow, and regret. "The night that Inuyasha was born I was away fighting a fearsome dragon demon named Ryukoutsei. I sustained serious injuries in the battle but I still wanted to go to Izayoi even if it meant my death. I came across Sesshomaru and his mother on my way to Izayoi's shiro and they restrained me before knocking me out. In my weakened state I could not fight back against them." An angry look burned away the regret in his eyes making them hard and cold. "When I awoke it had been over three days since I had fallen unconscious. Izayoi and Inuyasha were the first things I thought about when I awoke but Sesshomaru informed me that he had sent a group of our soldiers to Izayoi's shiro to retrieve them only to find that they were long gone. No scent trails were left behind. If I had been allowed to go to them that night neither of them would have had to suffer the way they did." His words died in his throat and his eyes started bleeding red.

"A hanyou and his mother would not have been welcomed in any village human or demon." Kagome muttered sadly while she looked into her reflection frowning back at her from her teacup. She knew what it was like to not be accepted by anyone. "The sadness. The loneliness. The despair. When everyone looks at you like they hate your existence, when they look at you as if you are not even there you started to ask yourself, "Do I even exist?" When no one wants you you start to curse and hate your own existence. You start to feel like you are nothing but a burden. Inuyasha probably felt like that... And Izayoi too."

"From the sounds of it you know the feeling quite well yourself." The look in his eyes was so filled with sadness and anger. "Izayoi and Inuyasha were cast from the shiro within moments of his birth. They wandered from village to village for six years. I only know about some of the things that happened from Inuyasha though he is hesitant to speak of it to anyone."

"Why were you unable to track their scents? Surely you would have been able to find them by tracking them?"

"There was a storm the day after and that washed away their scents. Add that to the fact that Takemaru in his jealousy and rage had a cloaking charm made for both of them. It masked their scents to the point that I could barely smell them from feet away."

"But why would that man do that? What did he hope to accomplish? It sounds as if he loved Izayoi and wanted her for himself so why would he do that?"

"To show her the error of her ways. In doing what he did he guaranteed a life filled with pain and suffering for the both of them. He wanted her to realize what she had given up and what she was given in return. But it was not successful. Izayoi loved Inuyasha enough to sacrifice anything for him and that alone gave her as much happiness as anything could."

She caught the pain in his voice when he spoke of Izayoi and she could guess what had befallen the woman.

"She died to protect Inuyasha." It was a statement not a question because her parents and sister had died to protect her as well. And look at where that had gotten her for the longest time. She had no doubt that if she had been older she would have died as well.

"I had finally found out that they were residing in a small human village to the east. Of course I rushed to meet them as soon as I was able but I was not quick enough... When I arrived in the village there was a crowd of humans surrounding a burning stake with a human body tied to it. It was Izayoi's body... And at the bottom of the stake was Inuyasha. He was just looking up at her and sobbing. I cannot imagine what that must have been like for him."

But she could imagine it herself because she had seen her family face the exact same end and it still gave her nightmares to this day from time to time. "But he had you to take him in and care for him. At least he did not have to face the world alone."

"That is true. But Inuyasha held much anger for me throughout most of his young life. He felt that I had abandoned his mother, and him because I resented him for being a hanyou. No matter how many times I tried to explain to him that I would not have married his mother and bedded her if I was against having hanyou children, he would not accept it. Seeing his mother suffer while he was unable to do anything to aid her tore him up inside. It changed him into a cold, angry person who was nearly impossible to reach. It was not until he met the last protector of the Shikon no tama that he changed somewhat."

"He knew the last guardian? What was she like?" She leaned across the tansu excitedly. Maybe she would learn something about the Shikon no tama!

"Her name was Kikyo and she was a miko from a village several days to the south of our shiro. Inuyasha met her when he got into one of his tiffs and stormed out of the shiro before disappearing for several days. When he did not return for what was considered longer than normal I went out to find him. Imagine my surprise when I found him sitting next to a miko atop a hill overlooking her village. She was wearing the standard miko garbs and had long ebony hair that went down to her thighs in the usual miko style, and her eyes were a deep brown. I masked my aura and watched them interact with each other for some time. Inuyasha was almost gentle in how he dealt with Kikyo. There was some deep emotion that was palpable between them. Perhaps it was because she was a lost soul as well. Being the Shikon's protector did not exactly leave you free to live a happy life. Inuyasha did not seem to care about any of that though. Soon enough he was spending all of his time in that village with her so much so that I had to go and visit him to see him. But I could not bring myself to demand that he returned to the shiro because of how happy he looked in his life. And when he came to me and revealed his intent to marry her I could only feel happiness for him. I was very proud of him."

"You say that like it was short lived..."

"It was. Soon after he announced his intent to marry her he came to me again with plans to cast aside his demon blood so that he could live a human life with her."

Kagome's jaw dropped and a small gasp escaped her mouth. "But why?! He could have just taken her as his mate!"

"She refused to mate with him as demons do. That left the only other option for him to become human and match her life-span. I was furious that he would cast aside his blood for a woman that refused to compromise. If she truly loved him than she would have accepted him either way and I told him this. If she was his soul mate she would have been happy as long as she had him but she wanted him to change for her. It was wrong of her to demand it of him."

"But she had to protect the Shikon did she not?"

"Yes but..."

"They would not have been able to live a happy life together while the shikon was hers to protect. Perhaps it was her wish to rid them of the jewel by having him wish to become a human being thus casting aside his demon blood. Perhaps she did it so that they could live together happily." Something in her made her doubt that it would work like that but if Kikyo had believed it then it would have made sense to her.

"Yes but do you believe that it would have worked? Do you believe that it is selfless to cast aside your blood for a woman?" He asked seriously.

"No I do not. But Kikyo most likely did believe it and that dictated her actions." Something occurred to her then and she snapped her eyes up to lock with his. "That demon Naraku mentioned a Kikyo did he not?"

"Yes he did. I had forgotten all about it honestly. Why?"

"What happened to her? To Kikyo?"

"I am not quite certain about what happened... All I know is that one day Inuyasha came back home with a several arrows imbedded into his back. He had told me that Kikyo had betrayed him and attempted to kill him. But she had failed to do so and he had escaped...barely... Of course I was furious that she had attacked my son so I went to her village to confront her only to find that she had perished. According to her younger sister she had claimed that Inuyasha had attacked her and stolen the jewel from her to become a full demon. Before she died she asked her sister to burn the Shikon no tama with her body so that its' evil would pass on with her."

Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. Why did that story ring a bell with her? And the name Kikyo..that woman... Why did her name make her heart clench with sadness? She shook the thoughts away and met his gaze evenly.

"But that does not sound like Inuyasha does it? And definitely not after he informed you that he wanted to become human so that he could be with her."

"No it does not. But only those two know the two sides to the story and since Kikyo is dead we will never truly know what happened between them. All I can say is that Inuyasha has been different ever since."

He loved her but they could not be together because of the Shikon... Could his heart ever be repaired?

"I just realized that your appearance shares many similarities to Kikyo... There are differences like your eyes color and even your build but you do look similar to her." He cocked his head to the side like he was inspecting her. "You do smell similar to her as well... I know that her mother had a younger sister who lived in a different village so perhaps you are distantly related somehow. Actually you smell like distant cousins..."

Great so now she was related to his lost lover? Maybe that was why Inuyasha was so attached to her. She must remind him of his lost love... "What are the chances of that Touga? I mean it is not very likely if you think about it."

"No but my nose does not lie Kagome. You are definitely related to her somehow but how I am not sure."

And Inuyasha most likely only saw her for Kikyo... She just knew it. And yet she still felt something for him anyways. While it was not as strong as what she felt for Touga it was still there tugging at her heart until she did not know what she wanted. Was there something more to it than what Touga thought? Why did she get the feeling that there was more to it? And why did she get the feeling that she would find out soon enough?

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry for the late update I have been having a lot of problems with being sick lately, add that to the fact that I have been babysitting all of my cousins kids off and on and ughh! So much to do and so little time to do it all! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Kagome eyed Touga as he walked along beside her, much closer than was necessary in her opinion. If she moved even a hair in his direction she would probably trip over his feet. She honestly had no idea what to do about his romantic feelings that he apparently couldn't deny even if he wanted to. Her heart was torn for reasons that she could not even comprehend. She loved him, she knew that she did, and probably always had. But something was still holding her back and she had a feeling that it had something to do with Inuyasha, and his dead lover Kikyo. Something just did not seem right to her about the whole situation between the two of them, and even worse was how their relationship bothered her. If Kikyo had lived...

"Kagome what ails you?" Touga's deep baritone broke the silence surrounding them.

Her head snapped up in surprise and she nearly slammed her head into his chestplate before she stumbled back. "Oh nothing important! I was just thinking..." She muttered lamely and turned back to the road ahead. He was still watching her, she could feel it. The heaviness of his sharp gaze rested on her and only her. Sometimes his intensity left her body pleasantly tense if you could call it that. And in the last few days since they had recovered the jewel shard fragment from Mistress Centipede he had been practically glued to her. How was she supposed to deal with that? All of her thoughts were momentarily tossed aside when she felt a small youki at the same time that Touga stopped abruptly.

"You feel that too?"

"Yes. It smells like a small kitsune demon... What would such a young demon be doing so far from their parents?"

She did not have an answer to that seeing as how kitsune kits were practically attached to their parent's tail until they were old enough to fend for themselves. By the feel of this aura, this kit most definitely was not old enough to be out on their own. But what truly struck her as odd was how familiar the aura felt to her. It made her want to cuddle the little being to death for some unknown reason. Well maybe if she found this little demon she would get her answers. Squaring her shoulders she confidently stalked forward towards the bush where she knew the kit was hiding in and reached in before finally pulling the small ball of orange fluff out of it. And boy he did not like that at all.

"Hey you mean bully let go of me!" The little kit screamed and thrashed against her strong hold on him.

"Oi! What the hell is that thing?!" Inuyasha grumbled and came to stand beside her so that he could glare down at the small kit.

"I'm not a thing! My name is Shippo you big idiot! Now let me do-!" The rest of his retort was cut off when Kagome suddenly squealed and crushed him against her chest.

"Oh he is so cute!" She squealed and spun around in a circle excitedly. Appearances be damned! She was going to hug this boy and squeal in a very unproper manner! Even if Inuyasha was twitching and looking at her like she was crazy... And Touga was next to his son giving her an odd, but not displeased look. "What?"

"Nothing." They chorused simultaneously. Before she could say another word the feel of small hands in her juban had her releasing the small kit with a shriek.

"Wha- What are you doing?! Have you no manners?!" She gasped and clutched her haori tighter together. And that definitely got the attention of her companions because the next thing she knew Inuyasha had bopped the poor little kit over the head leaving a large bump. "INUYASHA SIT!"

"ARRGH! DAMN WENCH! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha's voice echoed from deep inside of the large crater he was in.

Kagome huffed and stormed over to the edge to glare down at him. "For hitting Shippo! You are such a pompous ass Inuyasha!"

"He was the one who stuck his hands in your haori wench! So what the hell are you sittin me for?!"

"Inuyasha just sit!" She ignored his cry of pain as he was viciously slammed into the dirt again and turned to make her way over to where Touga was checking Shippo's head. "Are you okay?" She asked while she pulled his small body into the safety of her arms. He really was just too cute.

He looked up at her wearily for a moment before huffing and looking away from her. "Give me your jewel shards." He said simply.

"Oi! Wench don't you dare!"

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"ARGH!"

Now that Inuyasha was sufficiently dealt with she turned back to Shippo. "Why would you need the jewel shards?

That would only make you a target for stronger demons." Of course they would make him stronger too but there were limits to what the shards power could give someone.

"That's the point. I need them so that I can attract the Thunder Brothers!" Shippo growled furiously his hackles rising in his anger.

She had to resist the urge to squeal at how utterly adorable he looked all puffed up like a little kitten... "The Thunder Brothers? Who are they? And why would you want to find them?"

Shippo's tail immediately flattened and sadness entered his aura. "My father found a jewel shard and they killed him and took it. So I need them so that I can get revenge for my father's death!"

Her heart ached with despair for the pain her careless mistake had caused for him. If only she had been more... She did not even know what she could say... A large hand came to rest on her shoulder and she cast a look over her shoulder at Touga's concerned face. "Not now" She mouthed before she turned back to Shippo. "I am sorry Shippo but I cannot give the shards to you."

"But why not?! They took my father away from me! Now I'm all alone in the world!" Tears prickled in his eyes and his face was flushed in anguish, and anger. It was obvious that it was taking everything he had to keep from breaking out into sobs.

"I cannot because doing so would put your life in danger." She muttered sadly, and when he started crying she hugged his small body to hers. Why had she been so foolish as to shatter the jewel? But in her heart she knew that letting that demon have it would have been far worse... Now what could she do for Shippo? His little heart was broken and that broke her heart into tiny little pieces. Tears of her own spilled down her pale cheeks and she buried her face into Shippo's orange hair to stifle her sobs. She had to help him... It was the least she could do after all. Now all she had to do was convince Touga to allow her to, and if not she would defy him and do it anyways.

* * *

He watched her from across their small campfire where she sat against a tree with Shippo curled tightly in her arms. She had not taken the news of the father of the young kit passing because of the jewel shard well. Knowing Kagome she blamed herself for the small boy's misfortune and nothing he could say would change that. She moved and sat Shippo on her sleeping roll before standing and motioning for him to follow her.

"Inuyasha watch over the kit until we return." He ordered as he stood and glided out of the clearing after her. Once they were a fair distance away from the camp she stopped and turned to face him.

"I want to help Shippo. And to do that we need to find these Thunder Brothers and destroy them."

He regarded her closely for several moments before nodding his ascent. "I agree. It would be dishonorable to leave a defenseless kit to walk this path alone. But I sense that you have something else that you need to ask me?"

For a moment she refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing on the floor for a moment before she finally met his gaze with a fierce determination. "After this is all said and done I want to take him in as well. It is not just that I feel responsible for him being orphaned... I just feel this attachment to him... I cannot explain it, but I know that he has to come with me."

"I do not have a problem with that Kagome. As your alpha I would never deny you something you wanted." And as her mate he couldn't stand the thought... A wide smile broke out across her face and she crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. He returned her embrace with equal fervor. Being so distant with her, and yes in his eyes he was being far too distant, was excruciating for him to endure. So he was not surprised with himself when a low happy rumble started from deep in his chest and vibrated through his chestplate.

"Umm what is that noise?" She pulled back and gifted him with a curious look.

"It is a growl that inus make when we are happy."

"Oh." Was all she said before looking down at the ground guiltily. "I... I am sorry for making things so difficult for you. It must be hard for you to be around me is it not?"

"Yes it is quite difficult but I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you. That is what a male does for the female he loves." Pleasure surged through him at the furious blush that lit up her face. "Is that so hard to believe? The knowledge that I love you? I am certain that I told you rather recently about how I felt, and yet you still act surprised. Why is that?"

"I do not know why... I just find it hard to believe that you could love me in that way. I admit that the thought of being in love scares me though I am unsure why that is. So I lash out and push you away because of that fear. Maybe it is the fact that I am a miko and we are forbidden to marry." Her mouth snapped shut and she stepped away from him until there was a fair distance between them.

"What else? There must be something else or you would not be pulling away from me now." Of course he knew what this something was but he wanted to hear it from her.

She avoided his scrutinizing gaze and focused on the trees behind him instead of his face. "I feel something for Inuyasha as well... But it is not as strong as what I feel...for you..." She finished with a look of shame in her eyes.

He sighed and met her blue gaze evenly. "I had a feeling that was an issue. But let me tell you this Kagome, he cannot have you. And you cannot have him, because you are mine. I wish I did not have to be so harsh about this but it cannot be helped. As your soul mate I am perfect for you in ways that he can never be, and you are perfect for me in ways that no other woman could ever be. The sooner you stop denying it the sooner you will be at peace with your feelings." He turned away from her and headed back towards the camp before she could reply. Perhaps bluntness would work this time. He led Kagome back to camp and once there she immediately went to Shippo and snuggled up beside him on her bedroll. She looked to be deep in thought and he could only hope that she was pondering his words more closely. Only time would tell though.

* * *

Midday the next day found their group heading east towards where Shippo had indicated he had last seen the Thunder Brothers when they had killed his father. Something just felt off to Kagome, almost as if she was reeling from a strange sense of deja vu or something. But so far they had seen no sign of the supposed demon brothers. Shippo was looking frustrated and angry, whereas Inuyasha just looked pissed off that he had no one to fight with yet. And Touga was being his usual warm yet stoic self as he led them towards wherever they were going. "Shippo what are these Thunder Brothers like?" She asked the kit who was riding on her shoulder.

"They are ruthless killers who attack and destroy entire armies for sport. That's not even the worst part though! They also kidnap women, demon or human, and rape them before they eat them! They are worthless killers and I won't rest until they die!"

She could feel his small paws clenching even tighter to her haori so she reached up and patted his head reassuringly. "We will help you Shippo. And Touga would not stand for such ruthless beings torturing innocents anyways. He would have seen to the threat personally without you even asking I am sure of it."

Shippo looked at her curiously. "He is the Inu no Taisho right? What's he like?"

"Well he is kind and fair to those he rules. He actually took me in when I was a small girl after my parents and sister had died. It is because of his kindness that I was able to become the woman that I am today." She cast the Daiyoukai ahead of her a warm look. Now if only she could get a hold of her feelings for him, and Inuyasha... She looked over her shoulder at the red clad hanyou who was trailing along grumpily behind them. What was it about him that made accepting her feelings for Touga so difficult? She shook away the thoughts for now so that she could focus on the task at hand. They needed to find these Thunder Brothers before they caused even more death, and destruction. Shippo remained oddly silent for several moments as they walked but she did not pay it any mind until his voice piped up sounding hesitant.

"Umm what am I gonna do after you guys help me?"

She regarded him closely for a moment before offering him a warm smile. "Well I for one want you to travel with us. And I even spoke to Touga about it last night and he agreed that if you agreed he was more than willing to allow it. So the choice is yours Shippo. But for now let us worry about stopping these Thunder Brothers first okay?"

"M'kay."

They walked in silence for several more moments before a familiar power spiked and pulled her attention to it. "Hold on a moment." She gestured for her companions to stop and they immediately froze.

"What is it Kagome?" Touga queried while he came back to stand beside her.

She could feel the kehai of the Shikon jewel heading in the opposite direction. Honing in on it more closely she could sense the distinct presence of five shards of the jewel. "I sense five jewel shards heading in that direction." She pointed further east.

"It's gotta be them! They had a couple shards when they killed my father!"

"Then we need to move fast to catch up with them. My youki cloud will be fast enough to catch up to them." Touga informed them as he focused his youki under his feet to form a larger version of his youki cloud so that all of them could fit.

"Keh! This better be worth it!" Inuyasha grumbled and jumped onto his father's youki cloud and sitting cross legged.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his attitude and took Touga's offered hand so that he could pull her up. She glued herself to his side as he lifted them up into the air earning a pleased look from him. Now was not the time to let him fluster her up so she turned forward and did her best to ignore him. Hopefully these Thunder Brothers would be easy enough to deal with.

* * *

Touga had managed to get them to where Kagome sensed the jewel shards in record time. But as soon as they were close enough he was assaulted by the disgusting scent of blood and charred earth. For a moment he considered dropping Kagome, and Shippo off a ways away from the site but he knew that Kagome would not have it so despite his uneasiness he continued forward until they came upon absolute carnage. Charred body parts were scattered all over the ground, along with multiple piles of ash from those who had been hit directly with whatever attack had struck. The earth was shattered and covered in blood and the smell was almost gagging him. But what had his utmost focus was the two demons hovering on a youki cloud similar to his own. One was rather good looking with a long black braid, deep red eyes, and a shapely masculine held a large pike in his hand. While the other had a large bulbous head resembling that of a lizard, and sharp jagged teeth. He was rather unsightly if he was being honest, but what really drew his attention in was the large fox pelt around his waist. It was clearly Shippo's father's pelt and now he hated these two even more. He stopped his youki cloud a good ways away from them and addressed them. "Are you the Thunder Brothers?"

The more sightly one answered him although his eyes were trained on Kagome and not him. "Yeah we're the legendary Thunder Brothers. I'm Hiten, and that's my younger brother Manten." He gestured to the lizard looking thing behind him all while never looking away from Kagome.

Touga did his best to ignore the lustful glances Hiten kept sending his female. "Well I am the Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands. I have heard from this kit that you have been slaughtering innocents in these lands and I will not stand for it."

A sadistic smile overtook the older Thunder Brother's face at the blatant challenge. "Look at that the big bad Inu no Taisho is here to spank us Manten!"

"Yeah I say we teach him why the Thunder Tribe is so feared Hiten." Manten spoke up for the first time since the confrontation started.

"Yeah but first I think we could make a little wager eh?" Hiten leered at Kagome again despite the warning growl he received from both Touga, and Inuyasha. "Ooh protective are we? Well that human is a beautiful specimen if I have ever seen one. I would like to have her as one of my concubines actually."

Before anyone could say anything Kagome practically exploded. "WHAT?! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME A CONCUBINE?! ARE YOU FUCKING MAD?! I WOULD SOONER PURIFY YOUR MALE PARTS OFF!" She shouted completely enraged. She immediately drew Kibou and notched an arrow in Hiten's direction. Her reiki flared dangerously around her and with a startled squeak Shippo jumped from her shoulder onto Touga's for safety.

Her reiki almost blinded him and he had to move back along with Inuyasha to avoid being burned by it. Yes his female definitely had a nasty temper and the power to back it up. He had the feeling that he would not have to do anything at all.

"YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" She shrieked and released her arrow in a vortex of bright pink light. It exploded on impact and nearly blew them all away with the blast wave.

When the smoke cleared Manten's form could be seen laying sprawled across the blood stained grass. His skin was burned off and the only thing that saved him from immediate death was the two jewel shards in his forehead. Hiten was next to him although he had apparently dodged the attack where Manten had not been fast enough. "One down." Touga mused as he watched Hiten hold his brother's fallen form close. It was impossible to hear what was being said but he knew the exact moment that Manten died because Hiten surged forward and bit into Manten's forehead to tear the shards out. Kagome was already ready to fire at the next target and he would have been happy to let her go if it had not been for Hiten's next words.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you purify my brother!? I am going to make you beg for death after I have my way with you over and over again! You will know real pain before I finally devour you alive!"

Touga's youki rose in challenge to the threat to his female and he lurched from the youki cloud and came down on Hiten full force. The ground split and shattered from the impact and in the haze Hiten managed to worm his way away from him and disappear into the dust. His youki gathered into his claws and they flashed dangerously and elongated. He did not have to wait long before he threw himself back to avoid a blast of energy from his right was the only warning before a powerful electric beam incinerated the ground where he had been standing. He honed in on where the attack came from and dashed forward and clashed claws with Hiten's Thunder pike. His youki coated claws sliced clean through the Thunder pike.

Hiten threw himself back to avoid being sliced in half himself. "That bitch killed my beloved brother! I shall not rest until I have returned the deed! Move aside dog!" He opened his mouth and released his Thunder Breath attack towards Touga.

Touga dodged it and used his superior speed to get behind Hiten. "You think yourself a match for me boy? Well you are sorely mistaken, and I grow tired of this game. Now die!" He shouted and raked his claws straight through Hiten's body. The remains of the older Thunder Brother fell to the ground at his feet and he signalled his victory by throwing his head back and releasing a long howl. No one would dare threaten what was his and get away with it.

"Touga?"

He spun around at the sound of Kagome's voice and came face to face with her. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly as she bent down to retrieve the jewel shards from Hiten's corpse.

He forced himself to calm down until his eyes returned to their normal golden color. "I am fine Kagome. I merely lost my temper at how he spoke to you."

She regarded him with an odd look for a moment before she shook her head and offered him a small smile of her own. "Nice to know that I have a man to defend my honor from time to time."

Before he could respond to her Shippo's voice cried out from the edge of the clearing. "OW! INUBAKA WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!" He cried while he rubbed a rather large lump on his head.

"Keh! Cuz you were annoyin the hell outta me brat!" Inuyasha responded moodily.

"Kagome Inubaka hit me!" Shippo cried and scurried up her hakamas and into her waiting arms.

"INUYASHA!"

"Keh!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"ARGH!" Inuyasha cried out as he was slammed into the ground.

"You are not allowed to hit Shippo Inuyasha! He is so cute and precious! How could you even think about hitting him?!"

"Cuz he's a brat wench!"

"Well he is my brat you ass! SO SIT!" She huffed once more and turned away from the large Inuyasha shaped crater. "Right Shippo? You are my brat from this day forward!"

"Right Kagome!"

He watched all of this with interest while he gathered Shippo's father's pelt from Hiten's corpse. He figured the kit would want it back at least. He approached Kagome and Shippo with the pelt in hand which he held out for the small kit. "I thought that you would want this back Shippo."

Shippo took the pelt and held it to his face. "Thank you Touga-sama." He mumbled into the fur.

"It was no problem Shippo. And please drop the sama." He smiled warmly at the kit. "Welcome to the pack Shippo."

* * *

Yay Shippo is in the story now! Next is Kikyo, and then Miroku! Lol I am so looking forward to that encounter with the pervert! Can you imagine what Touga will do?! Anyways R&R and let me know what you thought!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys here's the next chapter for you! I am super excited to be getting things under way and I can only hope that you all enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Kikyo is making her big appearance in this chapter, and the crew will finally be meeting Kaede as well! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Kagome glanced back at an absolutely rigid Inuyasha. He had been acting even more strange than usual the last few days, and even Touga seemed more aloof. That left her and Shippo confused, and wondering if they would ever be informed of what was so distracting for the two. "Touga when will we be reaching this village?" She asked curiously. She did have to be getting to Kiyomi's village soon to tend to her duties, and also to inform her Master that she may not be able to come by as often as she had originally thought.

"Soon." Was all he said before he glanced at her, then at Inuyasha over his shoulder before he finally turned back around and focused ahead.

She followed his gaze again and regarded Inuyasha closely before she glanced down at Shippo. "Whatever has them so anxious definitely will not be good..."

"No probably not Kagome. But whatever happens, Touga-sama can handle it." Shippo cast the big Inu an admiring look.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yes you are right I suppose. With Touga here we have nothing to fear. And I will protect you from all dangers as well." She reassured him and ruffled his orange locks. Something still felt off to her but what could she do besides waiting for whatever was to happen?

Maybe she should have expected something like this to happen? As soon as they stepped into the small human village they were immediately surrounded by armed villagers, all of who were glaring heatedly at Inuyasha.

Touga moved forward to intercept them all before blood could be spilled. "As the Inu no Taisho I demand that you stand down and cease threatening my son."

"Aye leave them be." Another voice called out before a elderly miko appeared from between the throngs of people. She wore the basic miko garbs, her face was aged and wrinkled with only one eye showing the other was covered by an eyepatch. "Inuyasha why have ye returned to this village?"

When he did not answer the miko's question Kagome chanced a look at him only to see him looking at the elderly miko with deep regret shining in his eyes. He had never looked so broken since she had met him and she had to wonder if he was suffering more inside then anyone realized.

"Miko."

She turned to the elderly miko who seemed to have realized that Inuyasha was not paying her any attention, so she had turned her attention to Kagome instead. "It is Kagome miko-sama." She bowed respectfully to the shrine maiden.

"Kaede." The elderly miko nodded back. "Come I would speak with you and your companions. I have many questions that need answers." She turned around and started leading them into her small hut.

* * *

Deep cerulean gazed around the small hut at its' other inhabitants. Touga seemed calm but hesitant to be here, whereas Inuyasha looked ready to bolt at any moment. Kaede was watching Inuyasha closely with a scrutinizing look in her lone eye, every once in a while she would turn to look at her just as closely. That left her and Shippo completely clueless as to what was going on. So she just waited patiently for the inevitable whatever it may be. And she did not have to wait long.

"Inuyasha why have ye returned here after fifty years have passed? Why had ye returned here after the altercation between ye and my elder sister?" Kaede asked calmly as if she had no intentions of letting the half demon leave until her questions were answered.

"Keh! I didn't do nothin to Kikyo Obaasan! She attacked me and I tried to take the jewel and run! That's what happened!" Inuyasha answered back gruffly. He shoved his arms into his firerat sleeves and slumped back against the wall almost defeated. "Why did she attack me Kaede? I don't understand! I wanted to become human for her so that we could marry and live a happy life together! So why don't you answer me?! Why did Kikyo attack me huh?!" His voice rose an octave in his obvious anger about the whole thing.

Kagome just watched them, Inuyasha glaring openly at Kaede, and Kaede looking at him thoughtfully. Maybe it wasn't her place but... "It sounds like you two were made to betray each other. Anyone who could shape shift would be capable of taking either of your forms. And I doubt that either of you were in your right minds after supposedly being betrayed by your lover, to check the aura, or in your case Inuyasha her scent. Sounds to me like you are both victims." Kagome finished ignoring the strange looks she received from the others minus Touga. Perhaps Kaede, nor Inuyasha had ever thought of it that way before? Before she could contemplate it any further Touga spoke up beside her startling her.

"Yes I had thought of a similar situation as well. Though I believe that whoever did this had the ability to mask their aura as well. For that would be the only way to sneak up on a miko like Kikyo." Here he turned to Kagome and met her gaze. "Do you remember that demon we met?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she could not stop her jaw's descent to the floor. "He did mention Kikyo did he not? And he was able to mask his aura so that neither of us could feel it until we were right on top of him! That means that if anyone was capable he is a good candidate! That is if he can shape shift."

Touga nodded and turned back to Kaede, and Inuyasha. "His name was Naraku. He mentioned Kikyo during our encounter, though it is not certain if this demon responsible or not. He did in fact only mention her name passingly. But as he did come for the Shikon no tama it is more than likely that he is responsible for Kikyo's death." When Inuyasha jumped up hellbent on chasing the bastard down and tearing him apart Touga was quick to stop him. "Sit down Inuyasha."

"Hell no old man! Kikyo's killer is wandering free while she's dead! He ain't gettin away with it anymore I swear it!"

"I said sit down Inuyasha. Do not make me punish you for your disobedience." Touga threatened with his eyes flashing red. He had waited until his son had done so reluctantly of course, before he continued on. "We have absolutely no idea where this demon hides so it would be foolish and time consuming to chase him down. But as he will most likely go after the jewel shards we are sure to cross his path sooner or later."

"So you think we should just wait and let him come to us." Kagome nodded thoughtfully. That seemed wise in her opinion but Inuyasha obviously did not agree with her as he jumped to his feet and stormed out of the hut. "Inuyasha obviously does not think so..."

Touga eyed the spot where his son had disappeared through the reed door before answering her. "Inuyasha has never been patient. Nor has he ever been good at thinking things through before acting. But in this situation he needs to approach it in a rational state of mind lest he risk dying before he achieves his vengeance. You of all people should know how dangerous this demon is." He reminded her with a quick glance down at her scarred side that was hidden by her miko garbs.

"Yes he is definitely not a lesser enemy." She agreed with him, though she kept out the true reasons why Naraku had been able to harm her so easily. It wouldn't do to try and explain something that she herself did not even completely understand.

"Do ye mind answering a question for me Kagome?"

"Of course ask me anything."

"What village did ye come from?"

"It was a small village about four days to the east why?"

"And what was your mother's name?"

"Kiyomi." She answered the elderly miko uncertain as to where this was going. Why did it matter where she came from? Or who her mother was?

"I see. Well that explains a lot." Kaede chuckled calmly.

"It does...?" She voiced her confusion quite clearly.

"Aye it explains why ye look so much like my elder sister. Ye see we had an aunt that moved to what I believe is the same village you are from. I received a message from her daughter Kiyomi fifteen years ago informing me of her second daughter's birth."

"So we are like cousins?"

"Aye it would seem so. Though I cannot be completely certain, but there are many correlating factors here."

"Well I can say that now I am certain that it is in fact the truth. Kagome does smell similar to Kikyo, and in ways you as well." Touga spoke up for the first time since the two had begun speaking.

Maybe it was just her but it looked like he slumped down in relief. What was that all about? She turned back to Kaede instead of questioning him on it. "So Kikyo was the former guardian of the Shikon as well as a relative of mine. Could that explain why the jewel was born inside of my body?"

Kaede looked shocked at that but she quickly regained herself. "I do not think that is the case Kagome. For it would be very unlikely for my sister to be reincarnated so quickly, and into a blood relative as well. No I do not think that is it."

"Kikyo was a master archer right?" At Kaede's nod she continued. "I had a natural aptitude for the bow could that be from being her in my past life?"

"Or it could be her soul trapped inside of the Shikon no tama helping you Kagome. Her soul was probably trapped inside of it when she died, and since it was reborn inside of you your sould has most likely absorbed some of her knowledge and skill. And seeing as how you are blood, it will probably be most noticeable if it is not already. Tell me what is the main way that your powers manifest?"

She pondered the elderly miko's question for several long moments. "Purification. Though I can also channel reiki through my body to augment my speed, and strength. Spells are also quite easy for me to utilize be they offensive, or defensive."

"And what of the depths of your power? How much do ye have to channel?"

"Master once told me that my power was seemingly limitless. Though through constant battles over the years I have come to realize that no miko's power is without a limit." Kagome answered.

"Hm that is true. Even Midoriko had her limits as all became aware of after she died in her final battle." Kaede stared at her closely with an odd look in her eye. "Perhaps ye are Midoriko's reincarnation? Ye certainly have an abundance of power."

"Yes but she does not have the ability to purify souls as Midoriko did." Touga added in before Kagome could say anything.

"Aye. But if Midoriko saw the error of her choice after all of these years would she really want her reincarnation to have the same power that caused so much pain and suffering? It is most likely by her will that Kagome's powers are different. If she is in fact Midoriko's reincarnation."

"Wait I thought that Midoriko's soul was trapped inside of the jewel? So how could she be reincarnated?" Kagome asked curiously. How could such a thing happen?

It was Touga that answered her. "I knew Midoriko when she was alive Kagome and if there is one thing that Midoriko was known for above all else, it was her intelligence. And with the ability to purify souls she most likely could also separate a part of her soul from herself. It is possible that you only possess half of her soul instead of the entirety of it. This way she could guarantee that she would be reincarnated to fight and rectify her mistakes, at least a part of her."

"But that would make me a great deal weaker than her yes?"

"No not necessarily Kagome. For you see, the souls of many fallen miko are trapped inside of the jewel. And in their desire for freedom from an eternal battle, they most likely blessed you with some of their power. That is why you can utilize so many different skills whereas most miko have a certain skill set that they are most comfortable with. And that most likely explains why you took after Kikyo's power so closely, not only because you are blood, but because she trusts you to free her and the others from their imprisonment."

Kagome looked away from Touga and gazed deeply into the small fire in front of her. An eternity trapped in a never-ending battle? Her heart went out to the trapped mikos, she would not desire such a fate for anyone, evil or not. "Well then we should waste no more time in searching for the jewel shards. I would not see their suffering drawn out for any longer because of my failure to do my duty." She stood and with a bow to Kaede she swept out of the hut into the slowly setting sun. She stalked into the trees well aware that Touga was not even two steps behind her. But he did not say anything about her odd behavior and she was grateful for that, as well as for his presence.

* * *

He followed her for what seemed like hours until she finally wandered into a small clearing and settled under a large maple tree. He settled himself next to her and leaned against the rough bark. Something was on her mind, and he knew that she would open up when she was ready. So he contented himself with the silence around them while he continuously breathed in her intoxicating scent. So lost in his thoughts of her it shocked him when he suddenly felt a small weight press onto his upper arm. His gaze slowly drifted down until it settled on her face pressed into his his haori sleeve. How had he never realized how much smaller she was before?

"I feel so sorry for Inuyasha, and Kikyo." Her soft voice lilted in the dead silence of the clearing. "To be torn away from the one you love because of someone else's interference. I wish that it had never happened so that they could have been happy together."

He could not say anything to her at that because even if he wanted his son to be happy, Kikyo's death had in fact brought Kagome to him. For if she had not died and taken the jewel with her, then the fractured aspects of Midoriko's soul would not have been able to reincarnate as the jewel needed to be able to be reborn inside of someone for that to happen. For the jewel was a part of Kagome's soul even if she had not realized it yet. But he would not tell her that because he could only imagine the anger she would feel at him.

"Do you think they will ever meet again?" She lifted her face from his shoulder and met his golden hues with her own glassy cerulean. "I wish that they could meet again if only so that Kikyo could see that Inuyasha did not kill her."

She looked so sad at that moment that he was reminded of just how compassionate his little female was. Her purity rolled off of her in waves captivating anyone who looked at her closely. He could only think that he was lucky that she was his. "I am sure that the gods will allow them to meet again Kagome." Tears finally fell and made their way down her soft cheeks and he tilted his head down to lick them away from one cheek, and then the other his lips ghosting over hers as he switched cheeks. Satisfied with his work he leaned back and took in the deep flush on her normally pale cheeks.

"I- I think we should head back to the village... I-It's after sunset..." She stuttered out nervously.

He pulled back surprised and noticed for the first time that it was indeed dark out. "How did I not notice that?" He mused quietly to himself as he stood and went to help her to her feet. As he pulled her up to him a strange scent filled his nostrils. Dirt, and ash? "Strange." He muttered not really thinking much of it.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked having obviously heard his muttering.

"Nothing. We should head back before Inuyasha returns." He turned and ushered her back in the direction of the village still wondering over the strange scent on the wind a moment ago.

Or he tried to ignore it until Inuyasha raced up to them as soon as they were within sight of the village. Whatever he had expected his son to say was definitely not what he got when his son opened his mouth and started rambling so fast even he would barely keep up.

"Some demon wench came and desecrated Kikyo's grave before she took off with her urn! What are we gonna do about it old man?! Cuz I ain't gonna let some demon bitch take off with Kikyo's ashes! Are you gonna come and help me get them back or what?! And what about wench here!? Is she gonna sit there and allow a fellow miko's grave be desecrated without lifting a hand to stop it?!"

He was cut off when Kagome simply stepped forward and uttered, "Sit boy!" Causing the half demon to crash straight into the ground. "Now that I can talk Inuyasha!" She hissed with a heated glare in his direction before she continued. "No I will not allow a fellow miko's grave to be desecrated! And why didn't you do anything to stop it in the first place if you were here?!"

Once Inuyasha had pried his face up from the ground his growled loudly at her. "Because I wasn't here when it happened wench! I came racing back when I smelled Kaede's blood! When I got here the witch had already escaped!"

As soon as she heard that Kaede was injured she abandoned both of them to race into the elderly miko's hut.

That left him alone with his son and he intended to find out as much as they boy knew right now. "What did Kaede tell you when you arrived?" He asked already knowing that the elderly miko most likely informed Inuyasha of what happened.

"She said some demon witch took Kikyo's ashes before flying off!" Inuyasha snarled angrily from where he was just now prying himself fully from the crater he was in. Something seemed to occur to him then because in a second he was on his feet pointing an accusing finger at his father. "Where the hell were you and the wench?! Why weren't you able to smell the witch's scent? Didn't you sense her aura or somethin?! What were you too busy with your bitch to care about Kikyo at all?!" He fired off one accusation after another with barely any space between.

Having finally had enough with his son's constant sputtering he stepped forward and flicked his nose hard enough to send the pup flying several feet back. "No I did not sense her aura Inuyasha as I was not exactly paying attention to anything outside of the general vicinity around me. And what I do with MY bitch is MY business! It has absolutely nothing to do with you and you had best learn that and back off! For if you think to interfere with me and MY bitch you will find yourself in a world of pain and punishment!"

At his father's blatant aggression Inuyasha started seething openly. "Keh! Maybe you should tell YOUR bitch that old man! Cause she seems to not realize that you are acitin all possessive of her! And she seems ta like my company just fine!" He snorted before stuffing his arms into his firerat sleeves.

Before he could lunge at his pup for his obvious challenge Kagome stepped out of the hut and came towards them. "How is Kaede?" He asked trying to keep the anger that was not directed at her from his voice.

"She is fine just some shallow gashes. In fact she is insistent on going after the demon and retrieving her sister's ashes as soon as possible despite my urges for her to rest." Kagome stated with a worried look back at the hut. "I do think that we should allow her to rest until morning before we set out at least. That way the journey will not take too much out of her."

"Hell no wench! We gotta get Kikyo's ashes back from that witch before she does something horrible to em! I say we go now!" Inuyasha exploded with an obvious lack of concern for anyone else at the moment.

"Sit boy!" Kagome muttered leaving the half demon to know exactly what she thought of his plan. While he simmered in the bottom of yet another Inuyasha shaped crater she turned back to a still slightly seething Touga. "You are Alpha Touga. What do you want to do?"

He regarded her closely for several moments before moving towards Kaede's hut. "If Kaede is insistent on going with us then we shall wait for morning so that she may sufficiently recover. And I will not hear of any complaints Inuyasha!" He ordered when his son started doing just that from the bottom of his crater. Why could nothing be simple in life?

* * *

After checking Kaede over in the morning to make sure that she was fit to travel they had set off and had now been traveling for several hours. Kagome clutched to Touga tightly as he flew alongside Inuyasha who was carrying a weary looking Kaede. No doubt that riding along on Inuyasha was painful for her old bones. "Touga stop for a moment."

He did as she asked and Inuyasha quickly came to a halt as well. "What is it Kagome?"

"Yeah wench why the hell did you tell us to stop?" Inuyasha grumbled as he adjusted Kaede on his back ignorant of the wince she gave at the jostling motion.

"I want to switch places with Kaede. Obviously you are completely ignorant of the fact that you are not exactly moving in a way that makes her comfortable!" She hopped off of Touga's youki cloud despite his reaching hands and helped Kaede first off of Inuyasha's back, and then onto Touga's cloud. Once she had done that she walked back over to Inuyasha and ignoring the deadly silence around her allowed him to heft her onto his back. She was not ignorant to the aggravated look Touga shot his son. Nor was she ignorant of the gloating smirk Inuyasha sent his father. "Will you two cut it out already!? We are losing daylight!" She hissed snapping the two back to the task at hand. Gods if only they could stop with the posturing already! At her threatening tone they immediately ceased and continued on their way the scent of clay strong in their inhuman noses.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped and she peered over his shoulder to gaze upon a wooden bridge with... Clay people on it? "What are those?"

"Keh! Hell if I care wench!" Inuyasha growled brandishing Tetsusaige in a flourish. "Kaze no kizu!" He swung it forward in a wild arc and allowed the immense pulse of youki to completely demolish the bridge and the beings on it.

"Nice job Inuyasha! Now tell me! Are you going to jump that massive ravine left over after you demolished the bridge?" Kagome hissed down at him sarcastically.

Without bothering to answer her at all he proved her right by sheathing Tetsusaiga and shooting forward at top speed before throwing himself into the air and sailing over the raging river below.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA! YOU IDIOT!" Kagome shrieked wildly as she caught sight of the river below. "YOUR FATHER COULD HAVE JUST CARRIED US ACROSS!"

"Keh! SHUT UP WENCH!" He shouted as he landed on the other side before taking off again.

She chanced a fleeting look at his father, and Kaede as they overcame their momentary shock and Touga moved his youki cloud to fly next to them. Kaede was looking at her with something akin to worship, probably at the fact that Kagome had saved her from experiencing that leap of faith. And Touga was glaring at his son more heatedly now then he was before.

This all became less important to her the moment she felt the tingling over her skin that alerted her to demon magic being used. They had to be close and she wondered if either of her inu companions, or Kaede could sense it as well? They must have as Inuyasha gave a burst of speed that took her so completely by surprise that she had to clutch desperately to his shoulders to keep from tumbling off. The rocky terrain flashed by as they, in Inuyasha and her case, climbed the rocky cliff towards the summit of the mountain where the magic was reverberating from. And with one last push from the cliff face they were soaring in the air over the head of what had to be the ogre demoness she had ever seen. But that was only caught through her peripheral vision, what she was most interested in was the woman laying propped up against a rock directly across from them. She had long black hair that was almost as long as her. Her face was beautiful and elegant with pale creamy skin. Wide brown eyes were open yet unseeing as she gave no indication that she was aware of their presence. She was dressed in the traditional miko garbs.

As soon as Inuyasha landed he dropped her and she barely managed to catch herself before she landed flat on her bottom. She would have glared at him if he had not been so enamored with that woman... No. Her cerulean eyes honed in as she focused her senses on said woman. She was flesh and blood... But that was it. There was no soul present in her body as if it had refused the call for it to return. If this was Kikyo as she suspected it was, then it would probably take much more then the magic of a lowly demon witch to call her soul back from the Shikon. If it even could be called back.

Touga landed his youki cloud beside her and as soon as she was able Kaede wandered forward in shock at seeing her sister again. "Sister...?" She asked almost hopefully.

The husk gave no reaction and that was when the demon witch stepped forward with a twisted smirk on her face. "The soul would not return to its' body. At least not without something to encourage it to return."

"No it cannot return. Kikyo's soul is trapped within the Shikon no tama as a fallen miko. She cannot be resurrected by you." Kagome stated coming forward to stand beside Kaede. From the corner of her eye she could see Inuyasha reach out for Kikyo's resurrected body as if he could not stop himself. Several things happened in that exact moment that would change the entire course of their journey.

"No! Don't call out to me!" A delicate female voice cried out but from where she was uncertain.

And not even a second later Inuyasha stumbled forward drunkenly and called out softly. "K-Kikyo!"

The shards around her neck started to glow a bright pink as Kikyo's body shot into the air before them. Spheres of white shot out from the jewel shards and straight towards the fallen miko's newly resurrected body before crashing into it. A giant shockwave of energy shot around her angrily.

"She must have suffered a great betrayal in her death." Urasue muttered gleefully.

Kagome sent her a harsh glare and her hand wandered to Kibou's hilt ready to draw her sword at a moments notice. Not that she needed to as Kikyo's softly glowing body drifted down to the ground as said woman brought her hands up and felt her now warm, living flesh.

"My creation is wonderous is it not? I used her remains, and graveside soil to recreate her as living flesh and blood! And as such I am her creator! Nay her birth mother! And as proof of her allegiance to me she shall follow my every command! Now come and use your powers to rid us of-!"

The fallen miko landed on the ground and staggered towards the hideous demon before reaching out for her shoulders and slumping before her. All was still for a moment before a blast of reiki shot out from Kikyo's hands that had Urasue shrieking as she stumbled back and was encompassed in a torrent of blue light.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo's soft voice drew said half demon's attention back to her. "Why are you still alive? I shot you with a sacred arrow."

Inuyasha stumbled and glared back at her despite knowing that they had been pitted against each other. "Yeah you sure did! But I escaped from your attempt to kill me Kikyo!"

She glared at him with hateful brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You vile beast! I despise you you loathsome half man- Ahh!" A bright red light erupted from her shoulder before she clutched at it with her left arm. She slowly drew her hand away revealing a large amount of blood. She stared at it in shock before she glared once more at Inuyasha. "Why did you betray me Inuyasha!?"

"Where's all that blood coming from?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

It was Kaede that answered him. "That is the wound that ended my sister's life Inuyasha. The wound that she says ye inflicted on her."

"But I didn't attack her!" Inuyasha shot back.

"You are even more vile than I thought Inuyasha! You dare to deny your hand in my death? It is most unflattering Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kikyo spat out hatefully. She cringed and appeared to have a difficult time staying on her feet for a moment before she opened her eyes and gazed deeply at him again. "Do you not remember when you told me that you wished to become human?"

"But Inuyasha says that he wishes to become a demon!" Kaede shot back though her sister had seemingly not realized who she was.

"You said you would become human. I believed your words. That day I carried the shikon jewel and went to you. I saw you! You struck me down and took the jewel from me!"

"No! I swear Kikyo! I swear that I didn't attack you! It was someone else who was disguised as me!"

"Lies! I will never fall for your tricks again Inuyasha!" Kikyo hissed and blasted Inuyasha back with her reiki only to be intercepted by Kaede who latched onto her arm to stop her.

"Sister please listen to what he is saying!" Kaede pleaded desperately.

"Who are you? Why do you interfere?" Kikyo glared down at her younger sister.

"Do ye not recognize your own blood sister? It is I Kaede! Fifty years have passed since you died!"

"Kaede...? Why do you speak on Inuyasha's behalf?!" She asked angrily before she grabbed onto the longbow that Kaede had slung over her shoulder. "Give this to me!" She shoved Kaede aside and notched her bow pointing it at Inuyasha's prone form.

Kagome had seen enough so when Kikyo fired at Inuyasha she erected a powerful barrier to ward off the arrow. That drew Kikyo's attention to her instead and she returned the other miko's glare with an equally heated one. "Inuyasha speaks the truth Kikyo. His father and I encountered the demon that we believe is actually responsible for your death."

"Who are you? As a miko why do you defend him?" Kikyo cried out in outrage.

"Because Inuyasha is innocent! The demon we encountered even spoke of you! How much more proof do you need?! If you cannot cease this useless act of violence then I will be forced to put an end to it myself!" She gripped Kibou's hilt and brandished her sword in a flourish.

"And I will join her in stopping you miko. I will not allow you to kill my son!" Touga stated calmly as he came to stand beside Kagome.

Kikyo stepped back in the face of an opposition that she could not overcome. Gritting her teeth she turned and dashed away unwilling to fight and die when she had just been resurrected.

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha cried out as he dashed after her.

"Idiot!" Kagome hissed as she moved to chase after him only to stop when Touga blocked her way.

"No Kagome. Inuyasha must do this alone. If we interfere he will be most angered."

"She could kill him!"

"He is close enough for me to aid him should she attack him. Not that she truly has the power to kill him in such a weakened state."

Kagome chanced one more glance at where Inuyasha had disappeared to. Please be alright Inuyasha...

* * *

He saw Kikyo slip and fall down the steep slope of the cliff side and reacting fast he dashed forward and grabbed her by the wrist. Still dangling precariously over the cliff he grasped her hand desperately in his.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo gasped at him having saved her.

"Kikyo you can't go on like this any longer!" He pleaded with her desperately.

"My soul cannot rest until I see you dead Inuyasha!" She reached up and blasted his hand with her reiki forcing him to let her go.

"KIKYO! Don't do this!"

But she refused to let up. And that hateful glare still in her eyes she slipped from his grasp with a shrill scream of fear as she fell towards the earth below.

"KIKYO!" He cried out in despair as she disappeared from his sight. He had failed to save her... Again... "Why? Why did it have to come to this!?" He whispered brokenly clenching his fist in anger at himself. Kikyo used her sacred powers to protect the shikon no tama... And I too needed the shikon to become a full demon... But even though I attempted to steal the jewel she could not bring herself to kill me... No she spared me, and even asked me for my name as no other human ever had... So why did this have to happen...? Why?

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha limped back into camp she knew what had happened. Kikyo had refused to listen to his pleas... And from the look on his face she had most likely paid for it... Why would she not listen to him? Why did this have to happen like this? Would neither of them ever find peace? "Inuyasha...?"

"Don't." Was all he said as he passed by them.

She looked over at Touga who was watching his youngest son sadly. He obviously had figured it out as well. She waited until he stood and followed Inuyasha to do the same. Now what would they do? What would Kikyo's soul do now that it had been ripped from the jewel? Maybe she didn't even want the answers to that.

* * *

Hey guys hope you all liked this chapter! And for those of you who may want to know, Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation in this story! She is Midoriko's reincarnation instead. Kikyo is simply related to her and that is the reason for their resemblance in this story. ANYWAY R&R and let me know what you all thought!


	15. Chapter 15

Yay another chapter! Anyways I wanted to get the other characters in as quick as possible so Miroku is making his pervy entrance in this one! Anyways on with the chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Kagome wiped some sweat from her brow as she finished gathering herbs for her Master. They had finally made their way to her Master's village for her to tend to her duties and she was thankful because this gave Inuyasha a chance to think. He had been so subdued in the week since Kikyo had fallen to her second death. She honestly did not know what to say to him to make his pain disappear. What could she do? His pain was completely understandable, and justified in her opinion. All she and Touga could do was wait for him to come out of his sulking by his own strength, or through some outside interference.

She turned back to her Master's hut and stepped past the reed doorway to set the herb basket just inside the door. Touga was sitting next to Master Kiyomi and they were talking in hushed tones. Most likely about her mistake and the consequences that her actions would have. She just stood there patiently waiting for them to acknowledge her and she did not have to wait long.

Touga looked up and beckoned her over with a wave of his hand. "Kiyomi and I were discussing our quest for the Shikon no tama, and we both agree that this takes precedence over your duties here."

Her Master cut off her protests before she could even utter a single word. "Yes we both agreed. The Shikon no tama must not be taken into the wrong hands Kagome. So I have decided that you may postpone your duties here so that you may search for the shards."

"But will you be okay tending to the village all on your own?" She asked worriedly. Her Master was getting old after all and she did not want her straining herself.

Kiyomi waved her worries away easily. "I have managed it this long Kagome. What is another few months? Of possibly a year? As long as you get it done I will be more then happy to wait as long as it takes." She turned her big brown eyes onto Kagome seriously. "That being said you better hurry your ass up! I don't exactly have a lifetime to wait!"

Kagome sweatdropped at her Master before rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Yes of course! I promise to get it done as quickly as I am able!"

"Good. Now go on! Get out! You don't have time to be sitting around!" She said practically shoving the two of them out of her hut.

Kagome stumbled and caught herself an incredulous look being directed at her Master. She quickly turned to Touga when her former teacher simply pulled the reed door shut before she could say anything. "What was that all about?"

He just shrugged his shoulders as if to say beats me before he grabbed her arm and dragged her off into the forest where Inuyasha, and Shippo were. "We will gather Shippo, and Inuyasha before we head for the next village. It is only a small distance away. I would say three hours at most."

"Why would we go there?" She asked as she stumbled to keep up with the long strides he was taking. Damn he was huge! Her small frame just couldn't keep up not that he seemed to notice or even care.

"Kiyomi informed me of a rumor that a traveling monk was staying there. What's more is the fact that he is supposedly in possession of several jewel shards. I figured that it would be prudent to go and check the validity of this rumor."

"I agree."

By this point they were already upon Inuyasha chasing after a taunting Shippo. "Haha Bakayasha! Bet you can't catch me because your brain's the size of a jewel shard!" Shippo taunted as he dodged another lunge from Inuyasha.

"KEH! You little shit! I'm gonna catch you and when I do I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"But you'll never cat-!" Shippo cut off with a shrill squeal as he was lifted by his tail into the air. His wide green eyes locked with Inuyasha's dangerous gold.

"What was that you little shit? Cause it sure does look like I caught ya!" Inuyasha said his eyes glinting dangerously before he delivered a harsh punch to the top of the kit's head.

"KAGOME BAKAYASHA HIT ME!" Shippo wailed while rubbing the huge lump courtesy of Bakayasha's fist.

"Inuyasha sit!"

"ARGH!"

Kagome stomped across the field over the top of a now semi buried Inuyasha and snatched her little kit from the ground so that she could coddle him. "My poor Shippo! Here let me see it!" She cooed and set to soothing the new injury.

"WHY?! He started it!" Inuyasha cried out from the bottom of his hole.

Everyone else simply ignored him and started making their way out of the clearing knowing that he would catch up. Hopefully later rather then sooner...

* * *

Touga eyed his little miko carefully as they moved through the throngs of human villagers. She had indeed sensed three shards of the shikon nestled somewhere in this village so they had quickly moved in to find them. that was all fine and good, and in no way was that bothering him. No what was bothering him was the eyes of the human men clinging to her greedily as they passed by. And from the growls from Inuyasha he knew that his son could see as well, and was less than pleased. Not that it was his female to worry about. So he settled for walking as close to her as he possible could without causing her to stumble over him.

She turned her head and cast him a curious glance before seeming to think better of it and turning back to look at where she was walking. And it looked like she was leading them straight to a brothel.

He stopped short unwilling to take his female into such a place. Men would be all over her in a second and just as quickly they would be laying disemboweled on the floor. He held out a hand to stop her from taking another step. "No. Inuyasha and I will go in and find the monk. You and Shippo will stay here."

She looked around with curious blue eyes to see what had him so uptight. "If I may ask why?"

He sighed and gestured to the building in front of them. "Do you know what this is?"

"An inn...?"

Perhaps she was too innocent for her own good? "No. This is a brothel."

"A brothel...? What is a brothel?"

"A brothel is an establishment where men gather to drink and enjoy courtesans. And that is why you are not going in there."

Her eyes widened in understanding and she blushed a lovely cranberry color. "Oh... Well that is not going to stop me from going in. I mean how will you find the shards without my help?" She argued back before she ignored him and swept into the brothel.

He stood there gaping at her before he moved to follow after her with Inuyasha following close behind. He would just have to punish her for her disobedience later. She led them through the halls and down corridors completely oblivious to the lustful looks she was garnering. But he was not and with every look he grew more and more angry at her for going against him. Even if she did not believe in soul mates he would have to take her aside later and let her know about inu courting. That way she would understand what she was putting him through.

She stopped at a door and slid it open and several things happened that nearly shook the establishment to the point of almost collapsing. She had moved into the room and he had followed closely after her only to stop when he saw a young monk eyeing his female like she was a goddess. He had dark brown hair held back in a small pony tail at the base of his neck, large purple eyes, he was dressed in purple, and black robes. The staff leaning against the wall was obviously his as well. A low warning growl built up in the back of his throat but before he could release it the monk had taken his female's hands into his.

"My dear fair beautiful maiden! Your beauty knows no bounds!" He called out dramatically and while Kagome was distracted his hand snaked down and rubbed over her butt. Thus starting said series of events.

Kagome released a garbled shriek and threw herself away from the monk and his wandering hands. Touga brandished his claws and went after said monk, while Inuyasha brandished Tetsusaiga and completely not caring that there was other people in the room released a Kaze no Kizu.

But instead of hitting the monk it was sucked into a large black vortex emanating from his hand. That same vortex sucked in everything in said room as the other occupants scrambled to get away.

"YOU IDIOT! PUT THAT THING AWAY!" Kagome shrieked as she clutched onto Shippo to prevent him from being sucked away.

A second later the wind died down and the monk was once again grasping her hands despite the two demons that were growling at him. "My dear fair maiden! I would do anything that you asked of me! And I mean anything!" He smiled at her suggestively.

And just like that the room erupted into chaos once more as her demon, and hanyou companions went after said monk. Only this time Inuyasha was smart enough to not use Kaze no Kizu in a small cramped space. Instead he used it to hack away at the building's foundation, and walls. And said monk kept a close hand on his hand where the vortex had come from to keep the two at bay. Or else he would definitely have died in a second flat.

"How did this even happen?" Kagome mused disbelievingly as she looked around the room that was torn to shreds before peering out the gaping hole in the wall to where her companions were still chasing that damn monk. And destroying the nearby trees as well...

"Umm well that stupid pervert touched you! And all demons know that touching a female claimed by an inu is not smart. They are crazy possessive after all!" Shippo stated cheerfully.

BOOM! Crash!

"You bastard monk! How dare you touch Kagome like that!" Came Inuyasha's gruff scream. Followed by another loud crash and several curses.

"But she was so beautiful that my cursed hand could not help itself!" Came the reply from what's his name...

Another crash followed by a series of loud roars. "SHE IS MINE! AND YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR TOUCHING WHAT IS MINE!" Came Touga's loud booming voice.

"And there goes several trees..." Kagome sweatdropped as she watched half the forest get toppled over by the three idiots. "How has Touga not caught him yet?"

"Because he's not exactly in his right mind right now." Came Shippo's knowing response from his spot on her shoulder.

"Obviously..." She huffed as she continued watching.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

And there went the rest of the forest... Inuyasha's kaze no kizu carved through the trees taking down what was left of the trees. "Hey look at the bright side! The village can use this newly cleared land to build on and they did not even have to cut all the trees down!" Kagome mused cheerfully. Well as cheerfully as she could when the villagers were gathered outside glaring back and forth between the forest, and her.

"Bakayasha is an idiot."

"Agreed."

Said idiots chose that moment to dash back into the clearing sending the villagers scrambling for safety. And for good reason too because no sooner had the three started circling each other the monk released his cursed hand again.

"Kazehana!" He tore the beads surrounding his hand off releasing the suction vortex in his palm. It started sucking Inuyasha, and Touga towards it though Inuyasha had been closer so he was being sucked in more rapidly.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed and after depositing Shippo on the ground threw herself out the gaping hole and into the fray. Which turned out to be a bad idea because she did not have demonic strength to help her fight the pull. So she was rapidly pulled towards the monk's cursed hand despite Touga's attempts to reach for her.

"KAGOME!" Touga called out desperately fear heavily laden in his voice.

But he had nothing to worry about because once the monk saw her being sucked into the vortex he hastily closed it up just before she crashed into him toppling them both over. She lay sprawled over him dazed before she pulled herself back up and rubbed her aching head.

"Kagome! What were you thinking?!"

She turned back to Touga who was glaring at her. "Well you idiots started this whole mess! SO don't you dare "What were you thinking me?!" She hissed back. He went to take a step towards the fallen monk and she leaned over the man protectively. "No. This foolishness is going to stop right now! Both of you!" She added when Inuyasha suddenly appeared looking ready to tear into the monk as well. "He can't be that bad! He did stop attacking once he saw me right? Let's give him a chance! Maybe-!" She stopped and froze at the feel of something stroking her bottom. With a shriek she flew back and clutched onto Touga's breastplate. "I WAS WRONG! KILL HIM!"

* * *

Touga eyed the monk known as Miroku carefully from across their small campfire making sure that he was a respectful distance from Kagome at all times. Against his better judgement he had let the pervert live. But that could easily change should he touch his female again. "So monk where are the jewel shards?"

Miroku paused in his blatant eyeing of Kagome to reach into his robes to retrieve the three fragments he had.

He handed them to Kagome with a flirtatious smile when she reached out for them. "A gift for a beautiful maiden."

"Thank you." Kagome nodded at him before bringing the shards to the chunk hanging at her neck so that she could fuse them together. Once done she turned curious eyes to Miroku's covered hand. "I have been meaning to ask..."

Miroku cut her off before she could say anything. "You were wondering about my kazehana." At her nod he continued. "It is a curse that was placed upon my great grandfather fifty years ago by a demon named Naraku."

"Naraku? Are you sure?!" Inuyasha growled quickly jumping to his feet.

"Yes. Now if you could let me finish." Miroku waited until Inuyasha sat back down before continuing. "Fifty years ago my grandfather came across the demon Naraku disguised as a beautiful woman. This demon had apparently slew the miko that guarded the Shikon no tama fifty years ago and my grandfather went to him with the intent to slay such a powerful demon. It did not go as he had planned however. My grandfather had a weakness for beautiful women and Naraku used this to his advantage. He threw my grandfather's sutra back at him piercing his right hand with it. That was how the curse of the kazehana was born. And now every male descendant in my family will be cursed with the kazehana from birth."

"But it looks pretty powerful to me! So how do you see it as a curse?" Inuyasha grumbled irritably.

"Because it is a curse Inuyasha. Every year the hole grows until one day it swallows up the one who is cursed. This fate befell my grandfather, and my father, and one day it will befall me."

Kagome looked at Miroku sad for his plight. "That is so awful..." She whispered with a sympathetic look in her eyes for the young monk.

Touga and Inuyasha growled when he turned to her and once again clasped her hands in his. "My dear sweet Kagome! Are you troubled by this terrible plight of mine?"

"Uh yes..." She muttered nervously while she shot her companions a look that told them to behave.

"I see. Then do me this good turn! I would like for you to bear me a son!"

"Heke?!" She squeaked and attempted to back away slowly only to be stopped by the hold he had on her.

"WHAT?!" Touga and Inuyasha snarled simultaneously.

"And why would I do that?!"

"Because if I should die before I can manage to kill Naraku I would like my son to take on the family burden. This is the only way I can guarantee the survival of my family name." Miroku stated gripping her hands more firmly in his.

"He wants to impregnate our female?! KILL HIM!" His beast roared savagely.

Touga flashed forward and forced his way between the two succeeding in forcing the monk's hands away from Kagome. "This female is mine! Go find your own!" He snarled his demon trying to take over.

"Oh I see... So you are in love with Kagome and have claimed her as your own?" Miroku stated almost sadly. "All the radiant beauties are taken..." He sighed wistfully. His large purple eyes then caught on Inuyasha who was glaring daggers at his father's back. "It seems as if another has claimed her as well..." He stated completely ignoring Kagome's desperate gestures for him to stop.

"Oh hell!" She yelled in defeat when Touga turned and started growling at Inuyasha. The latter started growling back just as viciously before lunging at him. His son crashed into him and he turned and threw him through the trees at the edge of the clearing they were in before dashing after him.

* * *

"Why did you have to say anything?" Kagome moaned as she watched the forest once again being destroyed by the two rampaging demons. Well it was more like Touga beating his son into a bloody pulp and just not caring if the trees got in the way.

"Because now they are sufficiently distracted." Miroku purred lecherously as his hand wandered down to her bottom again.

"You pervert!" She shrieked and slapped him across the cheek sending him crashing to the ground. "I cannot take it anymore! I am going to go crazy!" She wailed and ran off into the trees with Shippo bounding along after her.

She ran all the way towards the hot spring that Touga had found for her earlier before she practically tore her armor, and miko garbs off before jumping into the water. Those three were going to drive her crazy! "Mmmm... Why me? Why do I have to be the object of desire for two possessive, aggressive, inu demons?! And now one perverted monk!? ARGH!" She shouted and threw her hands up towards the sky.

"Because you're really pretty Kagome. And demons are just attracted to you for some reason." Shippo snickered as he stripped and jumped into the water with her. He swam up to her and she sat him on her lap so that he was comfortable.

"I am not that pretty Shippo... And please tell me that you are not going to go crazy like this when you get older!" She pleaded while she leaned back against a rock that lay conveniently behind her.

"Probably." He muttered sympathetically.

"Oh gods... Not another one..." She cried and slumped back in defeat. Maybe she should at least be thankful that he wouldn't be all possessive over her? "Yes that makes me feel better." She muttered quietly to herself. She allowed the warm water to ease the tenseness from her muscles from such a stressful day. Thank god that Touga understood her need for water, because without her alone time she would be going mad.

A twig snapped to her left and she stood up hell raining in her eyes and quickly grabbed the nearest rock before throwing it with all her might in the direction of the sound.

Not a second later there was a sharp male cry as Miroku stumbled out of the bushes before collapsing at the edge of the spring. His large purple eyes gazed up at her dazedly for a moment before he jumped to his feet and stepped towards her with a slight glint in his eyes.

"NOOOO!" She wailed and without even bothering to grab her clothes she took off through the trees back towards camp.

"Kagome-sama come back! I just wanted to bathe with you!"

"NO STAY AWAY YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" She shrieked before she broke through the treeline to their camp and crashed into something warm, and hard. She looked up from where she had landed on the ground and met Touga's wide eyed stare.

"Kagome where are your clothes?" He asked while casting Miroku, who had just tore into the clearing, a dangerous look.

She just stared around at the two of them with a deer in headlights look before she shrieked unintelligibly and pointed an accusing finger at the innocent looking monk. "He was spying on me bathing!" She yelled angrily.

Maybe it would have been better to not say anything at all because as soon as she had said that all hell broke loose... Again... Touga lunged for Miroku's throat just as Inuyasha appeared from nowhere and did the same. This resulted in Inuyasha accidentally crashing into his father causing them both to crash into Miroku, who crashed through a tree. Which resulted in one passed out monk, a demon beating his son half to death, and a miko sitting naked on the forest floor just watching as yet another plot of land was readied for human inhabitants. All in one day.

* * *

That was how Shippo found them a while later when he waltzed into camp with Kagome's belongings. With Touga strangling Inuyasha, over an unconscious Miroku's twitching body, and Kagome sitting naked as the day she was born watching it.

"Here Kagome you might wanna get dressed." The little kit prodded her as he handed her her clothes.

"Uh huh..." She muttered and reached for her clothes in a daze before she started to dress.

"Poor Kagome..." Shippo muttered sympathetically as he watched the carnage unfold. Dealing with two demons who apparently staked a claim over her, and one perverted monk who would only ignite said demon's tempers with his perverted ways... She was really in for it.

She shocked him when she quickly snatched him up once her clothes were on and quickly high tailed it in the other direction. "To hell with this Shippo! We are outta here!"

"Uhh Kagome you can't really get away you know! Touga, and Inuyasha will just sniff you out!" Shippo tried reasoning with his newly adopted mother figure.

"I don't even care anymore at this point Shippo! I just cannot take anymore!" She cried as she flew through the trees as a fast pace.

"Umm well you don't really have a choice..." He muttered as he caught sight of a flash of white and silver just as Touga crashed through the trees with a mighty roar. In a second the Daiyoukai had Kagome by the strings of her armor and was dangling her two feet off the ground.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Kagome cried desperately and kicked out at her suddenly mad friend.

The Dai lifted him from Kagome's shoulder and gently sat him on the ground. "Go back to camp Shippo. Watch over the monk, and Inuyasha."

Not wanting to have the Dai's anger turned on him he agreed hastily, and with one last worried glance at Kagome he turned and high tailed it back to camp.

* * *

She whimpered at both the heated look she was on the receiving end of, and the fact that she was suspended in the air and defenseless.

"Where did you think you were going Kagome?" Touga grumbled out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Away from you three! You are all driving me nuts!" She gave a desperate flail of her body to loosen herself from his hold. It was ineffective however, and it only seemed to anger him more.

"Be still!" His eyes flashed red and she slumped down in his hold in defeat. He purred in satisfaction at her submission and leaned forward to rub his cheek over hers. "Mine. You are mine. Not Inuyasha's! Nor that perverted monk! You are only mine!" He growled possessively and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

She shuddered when she felt him nudge her haori aside and lick at her exposed neck. Heat raced down to the juncture between her legs and she clenched them together to sooth the ache that formed there. Thank god he couldn't smell what he was doing to her because of her masking her scent. Little did she know that the signs of an aroused female could be easily distinguished through her body language. And that little shudder she gave was about to get her in trouble.

He froze against her neck and sniffed deeply at the juncture there. And not smelling the scent that he knew should have been there he pulled back and stared at her sharply. "Where is the scent of your arousal? And do not lie Kagome. I am old enough to know how to tell if a female is aroused by her body language." His tone conveyed his obvious displeasure at her keeping such a wonderful scent from him.

For the first time since she had met him she was actually scared. Not scared that he would hurt her, but scared that he would be truly angry at her. She knew how important scent was to inus, and to mask it from one was more then enough to inspire their ire.

"Do not lie." He reminded her when she looked away from him.

"I masked it." She mumbled out. His reaction was what she had expected from him. He squeezed her so tightly that it bordered on painful and with one hand he forced her face up so close that their lips were practically touching.

"For how long? How long have you been doing this?"

"Since you came to get me from Master." She whimpered scared of what he would do to her. Would he be so angry that he decided she was not worthy of being in his pack? Would he see her transgressions as a betrayal to his trust. You did not hide from one you trusted and that was a given. And somehow she did not think that he would understand her reasons for it.

A loud snarl tore from his throat as she was crushed against his large chest. He was practically convulsing against her in his anger, his youki rushing to the surface. "Why? Why would you hide your scent from me? Am I not good enough to smell your desires?"

Her head shot up at his anguished voice. "No! It's not like that! I just... I was embarrassed! I knew that you could smell things like that and I was scared of what you would think if you smelled that I was aroused by you! It's just that you are so much older then I am and you have probably had many women... And all of them were probably beautiful beyond belief. I just figured that I did not have a real chance with you because I am so plain, and I wanted to avoid the heartache of rejection." She was rambling at this point due to her nervousness. What would he think of her now? He did say that he believed them to be soul mates, and even if she did not believe in soul mates herself, she still felt that it had to mean that he at least cared about her.

"You thought that I would reject you?" He started slowly an odd note to his voice.

"Yes."

"You thought that I would reject you even after I told you that we were soul mates?" He continued that odd note in his voice growing even stronger.

"Yes..."

"You thought that I would reject you even after I have shown my obvious interest by fighting away all forms of competition? You thought that I did not know myself well enugh to know what I truly want?!" He growled that tone now being identified as anger, and disbelief.

"You were doing that?" She asked nervously. "Was that what all that was with Inuyasha, and Miroku?"

He gave her a very displeased look his eyes flashing a deep red as he struggled to regain himself. "Yes that was exactly what I was doing. I thought that I made it very clear but I guess I had not so let me show you exactly how I feel about you. If you would unmask your scent of course."

It was a demand if she had ever heard one and she reluctantly dropped her cloaking spell before he got more angry. She barely had time to register that he had moved before his lips were on hers. He plunged into her mouth with his tongue in a second and devoured her, his tongue running across the roof of her mouth before it finally came crashing down on hers. She whimpered as heat raced down her spine before pooling between her legs with more intensity then she had ever felt. She gave a tentative brush of her tongue against his before she pushed it to glide over the tips of his fangs eliciting a deep rumbling from him. Unable to help herself she brought her hands up to tangle into his hair as she pushed her body even closer to his as if on instinct. His tongue coaxed hers from her mouth and into his, she hesitantly followed it before she began timidly exploring his mouth. She ran her tongue over his fangs, then the roof of his mouth, before she finally had to break apart for air. She barely had time to gasp in a lungful of air before his lips were plundering hers again. He used his fangs to nip at her bottom lip before he smoothed it over with his tongue causing her to moan softly. Her body was on fire and she drew back away to free herself from the torrent of sensations that were too much for her virgin body.

Gasping for a breath of fresh air she desperately panted out. "Does this mean that refusing you is pointless?" She asked dumbly once she could talk.

"Yes." He answered simply before he gathered her up and started carrying her back to camp.

And somehow she was not quite as scared to let him have her as she was before. Now all she had to contend with were her feelings for his son...

* * *

Yay they finally kissed! I couldn't hold out on it anymore I swear! i was even tempted to have a lime, or a lemon in this chapter but I held out! Anyways let me know what you think! Oh and I would like to ask you all if you would like Kikyo to be saved so that she can be with Inuyasha or would you like him to find another mate like Shiori? R&R and let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

So I got so many reviews asking me to put Inuyasha with someone else in this story that now I am completely torn. Because sylversylvan made a good point with their comment being that the premise of the story was Inuyasha's inability to let go of Kikyo. That being said the point of the story could be love and move on. Or it could be that he couldn't let her go because they truly were meant to be together. ARGH! Now I wanna put him with Shiori, and Kikyo! And if Shiori turns out to be his soul mate then he will drop Kikyo like a rock in the middle of the story! Waaaaah! I don't know what to do! Anyways on with the story! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Lime alert!

* * *

Kagome glanced up at the newest edition to their little group as he walked alongside her flirting shamelessly. That being said he was also sporting a fair bit of bruising for his efforts courtesy of their Alpha. That also being said, it did not seem to deter Miroku at all as his still discreetly wandering hand could attest to.

"PERVERT!" She shrieked when he once again snaked his hand down and grabbed her butt. She whirled on him and slapped him so hard that he found himself eating dirt. "Why must you grope my butt Miroku? Have you not learned your lesson from Touga beating your head in?" She asked incredulously. The sound of cracking knuckles drew her attention over to the large inu who was obviously getting more and more irate with the monk's antics. Hell she doubted that Miroku would still be alive if it weren't for her pleading with her stubborn suitor to let him live. And now it looked like that would be needed to save his life again. "Calm down Touga! Miroku just likes being beaten on by women that's why he keeps doing this. So let me handle it okay? Hey!" She squawked when he pushed past her and once again started pounding on the monk's prone form. "Why?"

Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder for safety when Inuyasha joined in on beating Miroku half to death. "Because the monk needs to learn his lesson Kagome. Groping the Alpha male's bitch is not acceptable and most males would have killed him already." He stated easily.

"How do you even know about any of this? You are a kitsune and they are not exactly pack oriented demons." Blue eyes glanced away from the carnage in front of her and down to her little kit.

"I am a demon Kagome and I have instincts. Touga took me aside and explained pack hierarchy to me since he wanted me to understand my place, and everyone else's. And my instincts would have picked up on it eventually so that I could better ensure my own survival. It's a demon thing." He added when she looked at him curiously.

"Oh of course." A demon thing so she wouldn't understand it. She turned back to the brawl and winced at Miroku's nearly unconscious form as he was beaten into the ground repeatedly. If she did not stop this then he would suffer from brain damage. "Ok that is more then enough! Look at him!" She pushed past the two males and kneeled beside the stupid monk with a death wish. "Please Miroku keep your hands to yourself!"

Deep growls accompanied her plea from her less than pleased companions. "He better or else." Touga's deep baritone growled dangerously.

Oh gods... Praying to every god that was listening she propped the stupid monk up before helping him stand. Once she had him standing she steadied him before stepping away. Thankfully he seemed too dazed to grope her. Or maybe he was finally learning how precarious it was to his health to keep doing so? Whatever the reason he just stumbled by her with his hands tightly clutching his staff for balance.

"What an idiot!" Shippo snickered after Miroku stumbled by.

"Indeed." Touga agreed with the small kit. All the while he looked ready to pounce and maul the poor monk should he make one wrong move. Inuyasha was standing there looking much the same.

"Gods... We really need another female in this group before I go crazy..." She muttered as she pushed away Touga's hands and moved to follow Miroku's swaying form. Only to stop sharp when a sharp tingling pulled at her senses. Her head whipped over to the south and she took several steps forward to see if she could get a better feel for how many shards there were. Satisfied that there was only one she turned back to her pensive companions and pointed in the direction she sensed it. "I sense a single jewel shard in this direction."

"Keh what are we waitin for wench?! Let's go and grab the fucker!" Inuyasha started only to be forcefully slammed into the ground courtesy of his father's fist.

"Inuyasha you will speak to her with respect. Do not presume to order her around simply because you think you can. She is mine." He growled out possessively towering over his son's prone form.

"Inuyasha is such an idiot." Shippo muttered with barely concealed amusement.

"Agreed."

* * *

"There's so many bodies..." Shippo gagged as they passed over a bloodied battlefield.

She had to agree with him as there were dozens of dismembered human bodies littering the field below them. It had most definitely been unexpected. Of course Inuyasha, and Touga had smelled the blood long ago and were hesitant to even venture this way but she had not wanted to waste time going around the carnage to get the shard. Now she actually wished she had as she had not wanted Shippo to be exposed to this. Nothing could be done about it now so she grabbed her little kit and pulled his face into her haori to block his view.

"There is an odd smell... Like ink from a scroll. Do you smell it as well Inuyasha?" Touga turned back to his youngest from surveying the field below.

"Keh! Yeah I do and it smells like shit! Makes me wanna gag!" As soon as he had said that the half demon had leaned over the youki cloud and proceeded to vomit all over the ground below.

"Inuyasha! You are throwing up all over those bodies!" Kagome chastised him by pulling him back by one furry little ear. The nerve!

"It is not his fault Kagome. The scent coming from those bodies is nearly enough to make me wretch as well. As a half demon Inuyasha is more prone to human illness than I so it makes sense that he cannot stomach it." Touga muttered as he sped up his cloud to get them away from the stink faster. "Is the shard still in the same place?"

"Yes. If you keep going this way then you should come across it soon."

Miroku chose that moment to start in with his usual idiocy despite hardly being able to move from his earlier beating. "Ahh Kagome-sama what a sight you are with the wind blowing through your hair. Are you sure you will not reconsider bearing my son? It would be quite enjoyable for the both of us an-!"

"MONK KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BITCH!" Touga roared before he kicked Miroku off of his youki cloud.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IF HE DIES?!" Kagome shrieked as she peered over the edge into the forest below. She could see neither head or tail of their perverted companion, and while that seemed to please both inus, it made her worried. Needless to say when she tried to jump off of the youki cloud her stubborn companions finally got the message.

* * *

"You sure it's here wench?" Inuyasha grumbled as he adjusted his unconscious hitch hiker.

"Yup! I just need a moment to pinpoint its' location..." Kagome muttered once she had managed to stop laughing at the image of Inuyasha lugging Miroku around on his back. She turned away and looked around the small village they had wandered into. People were staring at them oddly but that was to be expected when a group of demons wander into a human village with an unconscious monk, and a miko decked out in body armor. Ignoring the odd looks she was receiving she stalked past the people in the direction she could feel that shard. She led them all the way to the steps that led up to a castle that overlooked the village. No sooner had she stopped at the base of these steps a man had come rolling down them before he hit the ground at her feet and laid sprawled out before her for a moment. He had dark hair tied in a small ponytail at the top of his head, and beady looking black eyes. He was definitely not an attractive human but he had the shard they were looking for. She crouched down and met his wide eyes with her own soothing cerulean ones.

"I need you to give me the sacred jewel shard before it causes harm to those around you."

As soon as she mentioned the shard he shot up and scurried back away from her clutching at his ink holster with a desperation. "NO! I need it for my paintings!"

With a gesture for her companions to stay back and let her deal with it she moved forward calmly her body language completely non combative. "The sacred jewel shards are not to be trifled with. They are dangerous artifacts that can, and will cause damage to you, and those around you. Now ah I forgot to ask your name!"

"Kotatsu. And no I will not give you the jewel shard! I need it to woo the hime with my works of art!" He pleaded continuing his retreat from her.

"Kotatsu you must understand that I am not asking you to hand it over. I am telling you that if you refuse to give it to me of your own volition, then I will have to take it from you with force. I would not like to do that if it can be avoided so please stop resisting and listen to reason."

"NO! No I will not hand my treasure over to you even if you are a servant of the gods!" He backed away from her until his back bumped into a nearby hut.

She sighed and stalked towards his cowering form to retrieve the shard from him. As she reached out a hand to take it from the ink holder however it pulsed and ink shot out from it. She jumped away and brandished Kibou before taking a defensive stance across from the showering mass of ink. When none of her demon companions rushed forward to intercept the enemy she turned a worried eye to where she could see Inuyasha collapsed on the ground, Touga beside him and looking ready to fall at any second. "Touga! What is wrong with you two?!"

With a hand covering his over sensitive nose he struggled to answer her. "The ink has blood mixed into it and the smell it debilitating. With our sensitive noses it packs enough of a punch to knock us out, well Inuyasha at least. I simply feel violently ill." He forced himself to his feet and brandished his claws regardless.

"That means I have to finish this quickly." She muttered and turned back to their enemy. Hundreds of ink demons had risen up from the scrolls sprawled across the ground sending the villagers scurrying for safety. She surveyed the strength of his creations with a trained eye and deduced that while they were strong enough to defeat lesser demons, they were still nothing against her. In fact she doubted that they could pierce her armor at all.

The wind rushed through the now dead silent village before she made her move. Pumping reiki into her legs she dashed forward so fast that all that could be perceived of her was a red and white blur. Bringing her sword out she spun and cleaved through the first wave of demons quickly dispersing them with her overwhelming reiki. She dropped down across the ground and slid on her haunches to avoid a massive set of jaws from a large neko demon before she slashed out at it taking the top half of its' head off. Spinning around quickly she caught a set of fangs from a spider demon with the hilt of her sword before she brought her hand forward and blasted her attacker, and several more ink demons away. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she shot up from the ground into the air before spinning around and slashing through over a dozen more ink demons with one swing. A mass of them shot through the scattered ink remains of the ones she had just killed and she brought Kibou up to thrust her sword into the mass of ink bodies illuminating them in her reiki's pink light. The momentum of their attack still sent their conjoined bodies hurdling even further into the air before they were completely purified. In a flash of bright light she transformed Kibou into its' bow form and had an arrow notched before her enemy had even realized what had happened. She let loose her first arrow, and not waiting to see if it hit she notched and let fly several more. Each one impacted its designated group of targets blowing them to pieces. Some still managed to maneuver around using their fallen brethren as cover and were now shooting up towards her. Not being able to maneuver while in the air she held out her hand that wasn't gripping Kibou and once they were in range she blasted them with a giant sphere of pink reiki blowing them to bits. Her body descended to the ground and she landed in a crouch before she let several more arrows fly taking out the majority of what was left of his ink demons.

"Are you going to hand over the shard now or do we have to waste more time on this display?" She asked after lowering Kibou to hand limply at her side. In response he conjured up more ink demons using the last remaining bit of his ink. Sighing she notched another arrow on Kibou and charged it with an overwhelming amount of reiki before she let it fly, the power tearing through the newly risen army in seconds. "Now?" She asked impatiently. In all honesty she could have simply purified them without even drawing Kibou but she needed a good workout, and Kibou was getting bored sitting in its' sheath all day every day.

"Y-You're a monster! A monster!" Kotatsu screamed while he backed away in terror.

"No I am not. That being said I am not like normal women, or even most miko." She said as she stalked towards him and snatched the shard from his ink holster. The once black shard instantly pulsed and became filled with her purifying energy once it was in her hand. "Let this be a lesson to you Kotatsu. From this day forward do not mess with things that you do not understand." She brought the small shard up and infused it with the rapidly growing chunk around her neck before she sheathed Kibou and walked back over to her group. All of who were awake and staring at her wide eyed. "What?"

"Wench that was fucking insane! Why don't you do shit like that more often?!"

"Yes I am in agreeance with Inuyasha Kagome-sama. That was indeed a spectacular display of battle prowess." Miroku praised her despite the warning looks he received from the two inus.

She merely shrugged her dainty shoulders and crouched to pick up Shippo. "I do not like to brag, or flaunt my power. I simply fight when I must, I do not enjoy it. Nor do I enjoy killing." She stated simply and proceeded to ignore the admiring looks her companions were shooting her. Which proved to be very easy to do as the Lord of the village descended the stairs at that moment to offer his gratitude for their services.

"Miko-sama I thank you for ridding us of those cursed ink demons. They have been causing quite a fuss lately by attacking our village, and passing travelers." The middle aged Lord thanked her bowing deeply in respect, while his eyes roved over her form.

"Oh please do not bow to me like that! I was simply doing what I was trained to do!"

"Still we would like to offer our thanks for your services! Please accept my invitations for you and your companions to stay in the guest quarters of my palace!" He offered graciously.

She ignored the deep growls from Touga, and Inuyasha and followed the Lord up the stairs to his palace. "Are there any hot springs nearby?" She asked shooting her grumbling companions a scathing look. That shut Inuyasha up at least for fear of being sat, but Touga still kep up that low growl the entire time that they were led to their rooms.

"We have a built in onsen in the guest wing for you and your companions to use. My name is Izumo by the way." He added after he stopped in front of an elegant shoji door.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome Izumo-sama."

"Well Kagome this is your room."

She looked around the lavishly furnished room after he opened the shoji for her. A large futon decorated with silk blankets sat up against one wall in the corner near the shoji that separated the occupant from the garden. A small tansu sat near the head of the bed next to a small armoire. Several sitting cushions sat around a small table across from the bed. All in all it was a fine room, but a little too extravagant for her to feel comfortable in. Which she tried to tell Izumo-sama but he would have none of it.

"Nonsense Kagome-sama! It is the least I can do after you rid us of those ink demons! Now please go on and make yourself comfortable! There are bathing yukatas, as well as sleeping kimono in that armoire there. Feel free to use them as you wish. The onsen is straight down the hall and to the left you may use that as well." He turned and beckoned for her companions to follow which they did, except for Touga.

Her stubborn suitor slipped into the room after Izumo-sama had turned and led the others away. And he was looking less then pleased at the current developments. Which was apparent when he turned and pinned her to the shoji opposite of him with a stern look.

"Touga? Is something bothering you?" She asked while backing away from him nervously. What she had done to earn a look like that from him...

"I am staying here in this room with you tonight, and we are leaving first thing in the morning."

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she processed his words and the implications of them. "Y-Y-You want to stay in my room? Don't you think that is a little inappropriate?" She stuttered out while eyeing the armoire. If she could just get at those bathing kimonos she could grab one and lock herself in the onsen until morning.

He seemed to sense the direction of her thoughts because he immediately moved to block her path when she moved towards it. "Yes I do think it is appropriate seeing as how I am courting you. And as your male I must protect you from the lecherous whims of other men be that the monk, my son, or this new Lord who seems to have taken a liking to you. So you had better get used to it because it is the way of inus."

A strange mixture of a groan, and a whine passed through her gaping lips before she threw her hands up in defeat. "What can I do to make you ease off a bit? I mean you are being just a little overbearing are you not?"

"No I am not. In fact most inu males are even worse than I. Then again they are not as old, nor as tempered as I. That being said Kagome, I can always get worse should you keep attracting male attention." A deep warning growl followed his statement.

She squawked in indignation and stared at him as if he had grown three new heads. "You act like I go out looking for all this attention! And if I may be honest with you I do not! Nor do I like having men ogling me like a piece of meat wherever I go! But it is not like I can change the way others see me!"

"Actually you can ward their attentions off by accepting my pursuit. And if I may be honest that is your best option at this point because once our courtship is out in the open others will know of my claim. And if they are smart they will know to back off."

"So you are telling me that you are going to be like this until I accept your pursuit of me? And you expect me to believe that it will get better after I accept it?" Why did it sound so bad when she put it like that?

"It may get a little better. That being said I would still be fiercely protective over you. But it should ward off demon pursuers from touching what is mine. And it would give me free reign to ward off human pursuers as well. Surely they would know better then to encroach on a woman who is being courted yes?"

"And if they didn't?" She asked almost terrified of what the answer would be.

"Hn. Then they would find a swift end at my claws be they human or demon." He stated like there was absolutely nothing wrong with that at all.

"Oh no! That just ruined any chance you had Inu boy!" She held up her hands defensively when he took a threatening step forward. "Stop! You cannot just expect me to accept something like this after you told me that you would kill anyone who even looked at me. And if you do not promise me that you will behave yourself and not hurt anyone should I accept, then the answer will always be no." She stated with finality unperturbed by the rabid looking Daiyoukai looming over her. Well she was unperturbed until she suddenly found herself pinned under said Daiyoukai on the futon. A small squeal of surprise escaped her mouth and her companion took the opening to slip his tongue in.

And that is how she found herself on the receiving end of a rather angry, passionate Daiyoukai for the second time in the past few days. He nipped, licked, and sucked on her bottom lip before plunging back into her mouth to run his tongue over hers. She brought her hands up and pulled him closer despite her reservations about such activities, she just couldn't seem to help herself. Nor could she stop the shudder that raced through her when he pulled his armor off and tossed it to the side so that the firm planes of his cloth covered muscle were pressed tightly against her. Thankfully she had shed her armor already when she had first entered the room allowing her to feel each detail of the sculpted muscles pressed against her own softer female ones. She ran her hands across his back before tangling them in the soft silken hair of his pony tail. Hitching a leg over his thigh she rolled them over so that she was straddling him, her mouth never leaving his. She ran her small tongue over his sharp fangs earning her a soft groan for her efforts. Heat raced through her and pooled at the apex of her thighs causing her to shift to alleviate the dull ache. The movement caused her to slide across the rather large bulge in his hakamas and she gasped at the sharp pleasurable jolt that raced through her. She gasped, and eager for the same pleasant sensation she repeated the motion earning a deep growl from her male. For a moment she froze unsure if she should continue but a quick thrust of Touga's hips was more then enough to make her throw her reservations aside and she started hesitantly rolling her hips over him. Each time she rolled the small bundle of nerves between her legs over him that same pleasant fiery sensation had her gasping. Louder her pants, and gasps became until she slammed her lips down onto the suddenly eager Dai beneath her. Over and over she thrusted her hips into his until the sensations were so strong that she was practically sobbing into the kiss. Hanging precariously on the edge of something she had never experienced before she became a quivering mess of shaking nerves, and desperate whimpers until he deemed to help her achieve what she sought. She shuddered at the feel of his large hands pushing their way into her haori, the action causing her to give a sporadic downward thrust of her hips. One roll of his finger over her sensitive flesh had her screaming over the edge of her very first climax. She gave a sharp cry and thrusted violently into him as she rode out the waves of her release before slumping down against him. Short pants escaped her swollen lips and she desperately fought for her senses after experiencing something like that.

"W-Was that normal?" She whimpered against his warm neck.

"Yes it was normal. Not that I have ever seen such a responsive female before. It was more then a surprise to me that you would be such a passionate female." He laid a soft kiss to the top of her head.

She shifted and sat up brushing against his still very prominent bulge. "Umm what about you? Does it hurt?" She asked glancing down at him with virginal shyness despite what had just happened.

He looked surprised at her query obviously not expecting it from her. "It is not the most pleasant thing in the world to deal with, but I will be fine."

Now that just didn't seem fair to her that he let her take her pleasure without expecting anything in return. She froze at the unfamiliar thought. When had she become such a harlot? Maybe it was just him that brought out these urges in her? Either way she was not going to allow him to walk away from this without tending to his needs. So with her mind made up she shifted back and undid the ties of his hakama releasing him from the cloth restraints. Her mouth dropped open at the sheer size of him and she looked up at his smug face with shock. She took her right hand and wrapped it around his length only to shudder when her fingers didn't touch the base of her palm. Giving several soft tentative strokes just to get a feel for the proper motion she started up a swift rhythm. He growled softly with each stroke of her hand up and down his length but that wasn't enough for her. She had been practically screaming and it was only fair that he return the favor. So she leaned down slowly so that he could tell her to stop if he was uncomfortable at all with her intentions. When he gave none she leaned all the way down so that her mouth was hovering right over the head and gave him a tentative lick that had him biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. Well that just wouldn't do she decided. So she opened her mouth and took as much of him in as she could. Using the same hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth she started bobbing her head up and down reveling in the sharp grunts that escaped his lips. She swirled her tongue around the smooth flesh with every bob of her head as she brought her other hand down to join her other hand in stroking him. He was snarling down at her his eyes bleeding red as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down to take more of him in. She met his eyes with her bright innocent blues not the least bit scared of his elevated youki. She quickened the pace of her mouth along with her hands as he started to swell up in her mouth. He was already thrusting desperately into her mouth in unrestrained ecstasy, and with three more sharp thrusts he came with a loud snarl. His essence shot into her mouth and she gagged at the thick salty liquid. Definitely something that she would have to get used to. A deep blush burned at her cheeks at the thought that she was just intimate with a male for the first time in her life, before panic set in and she pulled back with a loud gasp.

"Oh no! What if I lose my powers because of this!? What if the gods think me a harlot?! What if I lose my ability to sense the jewel shards?! Oh-!" She was cut off by a large hand covering her mouth.

"Kagome calm yourself." Touga panted out with obvious irritation. Once she managed to force herself to do as he requested he started speaking. "You will not lose your powers because of this. The strength of a mikos power comes from the purity of their soul, not the purity of their body. In fact I knew of several mikos who were not pure of body and could still use their power. Tsukiyomi was one. She laid with her demon lover Hoshiyomi and still retained her power. I believe it is because they were soul mates so the gods smiled upon their union instead of condemning her for it. And if you need another case of a miko maintaining her power then look no further then Kikyo. I know for a fact that she and Inuyasha were intimate at several points and she maintained her power. Now while I do not believe that they were soul mates, they still loved each other, and she managed to keep her soul pure. Inuyasha may deny it but I know it to be true because my nose does not lie." He sighed and quickly fastened his hakamas before someone walked in and saw his parts... "My point is that I could take you to my bed right this moment and you would still come out of it able to use your powers because your soul is pure. So do not worry about such trivial things."

She sighed with relief and slumped down onto the futon. "Good because I would not be able to finish my duty if I lost my powers."

A deep chuckle sounded from right behind her and she turned her head to catch Touga's amused expression. "Does that mean that you plan on giving in to me soon? Because I will be honest when I say that as nice as that was, I would prefer thrusting into your soft body much more."

She squeaked and scrambled away from him to what she felt was a safe distance. "You pervert! You are insatiable!"

"Yes I am an inu after all Kagome. Where do you think that humans get the term horndog from?" He chuckled at her horrified look. "That reminds me. Where did you learn of such things from? I have never even seen a demoness do something like that before. Not that most could because of their sharp fangs. Is it a normal human activity?" His eyes darkened considerably as something seemed to occur to him. "You have not done such things to another have you?"

"What?! NO! I just... I just did it... I do not know why..." Kagome whispered as she thought back to the very act. What had made her want to do something like that? She had never even heard of females doing such things before so how did she know of it? Perhaps it was just a sudden urge to do the unknown? Why did she feel that that was not it?

"Good because if I had found out that you had done something of that nature with another male I would have sought him out and killed him immediately. After I punished you for your infidelity of course." His tone was rough belaying his less than pleased mindset at the thought of her being intimate with another male.

"What do you think I am a harlot?! Wasn't I just saying that I was afraid to lose my powers because of what we just did? Why would I be nervous if I had done something like this before?" She spat out displeased and insulted at the insinuation.

"Point taken." He left it at that as he stretched like a pleased cat before sitting up and gesturing her to come to him. When she did he wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "Does this mean that you accept my suit?"

"You are relentless!" She huffed and narrowed her blue eyes on his smirking face.

"I am when I know what I want. But that still does not answer my question Love. Do you accept my suit?" He persisted with an expectant look on his face.

Knowing that there was no way she could turn him away after that she relented. "Yes I accept your suit. As long as you do not kill anyone! If you break that rule at anytime I will refuse your suit even if you get all pissy about it!"

"That is asking me to go against my instincts Kagome. As a miko you should know that some instincts cannot be denied so it is most unfair of you to make a demand like that."

What was it with this male and making her feel guilty? "Fine. I know that you cannot help yourself with certain things. But if you truly do love me then you will do your best to not let it get to the point where others are killed. It would upset me if you killed people because of me, and I know that as my intended mate you want to make me happy above all else right?"

"Yes of course. Inus care for their mate, and do anything in their power to make them happy."

"Then you will resist killing if only to make me happy. That being said I know that there will be fights between you and other men over me. But as long as you do not kill anyone I will try and be ok with it. Deal?"

He pondered it for several long grueling moments before he sighed and relented. "Deal. And I promise to do my best to uphold my promise."

Happiness shot through her entire body and throwing her earlier fear, and inhibitions aside she surged forward and pressed her lips against his. And for the first time since he had made his intentions clear she was not afraid to allow him to possess her fully. It would take some getting used to but she was sure that one day she would be able to bask in his attentions without the fear that was always tingling on the edges of her soul. Maybe one day he would be able to help her completely purge that fear from her soul. All she could do until then was wait and enjoy the time spent with him.

* * *

R&R and let me know what you guys think! Too soon for the lime? Aw well it's already in there lol! I must say that intimate parts are hard for me to write so comments on that would be appreciated as well. Until next time!


End file.
